


The Family Business: The Demon Blood Curse

by DeansWinterRose



Series: The Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Katie have a profound bond, Daddy Dean, Daughters, Dean and Cas aren't the only ones with a profound bond, Dean's Pre-Teen Daughter, Dean's a dad, Dean's a father, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hunting through a teen's eyes, Kid Fic, Outspoken Preteen, Outspoken Teen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pre-Teen Daughter, Rating May Change, Rating Will Change as Katie Ages, Sassy Teen, Sassy preteen, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Teen fic, Uncle Sam Winchester, Unknown Child, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansWinterRose/pseuds/DeansWinterRose
Summary: Dean's now in hell after his deal with the crossroads demon came due, totally unaware that he has a 12 year old daughter that's been looking for her after her mother was killed by a hoard of demons. Now, believing she's an orphan, Katie Winchester has no idea what to do. Would Bobby let her stay with him? Would Aunt Grace let her go with her? Uncle Sam couldn't take her because he's fallen off the grid. But when Dean returns to the surprise of everyone, Katie's ecstatic....she has her dad back, but would he be willing to get to know her, love her and take care of her or is her mom right....will Dean Winchester ever be ready to be a father?Dean's been brought back from Hell for reasons he's not entirely sure of....until he meets Castiel. A supposed angel of the Lord. Dean's not entirely sure he can believe any of what Castiel told him. Why would God need his help? All he wants to do now that he's back is be with his daughter and prove his ex-girlfriend wrong about his readiness to be a father.





	1. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon-divergence of Season 4. It starts between Seasons 3 & 4
> 
> This series will be Dean connecting as a father to his pre-teen/Teenage daughter. And Sam forming a bond with her too. This series will be mostly centered on Katie and her relationships.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/47517473481/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

** THE CAST **

**DEA** **N WINCHESTER, 29**

**SAM WINCHESTER, 25**

**KATHERINE 'KATIE' WINCHESTER, 12/13**

**** **CASTIEL**

**BOBBY SINGER**

**RUBY**


	2. All I Ever Wanted

-A WEEK AFTER DEAN WENT TO HELL…..

 

Katie Winchester looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She turned back to the bed where there was just about her entire wardrobe laid out on the bed. She pulled her shirt off and grabbed another. She put it on and then turned back to the mirror. She groaned in frustration and pulled that one off too.

She was nervous. If that wasn’t evident by the dozens of times that she’s changed outfits. She was going to meet her father today. A man she had only heard lopsided stories about. Lopsided because she listened to her mother he was supernatural hunting playboy who preferred women in every city. While her Aunt Grace told her that her dad was a great guy. Hardworking, loyal and caring, despite what her mother told her.

She was also anxious too because if her mom was right then she’d find herself an orphan all over again. According to her mother, her father, Dean Winchester--the oldest of the famous Winchester brothers has never wanted to be a father and isn’t ready to be one because he’s too immature.

Grace Hamilton stepped out of the motel room bathroom and shut the light off. She stopped when she seen that Katie’s duffle bag had exploded all over the bed. She smiled, folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the archway as she watched her Goddaughter. __God, Dean, she’s so much like you. It’s scary sometimes.__ Grace had asked her so many times if she was nervous about meeting her father and she told her, ‘No, there’s no reason to be nervous’.

She’s known Katie all her life and the young girl was nervous. Grace watched as another shirt was discarded. She snickered. “I thought you said you weren’t nervous, Katie-did?”

She groaned and threw herself on the bed that had the clothes as she said, “I lied!”

Grace pushed herself off of the door frame and walked to the young girl. She sat down bedside and her looked down at her as she curled one leg on the bed. “Baby, I am __so__ very sorry you have to go through this. If your mother had listened to me you would have met your dad before now.”

She nodded. “I know, Aunt Grace.” She sighed. “It’s just…” she sat up. “…I want him to like me. Heck, I want him to love me.” She exhaled. “Sometimes I wondered if mom loved me. And the stunt she pulled the night she died cements--”

“Katie, honey, I explained to you your dad storms into places just as much as your mom did. I’ve done it. Sometimes you don’t know what you’re getting into until you’re already in it.”

She pushed herself up and stormed to the middle of the room. “But mom knew!” she screamed. “She knew! You had told her over the danged phone to not do anything stupid! And what does she do, straps her gun on and storms into a demonic ambush!” Despite the way that Elizabeth Manning, her mother treated her, she missed her immensely. For almost 12 years she was her entire world. She was her mom.

Now, she was gone and now she was going to meet her father. She’d been dreaming about meeting Dean Winchester since her mom let it slip who her father was. If Grace’s descriptions of the man were any indication, he was amazing. She could admit--if only to herself--from the stories Grace had told her she couldn’t wait to meet him because her father seemed like a hero.

She turned to Grace. “Look, I know, he’s a hunter like mom and so’s Uncle Sam, but Aunt Grace, I don’t see them storming into some place without knowing that possibly it could have been a trap.”

She nodded in concession to her niece’s assessment. “And you’d be right. When your mom and I left you with Jenny and went to help your dad and uncle Sam find your grandpa a few years ago, I specifically remember getting into many an argument with your mother because she wanted to storm in. She even hit your dad because he refused to let her just charge right in there.”

The pre-teen girl sighed. She paced for a few a seconds and then stopped. “Wait. If you and mom went to help them how come mom never told dad about me then?”

“Because your mom had it in her damn head that your dad was still the immature guy that she had slept with almost ten years before.” She looked at her niece. “Your dad’s a mature guy when he has to be, Katie. He raised your Uncle Sam for God’s sakes.”

She threw her hands up in the air and growled. “So, basically, she didn’t want me to have anything to do with my father, right?”

She nodded. “That would be my guess, yes. I think it’s because she knows your father would have protested about how she raised you.”

She stopped and stared at her in surprise. “So, he didn’t want me raised in the lifestyle?”

She shook her head. “No. He was raised in it, Sweetheart. He hated it. Not as much as your Uncle Sam did, but he did. After your grandmother died, your dad became a four-year-old guardian to an infant and he’s been taking care of Sam ever since. He had always told me and your mom that if he was lucky enough--” She looked at the girl-- “Did you hear me?” The young girl nodded. “ _ _Lucky enough__ to have children that he would retire or do what your great-uncle Bobby does and become the fountain of knowledge for hunters.”

She sighed and plopped down on the bed. “Wow…my life would have been different with him then.”

She nodded. She smiled and patted her knee. “Let’s get you dressed so we can meet your dad, huh?”

She nodded. “But, I can’t find anything--”

“Okay, one thing I’m gonna tell you about your uncle and your father--they wear flannel--you don’t need to impress them with fashion.” She picked up a black t-shirt that said: ****Remember when I asked for your opinion? Yeah, me neither.****  “Wear that. Then when you finish getting ready, please put your stuff back in your bag.”

She nodded and looked at the shirt and then her aunt. “Are you sure?”

She snickered. “Kate, honey, I love you more than anyone else in this world, but if you don’t not put that shirt on I will pull it on you myself and then put you in the trunk.”

Katie smirked at her aunt’s empty threat. “Sorry. I just want to make a good impression. I want him to like me at least.”

“And I will tell you what I’ve been telling you for months, Sweetheart. Your dad’s gonna love you. And so will your Uncle Sam.”

She sighed. She hoped Grace was right,

* * *

 

Katie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her father was dead?! All of that preparation was for nothing. All that worry was for nothing. Now…now…she was officially an orphan. He’d never know about her ever. She’d never get to know the man that she shared eyes with. And she’d never meet the man that she got her love of bacon cheeseburgers from.

The weight that had hovered over her for the last few months finally slammed into her chest and she let the tears fall with the realization that she wanted it to happen. She wanted to meet him. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to see if her mom was right. She wanted to finally say ‘dad’ to someone. She stared up at the man that thrown that grenade in their direction. Her blue eyes filling with tears, “H-H-H-How did it-it-it h-h-h-happen?”

“A demon…a crossroads demon,” the man in the flannel shirt and trucker hat explained.

In that moment her entire life halted. Both her parents were killed by demons…. She looked at Grace and then the man named Bobby. “Excuse me.”

“KATIE!”

The young girl kept walking. Grace sighed and looked back at Bobby as the screen door slammed shut. “Damn it.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

She sighed, running her hand through her blond hair. “Bobby, that’s Elizabeth….and Dean’s daughter.”

Bobby’s jaw fell open. “Dean’s her father?!”

She nodded. “I’d been wanting to tell everyone since Elle told me she was pregnant, but…”

He pushed his hat off and rubbed his head. “Damn it. And he never knew did he?”

She shook her head. “No…and that’s not the kicker. The reason why I’m here is because Elle’s dead. She was killed in a demonic ambush about a month ago,” she told him. “Both of her parents were killed by demons.”

He sighed. “But, Gracie, he chose it.”

“What do you mean __he__ chose it? No one chooses to be killed by a demon, Bobby.”

“They do if they’ve made a deal with them so that his brother lives.”

Her heart dropped to her toes. She shook her head, balled her fist and pounded the desk. “Sonofabitch!” She looked at Bobby. “They’ll seriously do anything for each other won’t they?”

He nodded. “What are we going to do about that Little Girl?”

She sighed. “I have no idea. Is Sam…is he okay?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Dean told me to keep an eye on him, to take care of him, but he left awhile ago and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Where’d he go?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. He got into the Impala and drove.” He sighed. “I can give you instructions on where Dean’s buried. He might not be that far from there.”

“What is he doing?”

“Trying to get him back.”

She sighed. “Okay. Write them out and I’m going to go check on Katie. And see if she’s okay with staying here with you.”

“With me?!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah,” she said. “Bobby, I can’t keep driving her around with me. She’s used to it yes, but it’ll only be for a little while and think of it this way...she’s your connection to Dean. Even if Dean didn’t know it, half of his DNA is in someone. Please?”

He saw the plea in her eyes and groaned. “Go. Go talk to her and see what she wants you to do. And if she doesn’t mind staying with an old coot like me then I’ll keep her.”

She smiled and walked out. She walked the entire property, until she found her tucked away in the salvaging part of the property. “Katie.”

The young girl sniffled and wiped her tears away. “Yeah?”

Grace walked to her and sat down on the torn apart Chevy that Katie sat on. “I’m so sorry. I should have asked--”

“It’s not your fault, Aunt Grace. Stop acting like it is,” she snapped, tears in her voice. “It’s just my luck though. I mean, my mom didn’t want me anymore and now she got what she wanted.”

“What’s that, Sweetheart?”

“He’ll never know me either,” she said sadly. “It’s exactly what mom wanted. She didn’t want me to have anything to do with the Winchester side of my family and now she gets her wish.”

Grace’s heart broke as she heard the little girl’s sobs. “Oh, Sweetheart.”

“Now,” she tried to even out her voice from the sobs as she continued, “I'll never know him enough to even see if he __wanted__ to be my dad." She looked at Grace, tears falling. "All I wanted was to know him. To finally call someone 'dad', Gracie.”

When the girl broke down again, Grace pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried. She herself crying, not only for the little girl in her arms, but because of her best friend’s actions and the fact that the man that she considered to be like a brother was gone and that he’d never get to know how wonderful his daughter was. She turned her face into the girl’s Blond hair. “I’m so so sorry, Katie. I wish I could change it for you.” She kissed her hair. “If you want I can look for Uncle Sam, do you want me too?”

She nodded against her chest. “Do…do…do you think he’d want me?”

“Most definitely. But Kate, if I go looking for him, do you think it’d be okay to leave you here with Bobby?”

She eyed her suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because that man in there is the closest thing your dad had to a father. If you want to get to know the man your dad was then he’s the man to ask. I promise you his bark is worse than his bite and you’ll be totally safe. He used to watch your dad and Uncle Sam for your grandpa.”

“Do you think Uncle Sam will….”

She nodded. “I think so. And you never know you might get normalcy after all.” She kissed her forehead. “I love you to the moon and stars, Kiddo.”

She smiled and hugged her. “I love you too, Aunt Gracie.”

Grace sighed. She just hoped she was right about the younger Winchester.


	3. Lazarus Rising

 

****

**-September 18, 2008…..**

**-4 Months After Dean Went To Hell….**

Katie scanned the books that were stacked in Bobby’s office and looked over her shoulder. “You said monster, right, Uncle Bobby?”

He smiled from his spot at the phone. “Yes, Katie.” The 12-year-old girl had taken to calling him ‘Uncle Bobby’ since he had told her that at one time he was like a brother to her grandfather.

She pulled the book from the pile and walked into the kitchen. She handed it to him. It’d been 4 months since Grace had left for Pontiac and besides the daily phone call, Katie hadn’t seen her since. She was updating her on everything that was going on though with the hunt for her Uncle Sam.

She was currently back in Pontiac since she got word that Sam was seen there. Katie at this point had little doubt that the younger man would want anything to do with her, but Grace was insisting. So, here she was, 4 months of living with Bobby and she was actually having fun. She was going to a regular school. However, long that would be. Quickly discovering that she’s actually at an 8th grader intellect, so they put her in eighth grade, the end of middle school and she was only 12.

She actually liked living with Bobby. They seem to be getting used to each other and she helped him help other hunters investigate the monsters that they’re dealing with. She had gotten used to this as her life, but she couldn’t help but wonder what living with her dad would have been like.

However, because he wanted to have his Uncle around, she’d never know that.

*********************

-Pontiac, IL….

Dean Winchester came to inside of his coffin, coughing, gasping and gagging and totally unsure of how in the hell he got here. And where was here? He patted around for where he usually kept his lighter and almost smirked. It was definitely his body, but why? The usual thing to do for a hunter was to burn their bodies so that they couldn’t be possessed later. So, why hadn’t he been burned?

He pulled the lighter out and clicked the flame to life. He moved the light around and realized he was in a coffin. He started to panic when he realized he didn’t have a way out. He tried to call out, but his voice was all raspy and his throat felt dry. He coughed softly to clear it. After a few more calls out for help, he started beating on the lid of the box and dirt started falling down on him. Finding the edge of the lid he started pulling on the lid until it collapsed and the dirt with it, all on top of him.

Finding the strength from somewhere, he pulled himself from the pile of dirt that fell on him and then up through the ground. It was actually kinda painful. Pulling himself through tons of dirt and grass felt like being locked in a vice. Once he was out and standing, he looked around. The trees laid down like a stack of dominoes all around his grave site. Having no clue as to where he was, he took his flannel off and tied it around his waist. He then started walking, looking for the nearest store or pay phone, something.

After a few hours, he came upon what looked like an abandoned gas station. He knocked a couple of times, but no answer. So, he used his shirt and busted the window open to unlock the door. He then opened the door and went for the coolers first for some water. He downed the first bottle, then started pulling out a bunch more. It was a long walk or drive, he’d need provisions.

He looked around and seen the newsstand. He walked to it and picked up the paper. __September 18, 2008.__ “September….” he muttered. He walked into the bathroom and put his shirt down on the sink beside him as he cleaned himself up a little. After rinsing his face, he checked out his chest, remembering it was like ribbons when he died. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and hissed, but stared at the burnt on handprint on his arm.

He walked out of the bathroom and started stocking up. As he walked around the counter to the register, he opened it and took out the money, when the television came to life. He turned it off. Then, the radio came on, static with the slight melodic sound coming from it. He stepped forward to turn the radio off, then the TV popped back on again.

Quickly shoving the rest of the money into his pocket, he found some salt and put it on the window sills. A very high pitched hissing sound started filling the room, making his ears hurt. He covered one with one hand. But the sound got to be too much and he stopped, covering both ears. However, the frequency started breaking the windows in the place. Dean took cover, waiting it out.

After the strange occurrence happened, Dean found a pay phone and dialed a number. No luck. He tried another. This time it was Bobby. “Yeah?”

“Bobby?” Dean said.

“Yeah?”

“It's me.”

“Who's “me”?”

“Dean.”

The only response he got was a dial tone on Bobby’s end. He hung up his own receiver and dialed again.

“Who is this?”

“Bobby, listen to me.”

“This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya.”

He gets the dial tone again. Dean hangs up, turns. He sees an old beat up white car parked outside the station and hotwire it and prove to Bobby he’s alive.

********************

-Sioux Falls, South Dakota…..

 

Dean walked up the stairs of Bobby’s home and banged on the front door. Bobby opened it and Dean smirks. “Surprise,” he says.

Bobby’s too shocked to do anything but stutter. “I, I don't...”

“Yeah, me neither.” Bobby stepped back and Dean walked in. “But here I am.”

Behind his back, Bobby picked up a silver knife. As Dean approached him, he lunged forward and slashes at him. He grabbed his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face. Dean stumbles back into the living room.

“Bobby! It's me!”

“My ass!”

Dean shoved a chair between him and Bobby, holding a hand out. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me.”

During the commotion, Katie came downstairs trying to figure out what in the hell was going on when she saw him. Her eyes popped wide and she gasped in surprised. “Bobby…”

Dean’s green eyes went to the young girl that was standing in the kitchen. “What the hell? Bobby, you’re a babysitter now?”

Bobby put his arm behind him, “Katie, stay back.” He lowered the knife, kicked the chair out of the way and slowly stepped toward Dean and touched his shoulder. He suddenly slashed at him again, Dean quickly disarmed him. “I am not a shapeshifter!”

The girl named Katie, yelped as she watched the scene. Bobby fought him. “Then you're a Revenant!”

He shoved him away. He holds the knife now and holds it in front of him. “Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?” Dean pushed up his sleeve and sliced at his arm, grunting slightly with the pain. Blood appears and begins spilling out slowly out of his arm.

Katie’s eyes popped wide again as she watched the blood spilling from her father’s arm. Bobby realized in that moment he was telling the truth. “Dean?”

Relieved and emotional, Dean said, “That's what I've been trying to tell you.”

Bobby broke emotionally, beginning to cry he pulled Dean in for a hug. Dean returned the hug with the same amount of emotion and then they pulled apart.

“It's... It's good to see you, boy.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“But... how did you bust out?”

“I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...”

All Katie could do was stare at them both, but mostly her eyes wouldn’t leave the green-eyed man. This man, standing in front of her was…was her father. She…she couldn’t…believe it. He was here….he was here!

Out of nowhere, Bobby splashed water in Dean’s face. He spit some out. “I'm not a demon either, you know.”

“Sorry. Can't be too careful.”

They walked further into the house, as Dean’s wiping himself off and told him what had happened. Katie finally followed, as Bobby looked at him extremely confused. “But... that don't make a lick of sense.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.” Dean slid his eyes to the young girl. There was something familiar about her. And why was she staring at him like that?

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit—”

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” he joked.

“What do you remember?”

“Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it.” He looked at Katie again as she walked toward Bobby. Where in the hell did he know her from? And why did she keep staring at him like that?

Bobby sat as Dean walked around the Desk. “Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not...”

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know.”

“Good.... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?”

“I haven't talked to him for months.”

“You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?”

“He was dead set on it.”

“Bobby, you should've been looking after him.”

“I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.”

Dean’s brow furrowed a little. “Why did you bury me, anyway?”

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it.”

“Well, I'm glad he won that one.”

“He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said.”

Dean’s voice dropped suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.”

The young girl spoke this time, “Aunt Grace, has been looking for him and she’s gotten close, but she said that was basically staying in the area wherever it was that you were buried.”

Realizing what that meant and remembering what all he saw around him when he came up, he swore, “Oh, damn it, Sammy.”

“What?”

“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.” He stripped off his button-down and then pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to reveal the hand branding on his arm.

Bobby stood coming to him. “What in the hell?”

“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”

“But why?”

“To hold up their end of the bargain.”

“You think Sam made a deal.” It wasn’t a question.

“It's what I would have done.” He looked at the young girl.

“Aunt Grace?” Dean asked, the smile on his lips going to his eyes. She was really cute.

She nodded. “She was my mom’s best friend. Grace Hamilton? She said she knew you and Sam from way back. Even she and my mom helped you find your dad.”

Dean froze when she said that. “Your mom?” He turned to the young girl. “Your mom wouldn’t by any chance be Elizabeth Manning would she?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She slid her eyes quickly to Bobby.

Bobby looked at Dean. “Son, sit down.”

“Bobby--”

“Sit down,” he ordered. Dean sat and Bobby looked at him. “What I’m about to tell you will be hard to believe but you gotta trust me it’s true.”

He nodded slowly, looking from Bobby to Katie, then back again. “Okay…”

Bobby took a breath. “Dean, Katie’s your daughter.”

Dean’s entire body froze with that proclamation. He shot up an eyebrow at the older man. “My…my…what?”

Bobby looked at the young girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes--Dean’s jaw fell open…he inspected her. She had his hair, his mouth….and Bobby nodded to the girl. She looked at Dean. “I don’t know why you’re making me do this. He probably doesn’t even remember. My name’s Katherine Elizabeth Winchester. I was born March twenty-fourth nineteen-ninety-six.” She reached behind her into her back pocket and pulled out a photograph. She held it out to him. “I’ve had this picture since I was four.”

Dean took the photo from her and looked down at it. It was a picture of Elizabeth and himself. He didn’t recognize anything in the background, but he remembered that day. He turned his eyes back up to Katie.

She took another breath and continued, “Mom gave me that photo telling me that the man in the photo was my father. Aunt Grace backed her up.” She tucked the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and began chewing as she wrung her hands nervously. This was the moment she was dreading 5 months ago, because there was no guarantees that he’d believe her and she’d wind up in the same place she was now. Missing a father whom she didn’t even know would have wanted her to begin with.

Bobby leaned down, opened a drawer and pulled out a manila folder. He handed it to Dean. “Inside that folder is Katie’s birth certificate.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “Now, Elizabeth may be a lot of things, especially now, but you know she’s not a liar, Dean. Not about something like this.”

Dean took the folder and opened it. He studied the birth certificate and then went to father’s name and sitting there in bold lettering was his full name. He looked at her birthday again and then up at Katie. “Oh…my…God…Reno,” he muttered.

“What?” Katie said, confused. “What about Reno?”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked up and smiled as he watched her gnaw on her bottom lip. Elizabeth did that when she was really nervous. “Your mom did that.”

“What?” she asked.

“Chewed her bottom lip when she was nervous,” Dean answered.

He couldn’t believe this…he was a dad! He was a dad! He actually lived long enough to have child. How in the hell had that happened? And why did she know anything about this? “Can I ask you something?”

She nodded slowly. “Absolutely.”

“How do you know about all this? This life?”

She took a deep breath and released it. “Mom.”

“But she knew how I felt about raising--”

“She didn’t care,” Katie said simply. “Mom never did when it came to you. I don’t know how things ended with you two but that was the reason why she never told you. She didn’t care if I had a father or not. To her you were basically an overgrown frat boy with a sex God complex.” She shrugged. “Whatever that means.”

He was stunned. It’s amazing what children will admit that adults won’t. “She said that?”

She nodded. “Word for word. I have no idea what it means and quite frankly, Dean, I don’t want to know.” She sighed and chewed her bottom lip again. She wanted to ask him a question but she didn’t know how or even if it was appropriate.

Dean didn’t like that she called him by his first name. It felt strange. He may not have ever thought of himself as becoming a father or being a father but he had always wanted to be one and he had hoped that his kids would call him by ‘dad’. “Huh…it’s amazing what you learn from the mouth of your own child.”

Her heart literally skipped a beat. “So….you believe me?”

He nodded. “Of course I do. Bobby’s right. Your mom may be a lot of things but she’d never lie about something like this. Not to mention, that this birth certificate is pretty legit.”

She squealed happily and without thinking, launched herself at Dean, hugging him around the neck. “EEE! Thank you!” Realizing what she had done, she jumped back. “Sorry.”

Bobby smirked. “She’s a hugger when she gets excited.”

He nodded. “I noticed.”

An awkward silence fell between them. Not exactly sure what else to say, Dean looked at Katie and asked, “Shall we locate your Uncle?”

She nodded. “The last time I talked to Aunt Grace she was in Indiana or something. She was on his trail.” Then a thought occurred to her. “What’s the name of the cell phone company he uses?”

Dean smirked. “How’d you know about that?”

She shrugged. “The night mom died--long story tell you later--Aunt Grace and I used the GPS on her phone to find her. I bet we could do that with Sam’s.”

After Dean finds Sam by the GPS on his phone, they figure out he’s in Pontiac, Illinois. Hopping into one of Bobby’s many cars they head for Illinois.

**********************

-Pontiac, IL….

4 months later and she finally tracked him down to one place. She walked into the Astoria hotel and asked for his room number. She glared at the man at the desk and said, “Look, dude, that man’s my husband and I have it on good authority he’s upstairs right now banging some girl he works with. So, give me his room number or I’ll make--”

“All right,” he said. He gave her the number and she went up to the room. She knocked and pretty brunette with dark eyes answered. “Is Sam here?”

“Sam….” she called.

Sam walked into view and stopped when he saw Grace at the door. “Grace?”

Without as much as a hi, she stormed into the room, pulled back her fist and punched Sam hard. He stumbled back. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. “What the hell was that for?!”

“For making me come looking for you!” she screamed. She looked at the girl. “You can close the door.”

“Okay, now that you found me, what the hell do you want?”

*******************

Bobby, Dean and Katie, walked to the door and Katie heard the muffled argument. She stopped her dad. “Dean, wait. Listen.”

He really didn’t like her using his first name like everyone else did.

“So, instead of calling ME, you turn to who? A bar slut? Geez, Sam if you needed a roll in the sheets I could've helped. God knows, what you could catch from her.”

They heard the muffled sounds of Sam asking something, but couldn’t make it out, but they heard, Grace say, “I'm here because your niece needs you, You Stupid Jackass.”

Then he hears, “My what?”

Katie smiled. “Ooh, let me knock, please? This will definitely be a lot more fun than telling you.”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

She knocked. A hot dark haired young woman answered, “So where is it?”

Dean looked at Bobby confused, then looked at the woman. “Where's what?”

“The pizza... that takes two guys and a little girl to deliver?”

“I think we got the wrong room.”

They see Sam step out and say, “Hey, is...” but stops when he sees Dean. He swallowed hard, shocked. His eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

Dean smiled, his eyes brighten. “Hiya, Sammy.”

Sam is totally silent. Dean stepped into the room, ushering his daughter in before him, ignoring the brunette as she let them in. As Dean got close, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at him, pushing Katie to the floor. The brunette screamed. Dean blocked Sam’s attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggled to get free.

Dean walked over to Katie and helped her to her feet. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

She nodded. “Does this happen a lot?”

He chuckled.”No.”

Sam shouted, “Who are you?!”

“Like you didn't do this?!”

“Do what?!”

Bobby kept his grip on Sam. “It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him.”

Sam stared at Dean, the struggling slowly leaving his body as confusion sets in. “What...?”

Dean walked to him cautiously. “I know. I look fantastic, huh?”

Bobby let go of him, who looks like he’s on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, hanging on. Bobby watched his boys being reunited and he couldn’t help the emotion that sprang to his eyes with the tears. Sam pushed Dean back at arm’s length.

The brunette looked between the 2 brothers. “So are you two like... together?”

Both Dean and Sam looked at her surprised that she’d ask that. “What? No. No. He's my brother.”

“Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go.”

Sam says it’s probably a good idea and after she gets dressed he walks her out, using the wrong name and then shuts the door in her face. Sam pulled on his shoes. Katie looked at her uncle and said, “Just a thought, Sam, if you’re gonna sleep with a girl you may want to get her name first and make sure you commit it to memory.”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Yeah, thanks.”

“So tell me, what'd it cost?”

Sam smiled. “The girl? I don't pay, Dean.”

“That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?”

“You think I made a deal?”

“That's exactly what we think.”

“Well, I didn't.”

Dean looked at him, the authority coming into his voice. “Don't lie to me.”

“I'm not lying.”

Not believing him, Dean walked to him. “So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this.”

Dean pushed himself up from the bed, angrily. “Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?”

Dean reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. “There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!”

Sam broke Dean’s grip. “I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.”

Dean relented. He knew the kid better than anyone. “It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you.”

“Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.”

“If he didn't pull me out, then what did?”

“The more pressing question is, who’s the small fry and why did Grace say I have a niece?” He looked at his brother. “You don’t have kids, Dean.”

“Actually, I do,” he said. He went to Katie. “Sam, meet my daughter, your niece, Katie Winchester. Katie, your Uncle Sam.”

Sam's eyes bulge in surprise. "Your daughter? With who?"

Grace answered this time, “Elle.”

Sam is shocked. Looks between all 3 of them. “Elizabeth was pregnant?” He looked at Grace. “And you never said anything?”

She shoved at his shoulder. “What was I supposed to say?! She was my best friend. You're my family, but it wasn't my place, Sammy. I've told her several times to tell him, but she never did. So...we're here. Elizabeth's dead.”

“Cuz she was stupid and wouldn't wait for back up.”

“Kate--”

“It's true! If she had waited she would still be alive.”

“So....wait. Lizzy died because.…”

Grace sighed. “Cause she wouldn't wait for me to go with her. I was fixing a wound Katie got and--"

Dean turned immediately to his daughter. "You were hurt?"

Katie sighed. "Long story.” She seen the look in her father’s eyes and said, “I promise to tell you, but not right now.”

He nodded. “I’m just confused. Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“She believed you weren’t ready to be a father.” She looked at Dean, in the eyes. “You were seventeen. Elle wasn’t even ready, Dean.”

Katie watched as a sad look went into his eyes.

“How would she know if I was never given the chance to find out?”

“I know. I tried telling her that, but she kept saying because I didn't get naked with you I had no reason to think I knew you better than her.”

“Well, it sounds like that despite our history she didn't know me either.”

“So, you do want me?” Katie asked, hopeful.

Dean looked from Grace to Bobby to Sam, then back to Katie. He knelt down in front of her. “I’m going to be totally honest with you, okay?”

She nodded. She wasn’t exactly sure she was going to like where this was headed.

“Look, Katie, in this life, having a child isn’t exactly ideal, because what we do could kill us and that’s the last thing I would have ever wanted was to leave you or any other children I have alone in the world. I never thought I’d live long enough to be a father. I never pictured myself a father. I thought the closest I’d ever come to being a dad was raising your Uncle Sam.” He gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. “But I’m ecstatic you’re here. I want to get to know you and I hope someday you’ll let me be your dad.”

Katie smiled and hugged him, sincerely. This wasn’t a hug that was provoked by just happiness, this was a hug that combined being happy and because she wanted one. She felt like she was in heaven when she felt his arms go around her and hugged her tight. She turned her face into his neck. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. To get to know you. To finally say I have a dad.”

He had never thought he’d hear that and his heart knew it. It thudded softly against his chest, happy and excited for whatever was going to happen. He tilted his head to her ear. “Now, you got one, okay?”

She nodded and hugged him tighter. She stepped back and Grace stepped forward. She lunged into Dean’s arms and held on. “God, I missed you!” she exclaimed.

“Missed you too, Gracie.”

Dean kept her in the hug just for a few more minutes and then looked into her blue eyes. “So, tell me…you gonna stick around?”

Grace looked up into his eyes. “If you want me to. I know how you felt about ‘groupies’ as you called them.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I need your help learning about my daughter.”

She smiled. It was his subtle way of telling her that he wanted her there. “Okay. I’ll stay. Until you get tired of me that is.”

“Sam?” Katie interjected.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Um…do you have something for a non-twenty-one year old to drink? I’m thirsty.”

He nodded. “I got water. Is that okay?”

She shrugged. “Yeah.”

He nodded and grabbed her a water and the others beers. He handed her a bottled water, then passed out the beers. He took a swig of his own, while Katie took a drink of her water. “Can I ask you something, Katie?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

“How old are you?”

“Um…I turned twelve two months ago.” She seen the looks on both Winchester men’s faces and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Mom never celebrated my birthday. I don’t ever remember having a gift or anything for my birthday, except this,” she held out her wrist and on it hung a charm bracelet, “which is from aunt Grace.” She looked at her father. “Like Grace said, mom wasn’t ready and it showed. Trust me.”

“So, two months ago, would be July, right?”

She nodded. “July fourth,” she answered.

“So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?”

“Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback.” 

“All by yourself,” Bobby said accusatory. “Who do you think you are, your old man?”

Dean sees something across the room and walks towards it.

Feeling guilty Sam said, “Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up.”

Dean straightened and holds up a pink lace bra. “Oh yeah. I really feel your pain.”

“Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.”

“When?” 

“Yesterday morning.” 

“When I busted out.” 

“You think these demons are here 'cause of you?” Bobby asked.

“But why?” 

“They can’t be that angry that you got out to come all the way up here, can they?” Katie asked.

“Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow.”

“How you feelin', anyway?” 

“I'm a little hungry.”

“Me too,” Katie added. 

“No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?” 

“Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?” 

“Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned.”

“Well, I feel fine.” 

“Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning,” Sam said. “We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.”

“I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking,” Bobby inquired.

“Hell yeah, it's worth a shot.” 

“I'll be right back.” Bobby leaves.

Dean stands up as to exit the room, when Sam stops him.

“Hey, wait.” He stood. “You probably want this back.”

Sam takes off the necklace that he got off Dean. It’s Dean’s amulet. He places it into Dean’s hand. He looked at it, touched. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, don't mention it.”

Dean puts the amulet on as Katie asks, “What is it?”

“It’s a, uh…it’s a necklace that your uncle Sam got me when I was about your age.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” she said smiling. She looked at Sam. “May I use your bathroom?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

She started jogging toward the room and Sam stopped her. He smiled. “Katie, for future reference you don’t have to ask.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

Sam smiled. “She looks like Elle.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“But she’s got your eyes and personality.”

Grace smiled. “I was hoping you’d notice that,” she said. “Elle kept arguing with me that her daughter doesn’t act anything like you.” She sighed. “Trust me when I tell you this. She deserved a better mom than the one she got. And you deserved to know you were a father.” She looked at Dean. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s okay. I get to now and that’s all that matters. Besides, it’s not your fault that my ex became a bitch after she broke up with me.”

The room fell silent and to break it, Sam asked, “Hey Dean, what was it like?”

“What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing.” 

Sam nodded. “Well, thank God for that.” 

“Yeah.” 

Katie walked out of the bathroom and Dean walked in.

***********************

They leave the motel not long after Dean got out of the bathroom. Sam tossed Dean the keys and he looked at the car like a man in love. Katie laughed. “Oh, my God! Mom was right.”

“About what?” he asked, touching the black satin of the car’s body.

“That you love this car as if she’s a girl.”

Sam snickered. Dean smiled. “It was your grandfather’s car, you know?”

“Really?”

He nodded. “He took care of her and so do I.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked over the roof of the car and smiled at Grace. “Note to self, don’t get upset when I discover that he loves the car more than me.”

Grace laughed softly. Dean stopped and looked at his daughter, halting her entrance into the car. “Katie.”

“Yes?” she asked looking at him sideways.

“I know it’s gonna take you awhile to believe me, but I can tell you right now if it was your life or this car that would be a no-brainer for me.”

She smiled and tapped his arm. “Sure, Dean. Let’s go talk to this psychic.” She slid into the car.

Grace sighed and looked at Dean. “Don’t worry. She’ll believe you sooner than you think. She’s spent eight years trying to decipher my stories of you and her mother’s. Once she figures out that I’m right she’ll let you in. I promise.”

He nodded.He got into the car and drove off.

***********************

They went to a psychic friend of Bobby’s named Pamela. She sets up and prepares for the seance and then looks for something that the mystery guy touched. Dean reveals the handprint on his arm and Pamela touches it and started the seance.

At the end of it, they got a name and Pamela ended up in the hospital with her eyes burned out. By Bobby’s orders, Sam, Dean, Grace and Katie leave. They get into the car and start driving. Katie sighed. “Dean.”

“Dean?” Sam asked. “I thought you said she was your daughter?”

“She is,” he countered.

Grace chuckled. “Sammy, she’s gone twelve years without a dad. It’s gonna take a little getting used to. She’ll get used to having Dean around and you won’t get her to stop using it.”

Dean looked through the rear-view mirror at her. “What’s up, Kit-Kat?”

She smiled. She actually liked that her dad gave her a nickname. Grace gave her the nickname of Katie. While her mom always called her ‘Katherine’. Which might be why she hated her full name. “I’m hungry. Do you think we can get something to eat?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

They found a diner about a mile out of town and Dean pulled in, just as Grace’s phone rang. She stepped out of the car and flipped it open. “Grace Hamilton.” She listened. “Hey, Mike. What’s up?”

They all walked into the diner and they found a booth, while Sam went to call Bobby to check on Pamela. Katie flipped through the menu. She knew what she wanted, but…

“Order anything, Kiddo.”

“Anything?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Can I have a bacon double cheeseburger, fries and a large chocolate shake?”

He laughed. “Oh, you are so my daughter!” he exclaimed happily. “You can absolutely have that.”

“With a slice of apple pie?” she added.

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

Grace hung up the phone and sighed. “Kate, how much would you hate me if I told you I had to leave for awhile?”

“Why this time?”

“Because Mike Davern needs my help in Vermont.”

“You mean that guy that mom hooked up with for like two weeks while we were there?”

She nodded. “Is that okay?”

She shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Kate--”

“What am I going to say, Aunt Grace? You’re an adult and if Mike really needs your help then you need to go. You don’t need my permission to do it.” She looked over at her dad. “Unless for some reason Dean doesn’t want me around.”

He scoffed. “You kidding? Now that I got you do you really think you’re going anywhere?”

She smiled. She looked at her Godmother. “Go.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna put your homeschooling homework in your bag. I got lessons planned out for a month and I’ll talk to Uncle Sam and see if he can help you when you need it, okay?”

She nodded. “Be careful.”

“I promise, Beautiful.” She stood and walked out. Stopping to talk to Sam.

Dean and Katie ordered food. Katie ordered a piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream while Dean ordered for himself and Sam.

Sam walked to the table and slid in.

“What'd Bobby say?”

“How’s Pamela?” Katie asked. 

“Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U.” 

“And blind, because of us.”

Katie exhaled. “Guys, com on. This wasn’t our fault.” 

“Katie’s right. And we still have no clue who we're dealing with.

“That's not entirely true.” 

“No?” 

“We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us.” 

“You're crazy. Absolutely not.” 

“We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?”

“Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?”

“You got a better idea?” 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?”

“Okay.”

“What’s that got to do with this?” 

“So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something.”

“Yeah, but what if we’re not dealing with a demon?” Katie asked.

As uncomfortable as it made Dean to have her here and helping them, he had to ask. “What do you mean, Sweetheart?”

“Well, from what I’ve read of Aunt Grace’s books and of mom’s, demons don’t do that. Not unless they’re high-tiered demons. And as much as Uncle Sam loves you.” She paused. __And me already.__ “I don’t think you’re that important to anyone down there.”

The waitress dropped their plates down in front of them and then took a seat. Dean looked at her, while Grace lifted a brow in surprise. “You angling for a tip?” Dean asked.

“I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us.” She closed and opened her eyes and they were demon-black.

Without realizing it, Katie grabbed for Dean’s arm. A man in a uniform and a cook behind the counter also have black eyes. The uniformed man goes and locks the door, standing guard in front of it.  

The waitresses eyes go back to normal. “Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck.”

“That's me.” 

“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?”

“I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.” He felt Katie’s grip get tighter and he curled his arm subtlety.

“Right. You don't,” the demon said snidely. 

“No. I don't.” 

“Lying's a sin, you know.”

“I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…”

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself.”

Sam shifted in his chair as if to attack her, but Dean stopped him. He settled back into his seat. “No, you won't,” Dean told her.

Katie’s grip tightened.

“No?” 

“No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.” 

“I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.”

Dean leaned forward, challenge in his eyes. He gently took his arm back and slapped demon, once and then again. All she did was glare at them. “That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam,” Dean sneered.

Dean took Katie’s hand. “Come on, Sweetheart. We’ll get you something to eat a drive-thru.” He threw down money on the table. “For the pie.”

* * *

They went back to Sam’s motel and they discussed sleeping arrangements. Dean took the pull-out bed and Sam kept his bed. While Katie took the recliner that was in the room. However, her and Dean were sitting on the pull-out couch reading several books laid out in front of them and her mom’s journal, when they both fell asleep. She dropped her head to his torso and curled up.

Katie stirred slightly when she heard the high-pitched ringing sound, then the TV flipped on and the static was really loud. She groaned and murmured, “Dad, make it stop.”

As she said that, the radio started tuning. She moaned again and Dean started to stir. He touched her head gently. “Kitty?”

“Make it stop,” she murmured curling into him more.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing what was going on. He gently tapped Katie. “Sweetheart, sit up, please.”

She moaned and sat up. “What?” She gasped softly as her dad reached around her for the shotgun.

He hopped over the bed. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

She moved off the bed and stood behind her dad as he looked around the room. She looked where Sam would have been sleeping and looked at her dad. “Where’s Sam?”

He looked at the bed and noticed the lack of a body. “I don’t know.”

The ringing got louder and Katie quickly covered her ears. As it got louder and louder and the mirrors started to shatter, Katie fell to her knees. Dean soon followed and pulled her into him, protecting her as the windows and mirrors began to shatter.

Bobby rushed in and saw Dean curled around Katie, bleeding from his ears. The ringing stopped once Bobby got their attention. Katie groaned and sat up, fiddling with her ears. Dean looked at her. “Are you okay?” he asked in a normal voice.

“WHAT?” she screamed over the ringing in her own ears.

He looked her over and only saw a small cut on her arm from the glass. He looked at Bobby. “Get me a washcloth, please?”

He walked into the bathroom and came back out with a damp washcloth. Dean looked at his daughter. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna clean you up, okay?”

“WHAT?!”

He smiled. He showed her where she was bleeding. He then looked into her eyes as he said, “I’m going to clean you up, okay?”

She nodded. About 10 minutes later, they were on the road with Bobby driving and Dean cleaning out his ears of the blood. On the way to finding the thing that was doing all this, Dean called Sam to check in. After lying to him, they were off.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, where Dean and Bobby waited for Castiel to show, Katie turned to her father. “I can’t hear anything!”

He smiled. “Give it a little more time, Kiddo. I promise.”

She wiggled her ear trying to get the ringing to stop. “This is so weird!”

As they waited, Katie got her hearing back. The wind picked up violently and the shingles on the roof started to rattle and thud. The light bulbs started to burst all around them and Katie squeaked in fright. They ducked slightly. The door came open and the light sockets began to spark. Through the dramatic entrance they saw a guy in a trenchcoat walk in.

“Most things that I know that appear in a trenchcoat are never good!” Katie yelled over the commotion.

Dean didn’t say anything right away. He was actually strangely mesmerized by this person. Helooked at her. “Keep close and stay behind me.”

Bobby and Dean attempt to shoot him, but it’s like they bounce off him. Dean picked up the demon knife of Ruby’s and circled with the man. “Who are you?”

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” he said sarcastically. He stabbed the man in the chest, but it didn’t do anything.

Katie looked from the strange man to her dad. “I think you made it mad.”

The man gripped the knife and pulled it out of his chest, dropping it to the floor. Bobby attempted to hit him with a crowbar, but the trenchcoat guy caught the bar and touched Bobby’s head and the older man fell to the floor. Katie gasped and put her hand into Dean’s. He turned to Dean. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

He started going for Katie when Dean moved her more behind him. “Touch her and so help me…”

The man looked at him and knew that he better not. “All right.”

Dean walked over to Bobby and felt for a pulse. The man flipped through the book that was sitting on the table and said, “Your friend is alive.”

Dean glared up at him. “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

“What do you want?” Katie said softly.

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”

“I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean slowly stood. “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Katie opened her mouth to say something when the sound of thunder crashing and lightning lit the room. She block the light and saw the shadow of the man’s wings. “Oh, my…God. Dean.”

“I see it, Sweetheart.”

Dean wasn't buying this. He looked at Castiel. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

His lips fell into a frown. “You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean’s brow furrowed slightly. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?”

Katie giggled behind her father.

“This? This is... a vessel.”

He couldn’t believe it. “You're possessing some poor bastard?”

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”

Castiel frowned, disappointed. “I told you.”

He still couldn’t believe it. “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

Castiel stepped toward him and the Sassy one stepped up next to him. “Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience,” he all but muttered.

Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?”

“Why'd you do it?”

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”


	4. A Forever Home

**-September 20, 2008….**

“UNCLE SAM!”

Sam raised an eyebrow curiously at his brother. “Uncle Sam? Since when…?”

“She calls me dad sometimes, but then corrects herself. I think she wants to go do it, but isn’t sure if we’re gonna stick around. So…just go with it.”

Sam walked into the kitchen. “Yes, Katie?”

“Grace wants to talk to you about my schooling.” She walked into the living room, on her way in, she hands her phone to Sam. She looked at her father. “Are you cool with me being with you forever?”

“Huh?” he asked a little confused. “I…I thought that that’s what being a parent was about, Kiddo?” he asked.

She shrugged. Dean knew that if he wanted her to open up to him, he’d have to insist on it. “Katie, you can tell me anything and I promise you whatever you’ve gotta say isn’t going to make me run in the other direction.”

“Grace isn’t coming back.”

“Wha…what?”

She nodded. “So, if you have a problem with me being with you and Sam you might want to say something now and I don’t know…I’ll stay with Bobby.”

“She’s really not coming back?”

She shook her head. “She’s going to join forces with that Mike guy and tool around with him.” She sighed and plopped on the couch. She laid back. “Why doesn’t anyone want to be around me?”

Dean smiled. __And our first teenage mood swing.__ “Sweetheart, I want to be here. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I wanted to be your dad, Katie. I’m sorry that Grace and your mother have disappointed you, but I can at least promise that I’m going to try not to.”

She sighed heavily. “Dad,” she said softly and Dean smiled, but she kept her arm over her eyes. “They disappoint me. They dropped the ball. Mom was supposed to be my mom and once I got old enough to be on my own she would leave me in the motel room while her and Grace went to hunt the big bad. The only reason why I know what I know about hunting now is because Grace was afraid that whatever they were hunting would come for me to get to them.”

“And she’s right,” he told her. “They will. How much did Grace show you.”

“Well, I’m only five-one…I know how to punch hard enough to get away.”

He laughed softly and moved to the couch. He crouched down in front of her. “Well, that’s good, but Katie, honey, your height hasn’t got anything to do with your ability to kick ass, trust me.” He sighed. “As much as I didn’t want you to know about this world I can’t stop it now. So, if you want me to I can teach you how to do it.”

She turned her head quickly and stared at him. “Really?”

He nodded. She slowly sat up and looked at her dad. “You’re not going to bail or tell me later that I’m too young?”

He shook his head. “No. Grace is right about one thing, Honey.”

“What’s that?”

“Whatever we’re hunting might come after you to get to us.” He looked at up as Sam walked in. “I know Uncle Sam and I will be more at ease knowing you can take care of yourself.”

“Especially since you’re going to be with us one-hundred percent of the time.”

“Wha..wha..what do you mean?”

Dean looked at him with an identical confused look. Sam smiled. “Grace called to inform Katie that she wasn’t coming back and anything that she was instructed to either keep or throw out. While she wanted to talk to me about becoming Katie’s teacher.”

Katie’s jaw dropped in shock. “Really?”

He nodded. “There’s some things I gotta do before the state will accept it but if you want I will teach you until you graduate from high school and then we’ll discuss what to do after that--hunting full-time or college.” He looked at Dean and then said, “That’s your choice.”

She looked from Sam to Dean and stared at Dean. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She smiled. Sam looked at Dean. “Grace is going to rush mail me Katie’s information. I have to do a bunch of stuff before South Dakota will accept it, but it shouldn’t be a problem for me to be her teacher.” He studied him. “If that’s okay with you?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Sammy, you know I sucked in school. I’m still not entirely sure how I graduated.”

Sam laughed. He knew how important it was for his brother to have a relationship with his daughter and honestly he wanted one with her too. He looked at Katie. “And your dad’s right. You’re stuck with us, Kate. If you want us that is?”

She looked at both of the guys. “So, wait, um…you want me to stick around?”

Dean nodded. “You’re my kid. I’m not going to turn my back on you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the first twelve years of your life, but I would love to be there for the rest.” He pushed a curly tendril from her face. “But, Sweetheart, I’m gonna ask you to be patient with me and your uncle Sam. We’ve never raised a kid and definitely not a little girl.”

She laughed. “I’m not much different than a boy, da--Dean. Except I have my period and I’m growing boobs.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. She turned her face into his neck and whispered, “Thank you for everything. I don’t care what mom thought you’re ready to be my dad.”

He smiled. “Does that mean you’ll start calling me dad?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Maybe someday soon.”

Hey, he’d take that any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You'll see a little bit about her schooling, but it'll be mostly for bonding moments with Sam.


	5. Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cute father-daughter moment at the end of this chapter. Enjoy

**-September 22, 2008…..**

Katie stirred in her bed at the sound of raised voices. She moaned and looked at the bedside clock. She sat up and ran a hand through her blond hair. She sighed. She padded downstairs and looked at her dad and uncle. “What’s with the raised voices, guys?” she muttered. She walked to the coffee pot that just had water in it. She poured some water into the mug on the counter.

Dean winced. “I’m sorry, Baby. Me and Uncle Sam are discussing what Castiel said to us the other night.”

She prepared her hot chocolate the way she liked it and then turned to her dad. She sipped and then smiled. “Don’t let me stop you. Is anyone going to town today?”

“We could,” Sam said. “Whatcha need?”

She looked at each guy and sighed. “Girl stuff. Not to mention some school supplies. If we’re gonna do this whole homeschool thing then I want to be prepared. Grace wasn’t last year and we always seemed to be stopping for supplies at each case location.”

Sam nodded. “That can be arranged. Once you eat your breakfast and take a shower.”

She nodded. She walked over to the table and sat across from Sam. “So, what’s the debate about?”

“Your dad doesn’t think that Castiel pulled him from hell.”

“He didn’t!” he exclaimed.

“Well, then tell me what else it could be.” 

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel.”

“Yeah, it seems plausible,” she said. “And he did have wings.” Sam smirked. “Thank you, Katie.” He looked at Dean. “Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?” ”Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie.”

“Demon’s don’t have wings,” she pointed out.

“A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” Sam told him.

“Wait, hold up,” Katie said. “Who’s Ruby and who’s Lilith?”

Dean exhaled. “Ruby’s a demon. We met her last year. Lilith is a big time demon in hell. When I made the deal to keep Sam alive, Lilith held my deal.”

“Ahh…so, she’s Hell’s Bookie,” she said sarcastically. “How nice for her.”

The boys laughed. Satisfied with Katie’s catch up, Dean looked at Sam.m “Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?” ”Yeah. You just did, Dean,” he said matter-of-factly. 

”I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me.”

“Dean, we have a theory.”

“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please.”

“Why is this so unbelievable to you?”

Dean looked down into Katie’s blue eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I thing we--”

“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!” ”You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” He looked at Katie. “Could you come in here please.”

All 3 Winchesters walked into the room. “I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.”

“What’s cuneiform?” Katie asked, generally interested.

“It’s an old ancient style of writing.”

“Oh, cool.”

“What else?” Dean demanded. 

“What else, what?” Bobby said grumpily. 

“What else could do it?” Dean needed to know.

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box?” Bobby asked. Dean nodded. “As far as I can tell, nothing.”

“Dean, this is good news.” 

“How?”

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?

“Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?”

“Of course!” Katie said.

“At this point, Vegas money's on yeah.”

“I don't know, guys.”

“Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.

“Proof?”

Yes.

Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it.

“Why not?”

“Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?”

“Dean--”

“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy.”

“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs.”

“Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God.”

“Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat.”

“Fine. What do we know about angels?”

Bobby picked up a pile of books and placed them in front of him and said to Dean, “Start reading.”

Dean looked at the pile of books and turns to Sam. “You're gonna get me some pie.” Dean grabbed a book off the top of the pile.

Sam smirked and looked at Katie. “Go take a shower and get dressed and then we’ll run into town, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

********************

They pulled into the parking lot of the store and they both got out of the car. Sam was talking to Dean on the phone and Katie pulled her list out of her jeans back pocket. Sam looked up to see Ruby lurking behind the building. He hung up with Dean and looked at Katie. “Go ahead and head in. I’ll be there in a sec.”

She nodded and walked into the store. Sam walked to Ruby. They talked about the fact that an angel saved Dean and Ruby seems really freaked out by it. They got back to the house and they were packing up to leave. Bobby told them they were going to check on Olivia Lowry, a hunter friend of his.

She climbed into the backseat as Sam slid over so that Dean could take the wheel. Dean took the bag and looked inside. “Dude?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the pie?”

Katie smirked. “Hey,” she tapped Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you feel about these, but I’ll share one of the two I got.”

He looked down and seen an apple pie in a box in her hand. He smiled. “Thanks, Beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

**********************

They got to Olivia’s place and Dean looked at Katie. “Stay between me and Sam, okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He halted. “Don’t do that.”

“Wha..what?” she asked genuinely innocent.

“Sir,” Sam explained. “Your grandfather made us call him that.”

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry. I didn’t know. Mom made me call her ma’am, so…”

“Well, don’t call me ‘Sir.” He looked at her and said firmly. “I’ll tolerate ‘Dean’ for now and at some point I’d hope for dad, but it’s on your timetable, Kiddo, but I will not tolerate ‘sir’, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

They got out of the car and she did as she was told, staying between Dean and Sam. They walked into the house, all 3 men had shotguns. She took a hold of her dad’s coat and then stopped when he did. She turned to look and laying on the floor was Olivia’s body. “Oh, God…”

Bobby gasped slightly and then walked out. Dean called after him and then looked at Katie. “I want you to go outside.”

“But, I’ve seen--”

“Katie, please,” he pleaded. “I know your mom probably let you see this stuff, but I’m not your mom and I don’t want you to see it.”

She looked into his eyes and sighed. “Okay. I’ll go…check on Uncle Bobby.”

“Thank you.”

They investigated the room and noted some things, then Bobby came back in, Katie stood by the door. “Bobby, you all right?” Dean asked.

“I called some hunters nearby…”

“Good. We can use their help,” Dean said.

“...except they ain't answering their phones either.”

“Something's up, huh?” Sam asked, standing.

“You think?”

“Uncle Bobby!” Katie exclaimed.

Bobby walked out of the room. Sam and Dean exchanged concerned looks. Katie’s stomach dropped in fear. If hunters were dying like Olivia did, did that mean she’d lose them? She walked further into the house. “Um…Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“If hunters are dying will you?”

Sam looked at his brother and then at his niece. He knew what this was. Dean walked to her. “Not if I can help it, Sweetheart.”

**********************

They checked other hunters, and just like Olivia they were dead. Katie was getting more and more frightened. What if she did lose them before her dad knew that she looked at him like a dad? She sighed. Dean called Bobby and told him what was up at Jed’s house. They decided to head back to Bobby’s.

At some point, Katie had fallen asleep in the backseat and Dean had switched places with Sam to sleep himself. Sam stopped off at a Gas and Sip and got some gas. He headed in to pay and use the bathroom. When he finished, he started washing his hands when the are smoked like it was really cold. The ghost of Victor Henriksen began kicking Sam’s ass.

Outside, Dean woke up and realized that they had stopped. He got out of the car and shut the door. Katie began to stir. “Go back to sleep, Sweetheart. I’m just going to check on Uncle Sam.”

“With the shotgun?” she asked, still half asleep.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

He walked into the bathroom and shot at Henriksen. The ghost disappeared. On the way back to Bobby’s Dean attempted and failed to get a hold of Bobby. Katie sat up and looked at her uncle and father. “Is Uncle Bobby going to be okay?”

He opened his mouth to lie and decided lying wasn’t the best course of action. “I don’t know, Katie.”

She looked at Sam and saw the abrasion on his forehead. “What happened to you?”

He smiled. “A ghost and I didn’t see eye to eye.”

“So, he beat the crap out of you?”

He nodded, “Pretty much.”

“When we get back to the house I can fix you up. I used to do it for mom and Grace.” She looked at Dean. “Bullets are really, really hard to get out, did you know?”

He laughed. “Yeah. I know.”

*********************

They got to the house and all rushed in, the boys with shotguns, and Katie between them. They searched the entire downstairs. No Bobby. She sighed. “Where could he be?” She asked out loud as she picked up an iron fireplace accessory. “Iron still “kills” them, right?”

Dean smiled. “Right.”

She looked at both guys. “If you have to separate, who do I stay with?” She looked at them in the eyes. “This is something I need to know.”

“Your dad,” Sam said.

They see an iron fireplace rod on the floor in front of the stairs and they check it out. They hear a noise and they separate. Dean and Katie go check out the noise and Sam goes to check outside. They slowly climbed the stairs. They get to the top of the stairs and round the corner when a door blows shut. Katie squeaks in fright. Her hands, which are holding the iron is shaking.

A door creaks open and Katie looked at her dad. “Are we going in there?”

He nodded. She groaned. “But…”

Dean looked at her. “Just trust me, okay? I know that’s hard for you because you don’t know me, but please trust me.”

She didn’t say anything, just followed him in, holding the iron. The air became cold, their breaths smoky. Katie looked behind her when she seen a blond haired girl come out of nowhere. She gasped. Not caring that she hadn’t said it to him, she stammered, “Da-da-da-dad!”

“Dean Winchester, still so bossy.”

Dean turned and Meg said, “This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut.”

“Meg?”

“It's okay, I'm not a demon.”

Katie looked at her dad. “You know her?”

“Long story.” He looked at Meg. “You're the girl the demon possessed.”

“Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood. It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry -- was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner…” she touched her head. “….in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?” 

“Well, we thought--”

“No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?” she pleaded.

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying you're sorry!” She hit him and knocked him to the floor, which knocked Katie to the floor. MEG slaps DEAN and knocks him to the floor.

“Meg. Meg…” Dean tried.

Meg kicked him. Katie gasped. “Dad!” 

“We didn't know,” he insisted.

“No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?”

“No, I don't.”

She grabbed Dean’s jacket and he notices the hand has a brand on it as she says, “You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?”

“We did the best we could.”

She shoved him to the floor and kicked him again. He looked at Katie. “Move.”

She scampered up and started backing up down the hall as Meg kept at him and at him, kicking him. Katie’s gut tightened as she watched her father get up. She looked at Meg and then at her father again. Tears welled in her eyes. “Dad…” she said tearfully.

He crawled into a room away from Katie and took his gun out as Meg followed him inside. “Come on, Dean, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets,” she taunted. ”I'm not shooting you.” Dean shot at the ceiling and an iron chandelier falls and lands on Meg, she disappeared. “Iron,” he said.

“DAD!” she rushed inside and threw herself in his arms. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m good.” He kissed her hair. “Now.” And he had never spoken more truer words than in that moment.

******************

They get back downstairs and the chaos starts happening again. Katie sighed, “Oh, not again.”

“Come on, Katie,” Bobby said. They gathered up some stuff and went to the basement.

He opened a completely iron-clad, salt-covered panic room. Katie looked around when the lights when on. “What…is this?”

“You built a panic room?” Sam asked, smiling.

“I had a weekend off,” Bobby said, looking serious.

Katie laughed. “Of course,” she looked at Sam, “Because something like this only takes seventy-two hours to build.”

Sam snickered.

“Bobby.”

“What?”

“You're awesome.” He smiled and then the smile faded when he seen a poster of the famous Bo Derek picture of her in a bathing suit. “Oh.”

*********************

Katie was pacing to keep awake. Dean watched her. “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep.”

She shook her head. “I’ll sleep when my dad, uncle and pseudo-grandfather’s lives aren’t being threatened.”

Sam smiled. “Do you even know what that word means?”

“Um…no…” she said innocently.

“It means fake,” Sam said. “An imposter.”

Her mouth formed an ‘O’ and she looked at her dad and then Bobby. “I’m sorry!”

He laughed. “It’s okay. You should sleep.”

She shook her head. “Can’t, even though I want to.”

*********************

An hour or so later, Sam and Dean are making salt bullets at a table, while Katie’s reading one of the many books Bobby’s got in the room with them. “See, this is why I can't get behind God.”

“Huh?” Katie asked, confused. “Have you finally cracked?”

Sam chuckled. “What are you talking about?”

“If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?”

Sam and Katie, then Dean turn to look at Bobby.

“I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole.” 

“Yeah.”  Seconds later, Bobby said, “Found it.” ”What?” Sam and Katie said in unison.

“The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts…” Bobby explained.

“Yeah?”

“Mark of the Witness.” ”What?” Katie asked walking to Bobby.

“Witness? Witness to what?” Sam asked as Katie read to herself over Bobby’s shoulder. ”The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose.” 

“Who?”

“Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls.” Sam walked to him, standing beside Katie. “Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy.”  ”Wait, wait.” Dean rose. “What -- what book is that prophecy from?”

“Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, boys.” In unison the brothers asked, “A sign of what?”  ”The apocalypse.”

“Whoa, time out,” Katie said. “As in ‘the world is coming to end’ and all that crap?”

“That would be it.”

“Great. As if finding your father was risen from hell by an angelic butthead wasn’t enough.”

“Butthead?” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Well, the word I wanted to say I’m not old enough to yet,” she said sassily.

Dean laughed. “Oh, kiddo, you’re exactly what I needed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell you later.”

They decide before taking the End of the World Road Trip, that they should take care of the ghosts upstairs. Dean looked at Katie. “Sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know how to use a shotgun?”

She nodded. “One of the rare times mom actually taught me to use a gun. Why?”

Dean smiled. “Good. We’re gonna need your help.”

She nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Shoot anything that don’t look like us,” Sam told her.

She nodded and cocked the gun. “Got it.”

*****************

After shooting a ghost on the way upstairs, they got to the library. Dean and Sam helped Bobby gather everything, while Katie stood watch. The twin girls that had died on one of Bobby’s cases appeared. She aimed and fired, they disappeared.

“Good job, Baby.”

As Dean walked into the kitchen to gather some ingredients the twin girls appeared again. Katie aimed, and fired again. As Bobby continued to gather stuff, the sliding doors to the kitchen closed. Katie looked at Bobby and Bobby said, “Dean?”

“I’m all right, Bobby. Keep working.”

After Dean and Sam came out of the kitchen and Bobby started the chanting, all that could be heard through the place was the sounds of gunshots as Dean, Katie and Sam just kept shooting. As they got closer, Meg’s ghost tried to get Bobby and he dropped the bowl. Dean caught it and threw it into the fire.

Katie put the gun down and rushed to the older man. “Bobby!”

“I’m…o….kay…” he told her.

The boys helped him to his feet.

********************

Later that night, Katie couldn’t sleep even though her mind, body and soul were exhausted. Wrapping the blanket around her, she went downstairs. She found her dad and uncle sleeping in the living room. She went to her knees beside her dad and woke him up. “Dean.”

He blinked tiredly. “Baby, what are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep,” she said softly. “Can I lay with you?”

Dean looked into her eyes and could tell she was exhausted. “Sure, baby. Come here.”

She laid down and Dean wrapped an arm around her. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. He had no idea how okay it was. No one besides Grace had held her while she slept. She always wondered what it would feel like to have her __dad__ hold her while she slept. “Good night…dad.”

His heart swelled with joy. “Good night, Baby.” He kissed her hair. And listening to her sleep lulled him to sleep also.

********************

In the morning, Dean jerked awake and found the spot where Katie had been laying empty, but her blanket was there. He looked around and saw Sam getting ready for the day. Sam looked at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Where’s Kate?”

“Bathroom. She’s taking a shower. She said she wanted to make sure it was free when you woke up.” He smiled. “Dean. I gotta say, you have one amazing kid.”

“I know.”

“Why did she come lay next to you last night?”

“I think she had a bad dream or something,” he answered. “So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?”

“No, not really.”

“So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil.”

“Why are you asking me all this?”


	6. In The Beginning

**-Late September…**

Katie woke up on the grass in a park and she looked around. Her heart was thundering hard in her chest as her stomach churned with fright. Where was she? Where was her dad? Uncle Sam? She noticed that everyone seemed to be wearing old clothes. Like 1970s clothing. She ran a hand through her semi-curly hair and tried to figure out where she was. Where her dad was. She exhaled.

She continued to look around and then headed toward town, which wasn’t that far from where she was. She straightened her jean jacket and attempted to figure out where she was.

*******************

Dean jerked awake from another nightmare and his eyes flew open. He looked over his shoulder to check on Katie when he realized that she wasn’t there. They were watching a stupid movie the night before and had fallen asleep. He looked beside him again and Cas was there.

“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?” ”What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?” He sat up and looked at Castiel. “Where’s my daughter?”

“She’s safe. You’ll see her soon.”

“What? Where is she?”

“Listen to me. You have to stop it.”

“Stop what?”

Castiel put 2 fingers to Dean’s forehead….

“Move it buddy – you can't sleep here.”

Dean jerked and looked around tiredly. “Okay... sleep... where?”

“Anywhere but here.”

He sat up and pulled John’s journal from the large pocket inside his leather jacket and then pulled his phone out. He flipped it open and it beeped at him saying ‘No Signal’. Dean moved it around to see if the signal would catch, but nothing. “Perfect.”

“Yeah, I tried that too.”

Dean’s whipped around when he heard that voice. Relief washed over him when he saw his daughter standing there in the outfit she wore the day before. Cream colored jeans, green long-sleeved shirt, and a blue jean jacket. He quickly stood and rushed her, hugging her. “Oh, thank God…I was worried.”

“Me too,” she said and held onto him. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” He looked across the street and saw ‘Jay Bird’s Diner’. “But let’s get you a soda and me a coffee. Maybe if we get some caffeine in us then we’ll be able to figure this out.”

They walked into the diner and Dean sat down next to the dark haired man and Katie took the stool next to him. Dean looked over at the dark haired man. “Hey, where the hell am I?”

“Jay Bird's Diner.”

“Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh... city and state.”

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

“Lawrence.”

“Hey, you okay buddy?” the dark haired man asked.

“Yeah, tough night.”

“Hey, uh, coffee here, Reg.”

Katie looked to see who Reg was and seen a hippie man over in the corner of the counter. “Okay, coming right up,” Reg said.

She had a feeling they weren’t in 2008 anymore. Dean pulled out his cell phone and said to the dark-haired man, “Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?”

“The USS Enterprise?” he joked.

Katie snickered. “Um…Dean, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, figuratively speaking.

“What?” he looked up at Reg who brought his coffee over. He was dressed in old hippie clothing, something Sonny Bono would have worn in the early days of Sonny and Cher. “Thanks... nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right? Could you bring my daughter a soda please?”

She smiled. “I’ll take a coca-cola, please?”

He nodded.

“Sonny and Cher broke up?” The dark haired guy asked.

Katie looked around and tapped her dad. “Hey, look. They’re dressed in clothes that remind me of a Scooby-Doo cartoon.”

Dean looked around the diner and noticed everyone dressed in 70s-era clothing. Katie looked at the headline on the dark haired man’s newspaper: ****Nixon accepts resignation of top….****  the rest is cut off by how the man was holding the paper.

“Um…dad, wasn’t Nixon the seventies president?”

“Yeah.”

She nodded to the paper. “Look. See if you can see a date.” She smiled at Reg. “Thank you.”

Dean looked at the date on the paper and seen that it said April 30, 1973. “Nineteen-seventy-three.”

A man entered the diner and greeted the dark-haired man. “Hey, Winchester.” Both Dean and the dark-haired man look around. The older man shook the hand of the dark haired man. “Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?”

“Hey, Mr. D.” 

“I heard you were back.” 

“Yeah, a little while now.” 

“Good to have you home, John, damn good.” 

“Dad?” Dean asked a little surprised. 

“Well, say hello to your old man for me.” 

“You got it, Mr. D.”  John noticed Dean staring at him. “Do we know each other?”

“I guess not,” he muttered.  John gets up to leave. “Take it easy, pal.”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered.

She looked at her dad. “That was grandpa?!” she exclaimed quietly.

He nodded slowly, still in shock. “Yeah. That’s him.”

“Oh….” she watched him leave. “He’s cute.”

Dean stared at his daughter horrified. “Katherine!”

She smiled. “Nice to know that I got the good looks from somewhere.”

He chuckled in disbelief. “Come on, Smart Ass. Let’s get out of here and try to figure out a way home.”

They started to discreetly follow John through town. As they rounded the corner they almost bumped into Castiel. Katie yelped. “What is this?”

“What does it look like?” Castiel asked.

“It looks like I’m in a new version of Back to the Future,” Katie shot at him.

Castiel looked down at her, confused. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Is it real?” Dean asked.

“Very.”

“But how?”

He put a gentle hand on Katie’s shoulder and said to Cas, “Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did we get here?”

“Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion.” 

“Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!”

“I told you, you have to stop it.” 

Katie glared at him, arms folded over her chest. “Anyone ever told you, you’re kind of a jerk?” She looked at her dad. “Again, not the word I wanted to use.”

He laughed softly, then looked at Cas firmly. “Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?”

Behind them tires screech and a horn honks and they look. When they turn back Castiel’s gone. “Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!”

Katie scoffed. “Yeah, nice friend you got there…dad.”

“He’s not a friend,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “He’s a pain in my ass.”

*****************

They found John at Rainbow Motors. Katie looked at the sign and scoffed. “Yep, we’re in the seventies.”

He laughed. “What’s the name of the--”

“Rainbow Motors! If that doesn’t scream psychedelic hippies I don’t know what does.”

He laughed. Katie halted. “Okay. I may not know much about cars, but I do know that the hippie love van is not for grandpa.”

“Hippie love va--what?” he turned to see John looking at a ‘64 Volkswagon van. “Oh, God…no.”

She looked around and stopped. “How come your version of it looks better?”

He looked and smiled. “It’s because I take better care of it than the salesman did.” He leaned up against the car and said, “That's not the one you want.”

John looked up as Katie walked over to her dad. “You following me?” 

“No, no, we were just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it.”

“More than a little.” 

“Let me repay the favor.” He tapped the impala’s hood. “This is the one you want.”

“Oh yeah, you – you know something about cars?”

Dean nodded, looking somewhat nostalgic. “Yeah... yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know. And this – this is a great car.” He tapped Katie gently. “Baby, stand up, please.” He opened the hood. John joins him on the other side of the car. “327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry.” 

“You know man, you're right.”

Dean nodded toward the van. “Then what are you buying that thing for?”

“I kinda promised someone I would.” 

“Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40.”

John considered it for a moment and then holds out his hand to Dean. “John Winchester. Thanks.”

Dean shakes his hand. “Dean Van Halen--this is my daughter Katie. And thank you.”

John looked into the open window as Dean kept talking, “I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?”

“No kidding.” 

“I've been hung over before but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?” 

“Nope.”

“I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like... like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?” 

“No.” 

“No... There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?”

“Okay, mister! Stop it.”

“Yeah, if only I knew what to stop. Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay?”

Katie looked at her father. “What were you doing?!”

“I have no idea what I’m looking for with this, Kate. Thought I’d ask.”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say he wasn’t born into it--like me--or grew up in it like you.”

*****************

Dean and Katie waited inconspicuously as John pulled up to a normal looking house. A woman comes running with blond hair and was really beautiful. She had a huge smile on her face, until she saw the car. “Hey,” John said in greeting.

 

“What's this?” the girl asked.

 

Katie leaned over her dad and asked, “Who’s the girl? She’s really pretty.”

 

“My car,” John said.

 

The girl walked around to the back of the car, John followed her. “What happened to the van?”

 

“Mary, this is better than the van! This has got a 327, a four barrel carburetor.”

 

“Mom?”

 

“That’s grandma?!” She leaned back in her seat. “Dang, I swear I won the genetic lottery.”

 

He smirked. “Thank you.”

 

She shrugged. “Well, I had to get it somewhere. Mom was a pretty woman, but an ugly person, so…”

 

“Hey, come on. Don’t talk about your mom that way. She used to be cool.”

 

Katie laughed. “She hated you!”

 

“She didn’t hate me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have confused, ‘I hate your father’ with ‘I was madly in love with him’.” She looked at him, giving a look that said, ‘come on dad’. “Come on. She used to call you my sperm donor.” She saw a look settle over his features. She hurt him? She had unintentionally hurt her father?

 

“For the record I cared about your mother.”

 

“I know,” she said softly. As he pulled away from the curb, she said, “And I never thought of you that way. I’ve always wanted to meet you. Even with mom screaming that at me for as long as I could remember. I wanted to see for myself how bad you were.”

 

“And am I?”

 

“No,” she said softly as he slowed at a light. She looked over at him and contemplated for a moment. “Dad.”

 

He looked at her. She smiled. “In only the few days I have known you I think you’re great. You took to being a dad better than even Grace thought you would. And with how everything came about I couldn’t be happier for that.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad I had insisted on Grace helping me find you. Even if meeting you was nerve wracking as hell.”

 

He laughed. He wrapped an arm around Katie’s shoulders and hugged her, kissing her hair. “Thank you, Sweetheart.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Now are we going to like spy on Grandpa and Grandma’s date, cause I gotta say that’d be weird.”

 

He smirked. “Not really, but we gotta keep an eye on them, okay?”

 

She nodded. “I know. It’d just be nice to know what we’re looking for.”

 

“Me too.”

 

************************

 

They stood outside the restaurant and watched Mary and John. Dean chuckled. “Sammy, wherever you are...mom’s a babe.” He halted.

 

“Eww! Dad.”

 

“And I’m going to hell...again.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Why are you following us?”

 

Katie whirled around and squeaked in surprise.

 

Before Dean could explain anything, the younger version of Mary began kicking his ass. That’s when Katie noticed her bracelet. “You’re a hunter!”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a hunter,” she said. She held up her own charm bracelet. “Your charm bracelet. It’s like mine.”

 

****************

 

They waited for John and Mary to come back. Mary said her goodbyes to John and then Dean and Katie came out of the shadows. Mary looked at him. “Dean, right?”

 

He nodded. “And this is my daughter, Katie.”

 

She smiled, then looked at Dean. “You’re raising her in the life.”

 

“I couldn’t drag her out if I wanted. Her mother started it. And right now I can’t leave, so…”

 

She nodded tentatively. “I'm not sure you should come in.”

“You can trust me. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're – we're practically family.”

“Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um…”  ”Oh, I gotta meet him.” ”You've heard of him?”

“Clearly not enough.”

They go into the Campbell home, Katie loops her hand into the crook of Dean’s arm as they head inside. “So, you're a hunter? Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?”

“Neither, you cut their heads off.” 

Mary smiled.

“So, did I pass your test?”

“Yep. Now get out of my house.” 

“Dad!”

“Well that was just rude,” Katie said.  The older man looked at her. “Excuse me?”

“You’re rude. And kinda crotchety,” she told him. She looked up at Dean. “Yes, I know what that word means.”

Mary snickered. “Cute kid.”

“Yeah, she think she is.”

“Is she yours?”

He nodded, beaming a smile at her that was full of pride and joy. “Through and through.”

The old man looked up at him. “I don't trust other hunters, Dean, don't want their help, don't want them around my family.”

Katie could hear what she assumed was her great-grandmother setting the table in the dining room. She called out to the older man, “Knock it off, Samuel.”

“He's a hunter.”

The older woman walked into the room. “Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner. Besides, the girl reminds me of Mary at her age.” She looked down at Katie and then at Dean. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” he answered.

“Good.” She held out her hand and he took it. “I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up.”

Dean looked at Mary. “Samuel and Deanna?”

Mary nodded. “Really?” Dean asked.

They quickly washed up and then Dean and Katie walked into the dining room. He smiled. “I’m Dean. This is my daughter, Katie.”

“Daughter?” Deanna asked. “You must have been young. She’s what, eleven?”

“Twelve,” Katie answered confidently.

Deanna chuckled. “Yes, Katie, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She looked at the older couple. “May I sit, please?”

“Of course,” Deanna said.

They started eating. Deanna leaned over and touched Dean’s arm. “First time in Lawrence, Dean?”

“Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think.”

“It’s my first time,” Katie said.

“You working a job?” Samuel asked.  ”Yeah, maybe,” Dean said evasively. 

“What's that mean?” 

“It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel.”

Mary quickly changed the subject. “Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?”

“Mmm, I thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, I don't think that anymore.” 

“John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?”  Samuel sighed and made a face that Mary seen. “I saw that.” 

“What?” 

“That sour lemon look.” 

“Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian.”

“So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?” She nodded in Dean’s direction.

“What? No, no. No.”

“Mary, of course not, it's just that I--”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a mechanic, Mr. Campbell. It may not be as exciting as hunting the supernatural, but if John didn’t love it he wouldn’t be doing it, right?”

Mary smiled at the young girl. “Yes, thank you, Katie.”

“That's enough, both of you, we have company.” 

“So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?” 

“Might be.” 

“He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm,” Mary revealed.  Samuel gives Mary a look as Dean clears his throat. “Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?”

“Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over.”

“That kind of thing happens.” 

“So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?”  ”Demonic omens?”  ”That's what I gotta find out.” 

“What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web? ...Of information that you have assembled.” ”Electrical storms maybe,” Deanna said. “The weather service graphs should be here on Friday.”

“By mail?” 

“No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight.” ”You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick,” Dean said casually. ”What part of “we work alone” do you not understand, son?”

“You really should stop being so grumpy,” Katie murmured, smirking into her milk. She took a drink. “It creates wrinkles.”

A little while later, Dean and Katie began to leave. “Dean?”

He looked up at his grandmother. “Yes, ma’am?”

“If you don’t mind, would it be okay if Katie came over while you, Samuel and Mary are at the Whitshire Farm.”

He smiled and looked at Katie. “If she wants to come I don’t see why not,” he answered. “Would you like to?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Mrs. Campbell.”

*********************

The next day, as promised while everyone else was out working, Deanna and Katie stayed at the house and just hung out. Katie looked at Deanna. “May I play a record?”

“Absolutely. Play as many as you want.”

A little while later, Deanna had been enjoying herself watching the little girl dance to just about every danceable beat that they had in the house. She was currently on an Isley Brothers song, __This Old Heart of Mine__. Katie looked at the older woman and smiled. “You ever dance for fun, Deanna?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore.”

She walked to her and pulled her to her feet. “Then you gotta,” she told her. She restarted the record and then rushed over to where Deanna stood. “Follow me.”

The woman smiled and clumsily followed the young girl’s version of the hustle. They were both enjoying themselves so much that they didn’t even notice that Samuel, Dean and Mary had come back until Mary giggled. Katie looked up and waved her grandmother over to join them. Mary happily jumped in and began spinning, clapping hands and then spinning the other direction.

When the song ended Katie, walked into the other room to shut it off. She breathed heavily. She looked up at her dad. “Hi, dad.”

“Hi, Baby. Having fun?”

She nodded. Deanna tapped Dean on the shoulder. “I’m so glad you got custody of her after her mother passed, Dean.”

“Huh?” He asked a little confused.

Deanna smiled. “Katie told me what her mother was like and her Godmother. And the way you and your brother have been taking care of her. Sounds like to me that she’s in the better place.”

His heart leapt. “Thank you, Ma’am.” He smiled. “Do you have a map of the town?”

“What’s wrong?” Katie asked.

“He’s back.”

“Who’s ba….” the realization of what he was talking about hit her. “You mean Yellow-Eyes?”

He nodded. He talks to Samuel and Deanna. He’s all but begging them to believe him. Katie stepped forward. “I believe you, dad. What do you want me to do?”

He smiled, kissed her head and said, “I knew I could count on you.”

“Always,” she said. “Let’s go say goodbye to Mary.”

They started walking out and she whispered, “It feels weird calling her by her first name. I’ve always called her grandma, because she was your mom.”

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. “I know, Sweetheart. Imagine how I feel.”

*********************

Dean drove to Colorado to get the Colt from Daniel Elkins, while Katie slept in the backseat. Cas popped in and they talked and Dean vowed to not let his parents die this time.

They got back to Kansas in time to help at Liddy Walsh’s place. He parked the car and looked over his shoulder. “You can come in but stay out of the way. I don’t want this bastard hurting you, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, Dad.”

They walked into the house, but before Dean could take the shot Azazel disappeared. Katie sighed and jogged over to Mary. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine. Thank you.”

They get back to the Campbells’ house and Katie starts pacing. Samuel watches her. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s feeling helpless. She’s a kid and she knows there’s trouble and there’s not much she can do.”

“You didn’t teach her to defend herself?”

“Her mother had her for the first twelve years. I don’t know what she taught her.”

“She never taught me to fight. Grace did,” she said. She looked at both the men and said, “And I’d appreciate it if you’d stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Feeling frustrated and scared she said, “If you have a dang question, ask it. Don’t whisper it to each other.” She looked at her great-grandfather. “No, my mother didn’t teach me to fight, because she was actually a really bad mom.”

“Why are you pacing, Sweetheart?”

“Because you’re right dad. I’m frustrated and I’m scared out of my mind. I’ve never gone up against a demon. I’ve fought guys long enough to get away, not to actually take them down like you do. I’m barely over five foot. I can’t even take you down. I could barely take mom down when we would spar.” She looked into her dad’s face. “I wanna help, but I don’t know how.”

“We’ll figure it out, okay, Sweetheart?”

She nodded. Dean attempted to tell Samuel that Mary would die without telling him who he was, but it didn’t work. He sighed. “Alright, listen to me.” He goes to the table and sit down next to Samuel. “Now, this is gonna sound a little... actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy.”

“Okay,” Samuel said.

“Mary is my mother.” 

“Excuse me?” Samuel asked, stunned.  ”And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about.”

Samuel looked at him in disbelief. “You wanna run that by me again, son?”  ”My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester.”

“I don't have to listen to this.”

Katie looked at her great-grandfather. “Please, stay.”

He stayed. 

“Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and I think that this – what happened tonight – I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please. How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel.”

“Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you – I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I mean, how do we find this bastard?”

 

“Right here, the list.” He opened John’s journal.

 

“And with the Colt?”

 

Dean pulled it out and put it on the table. “Yeah.”

 

Katie didn’t know if she should tell her dad what she was feeling, but she was really beginning to feel very off about this situation.

 

“Here, let me see it.”

 

Dean hesitated and moved it further from Samuel. “Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it.”

 

“I'm your grandfather.”

 

“Nothing personal.”

 

“Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill,” he said.

Samuel’s eyes turn yellow. Yellow-Eyes raised his hand and the chair that Dean is sitting slams against the wall.

“Dad!”

“Katie, Baby, stay back,” he grunted out. He glared at Yellow-Eyes.

“Future boy, huh?” Yellow-Eyes taunted from the dining room. He walked over to Dean. I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?”

“Oh, I came here to kill you.” 

“Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you... are you one of my psychic kids?” He leaned in and sniffed Dean.

While he was doing that, Katie snuck away. She began to quietly pace and think about what could weaken a demon. She paced as she thought. Deanna came into the room. “What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Iron. Do you have anything with iron in it?”

She nodded. “The fireplace.”

She walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker. She could use this 2 ways, but the second would kill her great-grandfather. She closed her eyes and prayed, “Please forgive me.”

Deanna peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway and sees what is happening. Katie joined her. They listened as Yellow-Eyes taunted Dean. They moved further into the room as Dean continued to talk to him.

After finished taunting him, Dean said, “Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, ‘cause I'm the one that kills you.” 

“So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save.” He took a knife out of his pocket. “Your Grandpappy.” He stabbed him into the torso.

Deanna screamed out in horror. Katie exhaled. As he chased down Deanna he forgot about Katie and she walked up to him and hit him in the only part of his body that was showing flesh, his head, it sizzled slightly. Which got his attention and he turned around. “Ooh. Who are you?”

She slid her blue eyes to her father who was fighting to get free. She turned her eyes up to the demon dressed inside her grandfather. “I’m a Winchester,” she said proudly.

He laughed. “You’re kinda cute.”

He attempted to reach for her and she smacked him with the poker. She glared at him. “You touch me and you better hope you can hide pretty well…you, Yellow-Eyed Jackass.”

“Aww…you’re cute.”

“Katie!” Dean exclaimed.

“Dad!”

Yellow-Eyes disappeared by the time he got to his daughter. “Katie!”

“Dad,” she muttered. He came to her and she clung to him. “Daddy. I was so scared.”

“I know, baby, but you were so strong too. I’m proud of you.”

She then looked up at him. “Dad….grandma!”

“Mary... Mary!”

******************

By the time they got to the lake, Mary was already sealing the deal to get John back. Dean parked the car and ran out, only to have Yellow-Eyes escape. Katie got out of the car and walked to her dad. He looked heartbroken and devastated by the fact that they couldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

**********************

Both Dean and Katie jerked awake and she looked around. She flipped around, “Daddy.”

He turned. “I’m right here, Baby.” He flipped his legs over the bed.

“Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it.”  Dean stood. “What?” 

“Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination.”

“Then why'd you send me back? Send us back?”

“For the truth. Now you know everything we do. Plus, it gave you time to bond with your daughter. I hear that every parent needs that.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Castiel looked at the other bed and Dean and Katie followed. Sam’s bed hasn’t been slept in. “Where's Sam?” 

“We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up.”

“Where's Sam?”

“425 Waterman.”  Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket. Katie stepped forward. “Dad, may I come with you?”

He nodded. “Come on.”

“You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will.” 

 


	7. Metamorphosis

Dean drove, heading to the location that Castiel had told them. He turned to Katie. “How much has your mom and Grace told you about our family? About me and your uncle?”

She shook her head. “Not much,” she answered. “Grace told me that Grandma Mary died in a fire. And that Grandpa John died in an attempt to save you. And that you were really close to Uncle Sam. That you practically raised him, which is why Grace thought you’d be perfectly okay with having a kid.”

He nodded. “Okay. Sounds like she brushed over some details. Um…you know the brief statement that Yellow-Eyes told me in seventy-three. Well, it’s true. Azazel bled in Sam’s mouth the night that mom died. Dad interrupted him which is why the house was set on fire would be my guess.”

She nodded. “Okay. If he bled into Uncle Sam’s mouth, what’s that mean exactly?”

“It means that Sam was to be recruited when Azazel got his army off the ground--which never happened, because I shot him before he could win and put it together. However, the year I made the deal--”

“The deal that sent you to hell? __The one that forced you to leave me.__

He nodded. “Right. I did it so that Sam could live. I’ve been taking care of him since I was four years old. I just…”

She nodded. “What about it has to do with what we’re about to do?”

“Well, your uncle’s got some kind of freaky ESP thing because of the demon blood in his system.”

She nodded. “Okay. Dad, I’m not really seeing the point in this conversation besides to give me family history.”

“You may see your uncle doing some freaky stuff. I just want you to be okay.”

She nodded. “I’ll be fine. I saw mom being ripped apart by demons…” she sighed, “I think I can handle this.”

He smiled. “We’re gonna talk about what you’ve seen and what you haven’t.”

She nodded. “Noted….” she smirked, “….daddy.”

She got out of the car when he threw it into park and he laughed.

* * *

 

They walked into the warehouse and quietly watched. Katie covered her mouth, covering the gasps as she watch her uncle exorcize a demon with his mind. She glanced up at her dad. He held out his hand and she gladly took it.

They walk into view so that Sam could see them. Katie glared at the dark haired girl and then back at her uncle. “I gotta say, that’s a pretty cool parlor trick, Uncle Sam.”

“Katie….” he gasped.

“So…” Dean said, “Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?” Sam looked at his brother innocently. The dark haired girl stood behind him, just watching Dean. Dean walked toward him as he talked.

“Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me--”

“You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?”

Dean is staring at him hard, Sam turns back and looks at Ruby who looked completely calm. She smiled at Dean as she said, “It's good to see you again, Dean.”

“Ruby?” He looked at Sam. “Is that Ruby?”

A memory flashed into the little girl’s mind, she gasped. “She’s that girl you met up with at the store!”

Dean glared at him. “You let her near my daughter?!”

“Dean--”

“Your daughter?” Ruby asked and then started laughing. “Maybe God does have a sense of humor.”

Dean turned on Ruby and took her by the front and slammed her against the gated part of a wall. To Katie’s horror, instead of defending her father or helping him, Sam wrestled the knife from Dean. Dean turned on Sam and slammed him against a wall, Katie quickly moved out of the way. Ruby then slammed Dean against the same wall she was just again.

Katie glared at her uncle. “Do something. You started this whole thing.”

“Ruby, stop it!”

Ruby stared into his eyes, but keeps a chokehold on him with her right hand. Dean’s staring right back at her, angry. Finally, Ruby lets him go with a shove.

Dean gasped, “Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?”

Before Ruby could attack him again, Sam got her attention. “Ruby.” She keeps looking at Dean. “Ruby, he's hurt.” He signaled for her to leave. “Go.”

Ruby prepares to get the man out when Dean calls to her, “Where the hell do you think you're going?”

“The ER... unless you want to go another round first.”

Dean starts walking out, with just a glance at his brother. Katie sighed. “Dad, stay.”

He stopped. “What?”

“You wanted to know what happened to mom. Stay. I’m sure it’ll come out once I got out what I have to say to Uncle Sam.”

“Katie, let--”

“No!” She screamed. “I won’t let you explain. God!” She growled. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Katie--”

“You’re working with demons, Sam! De-mons!” she screamed. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me!”

“Do what?”

“They killed my mom!” She yelled almost at the top of her lungs. “They killed my mom. Actually enjoyed watching as they tore flesh off her body,” she said. “And they wouldn’t let me or Grace leave as they did it.” She sighed, paced away from her family and then whirled back on them. “They killed Grace’s dad and now, you’re chumming it up with one of them!” She glared at him, the pain, hurt and anger there. “Not to mention that they killed three very important people to you, Sam. What is wrong with you?!”

“Katie, wait--”

“No!” she screamed. “I won’t wait as you try to justify your actions. There’s nothing…” she exhaled and walked out.

Dean followed. She got into the front seat where Sam usually sat and Dean got into the driver’s seat. He watched her for a minute, silently fuming. “Do…d-d-do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head. He started the impala and just drove. She wasn’t just hurt and pissed at her uncle. She was hurt and pissed at everyone in her life. Her mom for never wanting her and for rushing into that cabin that night. She was even more pissed at her mom for allowing the demons to put her and Grace in that position to watch as they killed her. She was pissed at Grace for leaving her to figure this all out on her own. If either of those women cared about her they would have stayed and treated her better.

Then her dad….he was such an idiot! Why in the heck would he make the deal with that crossroads demon to bring Sam back? So, it was true that he didn’t know about her, but he wasn’t here when she needed him to be and that was because he had to ‘bring him back’. So, she had to figure it all out on her own. She had to make her own judgments about her father on her own because he wasn’t there to correct them.

Then Uncle Sam has to go and betray them all by working with them?! Why would he do something like that when they had caused so much pain to their family. She could feel her anger coming off of her, in waves, vibrating through the car. “Dad, pull over.”

“What?”

“Pull over,” she said more firmly.

Dean did as she asked and pulled over. She got out of the car before it even stopped rolling and walked across the gravel. He quickly got out of the car. She balls up her firsts and tilts her head toward the sky and just lets out this sad frustrated scream.

“Katie…?”

She took a couple of deep breaths, in and out, in and out. “Why is it that the adults in my life do stupid crap?”

“Excuse me?” he asked, that question coming out of nowhere.

She seriously felt like punching something. “Why in the heck would you make such a stupid deal?!” she yelled. “Huh?” She knew that this wasn’t fair to pour this all out on him, but she had to get it out. Negative emotions made her close people out. “I needed you!” she exclaimed.

Dean had no idea where all this was coming from but he had a feeling from watching the tears that slid down her cheeks and glistened in her eyes from the moonlight and the coming and going headlights, that she needed to get it out. Besides, he had a feeling it wasn’t all directed toward him. “Katie--”

“It was a stupid deal,” she told him, fire in her words. “It was beyond stupid. It was boneheaded.” She turned and ran her hands through her hair and turned back to him. “All I wanted to do was meet you. Be with you. Finally get to know my dad. The man who helped the woman who was never my mother give me life in hopes that maybe you’d want me. Then I got to Uncle Bobby’s and Grace…” her voice shook as the tears slid down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. “When Bobby told us you went to hell I was…” She looked into his eyes. “I was devastated. Then I was angry because I thought what you did was the stupidest thing I had ever heard of. Who in their right mind would sell their soul to Hell?”

She exhaled slowly, trying to take control of her emotions, but it didn’t work. “And where do I even start with the stupid stuff mom did?!” she almost screamed. “One, never telling you you were going to be a dad and why? Because she wanted to hurt you. And for some reason she thought hiding me from you would do that.”

“It would have, Kate.” He pressed a hand to his chest and said, his own voice shaky with tears, “I’ve always wanted to be a dad, but I could never imagine it because of the lifestyle we lead. And I sure as hell didn’t want you in this.”

“Which is why she did it,” she said. “She knew it would hurt you to know that your only child was raised in a business that could kill her at every corner.” She sighed. “Mom didn’t want to be a mom. She had told me enough. And now, Grace doesn’t want me.”

Dean’s chest tightened in agony as he heard his little girl bursting into tears. He hated messy emotions, but she needed to know that there was going to be one person--

“No!” she exclaimed. “I’m not done.” She sighed. “Let’s just chalk it up to mom being a horrible mother and decide that she should have never been a mom. Then Grace ditched me with people I barely knew so that she could go hunt with Mike.” She looked at her dad. “Why doesn’t anyone want…” her voice stuttered with tears, “me, daddy?”

Dean walked to her this time and Katie pounded her fists into his chest. She shoved at him. “I needed you! And you weren’t here! I needed you to be the one person who wanted me!” she said as she pounded her fists into him.

He fought her and held her as she cried, himself crying. “I’m here now, Katie,” he whispered. “I’m here now and I do want you, Baby. And if it takes me the rest of my life to prove it to you I will. I won’t go anywhere and I promise to try not to make stupid decisions again.”

She gave him a watery laugh and then pulled away from his hug. “Why would Uncle Sam work with demons, daddy when demons have done so much damage to not only him, but our entire family?”

“I don’t know, baby,” he said softly. “Can we get back in the car? We’ll go to one of those all night diners and get some food, okay?”

She nodded. “Chili-Cheese fries?”

“All you can eat,” he chuckled. “Oh, Baby, you are so my daughter.”

They got back into the car and Katie waited until they were down the road a little before she said anything more to her dad. “I knew you wanted me, daddy. I’ve known for awhile.”

“How?”

“Well, one, you believed me when I told you stuff. And two, you held me after a nightmare. Mom or Grace never did that. I know it may seem like Grace was affectionate, but most of the time she wasn’t.” She looked at her dad. “It means a lot to me that you would care enough and want me enough to care about my bad dreams.”

He smiled and looked at her before turning his eyes to the road. “Anytime, Sweetheart. And I mean that.”

* * *

 

In the morning, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and turned to Katie. She had fallen asleep, with her head in his lap before the sunrise even finished. He touched her soft light brown hair gently and looked into her face. She was beautiful….and he made her.

 _ _This might sound horrible of me, Elle, but I’m glad some parts of you never changed and you charged in without a plan. If you hadn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here now, mesmerized by the one thing we did right.__ He gently caressed her face, moving the hair out of her face. “Hey, Beautiful. We’re here. You need to get up so we can pack.”

“Okay,” she said groggily. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She slid across the seat and opened the passenger side door. She stretched. “How long was I sleeping?”

“About an hour maybe.” He stopped her at the door. “Now, remember, let me and Sam duke this out, okay?”

She nodded. “I’m just gonna pack. Just don’t beat him up too bad. He seems like a whiner to me.” She walked into the motel, Dean laughing.

“Hey, Katie,” Sam attempted.

“Good morning,” she said in response. She picked up her duffle bag and looked inside, realizing she didn’t really unpack all that much. She walked into the bathroom.

Dean started packing his own bag. Sam stood and went after him. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean ignored him and continued packing. “What, are you, are you leaving?” Sam asked as Dean packed up the rest of his clothes.

Katie walked into the room and handed Dean his toothbrush. He looked at her. “Thank you, Baby.” He looked at Sam. “You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons.”

She finished packing, zipped up her bag and waited for her dad. He grabbed the bag and started for the door, when Sam moved in the way. “Hold on. Dean, come on, man.”

Dean spun and punched him in the face. Dean stopped and watched his brother.

Sam turned and looked at his brother. “You satisfied?” Dean hit him again, then threw his bag on the floor. Sam touched his lip, it’s bleeding. “I guess not.”

“Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?”

“I'm just exorcising demons.”

Katie scoffed.

Dean yelled. “With your mind!” At a loss for words he just stared at him. “What else can you do?” He asked more calmly.

“I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it.” Dean grabbed him and walked him backwards. “What else can you do?!”

“I told you!” Sam pushed his hand away and they stop.

“And I have every reason in the world to believe that.” Dean walked away.

“Look, I should have said something,” Sam insisted.

Dean stopped and turns back to Sam.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here.” Dean faced him. “The other side?”

“I'm pulling demons out of innocent people.”

“Use the knife!”

“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year.”

“That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?” He shook his head, sad. “Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”

“I'm not gonna let it go too far.”

Dean smiled at that, walks over to one side of the room and knocks a lamp to the floor. He turns back to his brother, looking angry. “It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you.”

Katie gasped. “Daddy.”

“And so would other hunters,” Dean told him.

The brothers continue to talk about it until they get interrupted by an old family friend named Travis.

They pack up and leave the motel. She tossed her bag into the backseat. “So, who’s Travis?”

“An old friend of the family,” Dean told her. “He helped teach us about hunting.”

“Oh…cool.” She heard a muffled ringing sound and began digging through her backpack. She finally found her cell phone and answered, “Hello?”

“It’s me, Sweetheart.”

She looked at the number on the display and then put the phone back to her ear. “Grace?”

“Yeah. Who’d you think it was?”

“You got a new phone, I wasn’t sure. What’s up?”

“Is your Uncle Sam right there?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I need to talk to him, Katie.”

She scoffed. “So, call his phone.”

“Katherine--”

“No! You don’t get to use my full name as if you’re an actual adult who cares about me, Grace! You ditched me and I’m just supposed to be okay with that?!” She sighed. “Well, I’m sorry but I’m not. Call his phone and stop using me as a go-between because you’re afraid to talk to him.” She sighed. “Here he is.” She held out the phone to the other man. “Just so you know, either of you ditch me and I reserve the right to kill you both myself.”

Dean laughed. “Noted. But baby, we talked about that.”

“And I don’t plan on going anywhere, Kate.”

She smiled. “Good. Now talk to Grace. Apparently she’s using me as a go-between.”

* * *

 

On the way to Carthage, they talked about 1973 and what happened. By the time they had gotten to Jack Montgomery’s place, Katie was asleep in the backseat, softly snoring. Dean pulled over to the curb and pulled a blanket it from the floor of the car. He threw it on her.

“You guys seem to be doing better.”

He nodded. “Much.”

“She’s calling you ‘dad’ now?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I thought I’d never say this, but it’s a very cool feeling.” He smiled. “I never thought I’d like being called ‘dad’ or even being one, but….”

Sam had never seen his brother like this. He seemed happy and maybe, just maybe content. Could having Katie be around be exactly what he needed?

They pulled up to the address Sam had found and sat outside the Montgomery home. “Are you sure that’s him?”

Dean looks through the binoculars into the kitchen window. He just sees an average Joe type of guy. “And we're looking for…”

“Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring.” ”I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure,” Sam said. Both brothers watch as the man picks up some hamburger still in the plastic packaging. He ripped it open and began eating it, scarfing it down actually like a starving man.

“Oh, that’s gross!”

They turned and both smiled as Katie, groggily, looked out the window at the man who was eating the raw meat like it was his last meal. Sam looked back through the binoculars at the man. “I’d say that qualifies as weird.”

“That qualifies as disgusting, Uncle Sam.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey, Sleepyhead.”

“I’m ‘Uncle Sam’ again, huh?”

She pulled her gaze to her father and then looked at the back of her uncle’s head. She pulled herself forward and wrapped her arms around the large man. She kissed his cheek. “Even though I disagree with your choice of friends, you will always be my uncle. Nothing will ever change that.”

He wrapped his large hands around her slender arms and squeezed affectionately. “Thank you, Katie.”

“Sit back, Sweetheart.” She sat back down and Dean pulled away from the curb.

* * *

 

They walked into the motel and Katie stopped when she seen the older man sitting at the table, one arm wrapped in a cast from his thumb to his elbow. Dean smiled. “Travis.” He looked over at Sam. “See, Sam, told you we should have hid the beer.”

“Get over here, Smart ass.”

Dean moved past his daughter, whispering, “It’s okay, Baby.” He hugged the older man.

“Ahh, good to see you,” Travis said.

“You too,” Dean commented.

They break and Dean moves aside so that Sam can hug him. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Travis.” They come apart.

And thinking she’s been forgotten, like she was with mom and Grace, she dropped her bag. Dean looked at Travis and then Katie. “Travis, I want you to meet someone. Katie, baby, come here, please.”

She walked over to her dad and looked at the tall man. Dean began the introductions, “Travis, this is my daughter, Katie. Katie, this is an old friend of ours, Travis.”

Travis was stunned. “Your daughter?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“Hi,” she said. “Good to meet you.” She tapped his cast. “I hope the other guy looks worse.”

“We can hope,” he chuckled. He looked at Sam. “Damn, you got tall, kid.”

“How long has it been?” Travis asked.

“Ah, gotta be 10 years,” Sam said.

“You still a.. oh, what was it... a mathlete?”

“No.”

“Yep, sure is.”

Katie smirked up at him. “Aww, Uncle Sam was a geek.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sam said. “I wouldn’t say much, Miss ninth grader.”

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. “What?”

He nodded. “That’s what the phone call was about from Grace. She wanted to let me know that the test I had Katie take a week ago came back and it would seem that intelligence runs in the family. Your daughter is a high school freshman.”

“And thank God, I don’t gotta go to a regular school. Can you imagine how much crap I’d get for only being twelve and in the ninth grade?” She looked up at her dad and uncle. “I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

“Okay, baby.”

She grabbed her pajamas and then headed into the bathroom. Travis waited for the door to close and then looked at Dean. “Your daughter?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I thought that too.”

Travis looked at the kid. He looked extremely happy to be one, proud even. “You’re liking it.”

“Well, I’ve only had her for a few days, but I love it.” Travis nodded. “Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men.” He looked at Dean. “You’re a dad.” He looked at both boys. “John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves.” Dean glanced at Sam, who’s smile was disappearing with his words. “Nothing more important than family.”

Travis walked over to the table, as Dean followed, ignoring Sam. “Sorry I'm late for the dance.”

They sit at the table, Sam sits on the bed next to Dean, across from Travis. “Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded.” They all laugh. He looked at both boys. “You track down Montgomery?”

“Yeah, we found him at his home,” Sam said.

“And?” he insisted.

“Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook.”

“That's him alright.”

“What's him?”

“Boys, we got a rougarou on our hands.”

“A rougarou?” He looked at Sam for a second. “Is that made up?” He looked back at Travis before Sam could answer. “That sounds made up.”

“They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works.”

“Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt.”

He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes.”

“So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?”

“Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly.”

“But most of all they're hungry.”

“Hungry for what?” Dean asked.

“Daddy.”

Travis shut up and waited for Katie to come closer. Dean turned. “Yeah, Baby?”

“Do you have cash on you for a pizza?”

He stood and pulled some cash from one of his front pockets. He handed it to her. “Remember to get--”

“Meat lovers,” she finished for him. “I know, daddy.” She wrinkled her nose at her uncle. “So, you still want veggie pizza?”

He nodded. She shook her head. “You are not normal.”

“What?” he laughed.

“Vegetables do not belong on a pizza, Uncle Sam. Unless it’s peppers and onions. And even at that point they’re not considered vegetables.”

Sam laughed, hard. “Oh, man, she is so yours!”

“And it used to make mom really mad too,” she tossed over her shoulder.

“Yeah, well…”

She pulled her cell phone from the front pocket of her duffle bag and then walked over to her father. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. For Dean, this was paradise right here. To hold in his arms something he created, to already feel the love that was already there for the little girl. He kissed her hair.

She turned her face into his neck and whispered, “I already love you more.”

He didn’t need to hear anything more. He hugged her tight. “I love you too, Baby,” he whispered. And he had never said those 3 words and meant them more.

By Katie’s reaction to him saying that, he could tell that Elle never said it and Grave probably hardly ever did. He hugged her tighter again and said, “Go order the pizzas, Kit-Kat.”

She walked away and Dean looked at his brother. “Shut up.”

He held up his hands in a ‘don’t-shoot’ pose and said, “I would never.”

Dean looked at Travis, “So, what are they hungry for?”

“At first, for everything, but then... for long pig.”

Sam scoffed a little at that, understanding what he meant by it. Dean looked at both them confused. “Long pig?”

“He means human flesh.”

“And that is my word of the day.”

Katie smirked as she hung up the phone. “Ten to one says it was never on Seasame Street.”

They laughed. Travis continued, “Hunger grows in till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens.”

Katie cringed. “That just sounds disgusting.”

“What happens?” Sam asked.

“They transform completely and fast.One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train.”

“Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?” Dean asked as Katie leaned her head on his arm.

“Lets just say it runs in his family.”

“You mean, uh…”

“Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system.”

“You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?” Sam sounded surprised. Travis sighed, “I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do.” He took a swig of his beer.

The room fell silent and Katie sighed. “Well, that just brought down the room.”

“Hey, Katie--it’s cool if I call you that?” Travis asked.

She nodded. “No one calls me Katherine unless they’re mad at me. Mom used to call me ‘Katherine’ all the time.”

“Can I ask you some questions?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

“Who’s your mom?”

“Elizabeth Manning. Patrick Manning’s daughter.”

His eyes widened and he looked at Dean. “I didn’t know you and Elizabeth were together.”

“Not many did and we weren’t together long. I didn’t even know Katie existed until a couple of weeks ago.”

“Really?” he asked a little surprised.

He nodded. “Why?”

“By the way you guys act you’d think you’ve known this whole time.”

Dean smiled, proud. “Thanks. But no. Had no idea she was pregnant.”

Katie cleared her throat. “Next question.”

“When were you born?”

“Um….March 24, 1996 in a motel room in Oklahoma City. And before you ask, my mother was killed by demons about eleven months ago. Took me awhile to convince my mother’s best friend, Grace to help me find my dad.”

“Is your last name Winchester?”

She had a feeling she knew what this was. She stood from the bed she was sitting with Sam and walked over to her duffle bag. She dug around for something and then pulled out sealed folder. She walked back over to the bed, pulled it out of the plastic and opened it on the bed. She pulled something out of the folder and handed it to him.

Travis looked at it. Sitting there in printed black was Dean’s full name listed as father. He looked at Dean. “Did you ever get anything in the mail about a kid?”

He shook his head. “But I couldn’t in the eyes of the government Dean Winchester’s dead, so….” He took the paper and looked it over. She was 6 pounds, 3 ounces and 23 inches long. He looked at Katie. “You shouldn’t be holding these, Sweetheart.”

She nodded. “I know. I just didn’t know where to keep them.”

“Uncle Bobby would have kept them, Baby,” he said and looked through the rest of it out of curiosity.

There was a knock on the door and Katie turned to get the pizzas.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Katie was curled up in bed sleeping as Travis and Dean prepared to take out Jack with blow torches. Sam walked into the room, papers in hand. “Not wasting any time, are you?”

“None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains.”

Sam walked further into the room and seen Katie sleeping. He pulled the covers up around her a little more, then sat on the bed next to the table. “What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous.”

“What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?”

“What? No. No, I-I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't..”

“Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness.” He gave Sam a matter-of-fact look. “It is.”

“Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step.”

“Really?”

“See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform.”

“So what? Go vegan, stay human?”

“Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…”

“Long pig,” Dean said, smiling.

“Right.”

“Congratulations, daddy. You finally got to use it.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Voices carry,” she said as if that’s explanation enough.

Entire time Travis was quiet while Sam explained. He stands, “Good on you for the due diligence, Sam. But those are fairy tales.”

He walked to the pantry as Katie got out of bed. “Don’t pacify him like that.”

“What?” Dean said.

“Don’t pacify him like that. He’s an adult now. He’s not the scrawny little kid that needs to be placated.” She looked at her father. “I have been told by Grace, you and Uncle Sam that this job is about sixty percent research.”

“Right.”

“So the one time that he actually did what you taught him and the fountain of knowledge on these…things is going to trumps all that?”

Dean didn’t say anything. Travis smiled. “Look, you’re just a little girl, you don’t under--”

“Do not tell me I don’t understand!” she almost yelled. “I understand a lot more than you think, Old Man!”

“Katherine!”

She glared at her father. “Huh. This must be what Grace meant by you bending to the will of men who remind you of your father.”

“Excuse me?”

She turned on him and said, “You heard me.” She looked into her father’s eyes. “He’s not grandpa. You don’t have to stand at attention every time he walks into a room and you sure as heck don’t have to follow everything he tells you like grandpa did. You’re a dad now. Act like it.” She grabbed the pillow and blanket off the bed. “I’m sleeping in Baby.”

“Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite,” Travis said as Katie started walking out.

“Katie. Please, stay.”

Sam stood while speaking, “Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will.”

Dean watched Sam rise, and rose himself. Travis said, “So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?”

“No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it.”

The conversation continued, but honestly Katie tuned him out, unable to listen to this old man anymore. Finally she tuned back in, “I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for.”

Katie looked at him, just as her dad did. Sam took a couple of breaths and left. Travis looked at Dean, a bit puzzled by Sam’s reaction. “What’s up with your brother?”

Dean looked at the door and then Travis. “Don’t get me started.”

Katie scoffed. She knew where this attitude was coming from. She’d been playing in her mind what Castiel said to them about Sam. __You stop him or we will.__  And she couldn’t but think that they’d kill him. “Don’t get you started?” she asked. “Dad, you know exactly what is wrong with him, because you did it.”

“Outside,” Dean barked.

Katie’s face paled slightly and she walked out. He stopped her. “First off, you will **_**_not_**_**  speak to me like that again.”

She nodded solemnly. He continued, “And second, what is wrong with you?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry daddy.”

He sighed and looked her in the eyes. “It’s okay, Baby. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Well, Travis is acting like there is no other way and even in the short time I’ve known you and Uncle Sam you’ve shown me there’s always another way.” She exhaled. “Plus…would you really kill Uncle Sam?”

He looked taken aback by her question. “Of course not.” He remembered what he said and knelt down to her. “Sweetheart, you have to remember, I took care of Uncle Sammy. I would never intentionally hurt him, but you know--”

“But Cas said they’d stop him!” she reminded him. “And I keep thinking that they’d kill him without even batting an eye.”

“They probably would,” Dean said softly. He smoothed out her hair. “But Baby, I would never let them hurt him. Just like I would never let them hurt you, okay?”

She nodded. Dean looked her in the eyes and said, “Now, please, go back to bed. You need sleep.”

She nodded. He tucked her in and then went back to the table and helped Travis.

* * *

 

The next morning, Katie woke up to quiet. She stretched and glanced at the bedside table clock. 9:30. __Wow….mom never let me sleep past eight-thirty.__  “Daddy?”

Silence.

She sat up, pushing the covers back. She looked around and didn’t see anything. “Daddy?”

Still…silence. She looked at the table and smiled when she seen a plate of donuts. She walked over to the table and looked at the sweets. That’s when she saw the note She picked it up and read:

****Katie,** **

****Good morning, Sweetheart. Uncle Sam and I went to talk to Jack. The donuts on the table are all yours. There’s orange juice in the mini fridge. And we should be back before you’re alone too long.** **

****We love you,** **

****Dad** **

****Uncle Sam.** **

She sighed. Dad knew how much it bothered her growing up to be alone. They had talked about it at the diner after Uncle Sam’s secret was revealed. She finished one of the donuts and then decided on her outfit for the day. She cranked the music up and then headed for the shower.

* * *

 

Dean parked the impala and they both got out of the car and headed for the motel room, when they heard the upbeat 80s rock coming from their room. Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sam snickered as they both watched the young teenager, rocking out, dancing like she hadn’t a care in the world. She hopped up on the bed and danced around before she noticed that they were standing.

Dean watched as her cheeks tinged pink and she hopped off the bed. She walked over to the radio and flicked it off. “Sorry,” she said softly.

Sam looked at her curiously and then at Dean. Dean walked into the room after his brother and closed the door behind him. “Why are you apologizing?”

She shrugged. Dean lifted a brow to his daughter. “Sweetheart…?”

She sighed and spit it out at about a mile a minute. “Mom used to get mad at me for turning it up because she said we had to keep a low profile.”

He smiled. “Well, I don’t know if you realized this but I’m not your mother.”

She nodded slowly. “I know….”

Dean walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Baby, I’m not mad. And neither is Uncle Sam.”

“However, did you finish that English assignment that Grace assigned you?” Sam asked her.

She nodded. “I finished it about twenty minutes ago. Hence the dance party.” She shrugged. “It seemed appropriate.”

“Was it hard?” Dean asked.

She shook her head. “No. Not hard. Just long. I’ve been working on the assignment since the beginning of September.” She looked into his eyes. “Grace was a tyrant when it came to school. She liked to assign big assignments that would take me a long time to finish that way they could leave me for hours and do the case while I sat here doing homework.”

“When you had a question who helped you?”

“Google,” she admitted to her uncle. “Or there’s this website, um…for students who need help in certain areas of school. I just ask the questions on there and they helped me with the answers.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Um…well, that won’t be happening with me.” He cleared his throat. “The only thing you’ll be left with is writing assignments. Everything else I’ll be here.”

“And if you don’t finish the homework Uncle Sam assigns you then you don’t go hunting with us,” Dean told her, with a hint of authority in his voice.

Her jaw dropped. “You mean I actually can go with you?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Um…between lessons with Uncle Sam I’ll teach you about guns and stuff. I don’t feel comfortable with you shooting at your age, but…”

“Grace taught me a little bit.”

He nodded. “Good.”

Changing the subject she asked, “How was whatever you went to go do?”

“We went to talk to Jack and of course, he didn’t believe us.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Dean and Sam left Katie in the motel room just in case that Travis came back. When he did he gathered stuff up and left again. Not liking the feel she got for him at that point, she followed him. He ended up at Jack Montgomery’s place. She watched as the older man tied up Jack’s wife.

She hid from Jack when he came home. She then watched as the man chloroformed Jack. She sighed. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed her dad.

“Katie, what is it, Baby?”

“Daddy, we have a problem.”

“What?” he asked.

“Travis left the motel room without a word to me. I didn’t like the vibe, so, I followed him. He’s at Jack’s house. He’s tied them both up. I seriously think that your ‘old friend’ has gone certifiable, daddy.”

“Okay, Baby, we’ll be right there. Don’t make yourself known, alright?”

“Okay.”

She did as her dad said, but then she watched as Jack broke free and attacked Travis. She watched in horror as Travis tried to fight him, but it didn’t work. Jack overpowered him, then started eating him. Katie moved away from the bushes and started throwing up.

That’s how Dean and Sam found her. They rushed to her, Dean rubbing her back. “You okay?”

“You…” she panted…. “you need to get in there. Go. Mrs. Montgomery is already gone, but…Go.”

“Okay,” Sam told her. “Stay here, okay? Just stay here.”

She nodded. She did as they told her and stayed put as they headed inside. She waited a little while and then went around the house, checking the windows. That’s when she seen Jack, with her dad knocked out on the coffee table, but she didn’t see Sam. Remembering what Travis said, she popped the trunk and looked for anything she could use to set this guy on fire.

Finally finding something, she dug into her bag and pulled out her hairspray. She rushed inside and slowly snuck in and got to the living room to see Jack inching toward her dad. “Get away from him!”

“Katie!” Sam yelled from the closet. “Katie, honey, you got to get out of here!”

Sam rushed out of the closet to see Katie raise the stick, then set it on fire with the lighter she had kept in her bag. She dropped the lighter and used her hairspray and sprayed the fire toward him. She waited until he was burnt to a crisp.

In between the time that Katie burnt Jack and Sam got out of the closet, Dean came to and watched as his little girl burnt someone alive. Sam took the stick and tossed it into the fireplace. She was in shock as she backed away. “Daddy…”

He stood and rushed to her. “It’s okay, Baby. I’m okay.”

“I had to. I had to. I had to,” she kept repeating.

“I know, Baby. I know. It’s okay,” Dean told her, rocking her, soothing her. “It’s okay. You saved us, baby.”

“But…B-B-But I killed…I killed…” The acknowledgement of that seemed to have broke her control and she began to sob.

He rocked her, shushing her. “It’s okay, Baby. It’ll be okay.” He lifted her in his arms and they walked out of the house, all three of them together.


	8. Monster Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update. I will try to update regularly now that I have 2 fewer works in progress on the board.

**-October 3, 2008….**

**-Canonsburg, Pennsylvania….**

They drove along the road. Dean getting irritated by the lack of music on the radio stations, Sam sitting in the front seat, going over the case they’d be doing and Katie was asleep in the backseat. She was stretched out with her head behind Sam’s seat and her feet and legs behind Dean’s, her books were either half-open or on the floor of the car.

“Come on, man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead Vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire.”

“No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case.”

“A little more gusto, please,” Dean suggested.

“It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?”

“Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case.”

They get to a motel and Sam turned to the backseat. “Kate, Sweetheart, wake up.”

She moaned. “Don’t wanna….”

“There’s a bed in your future, Miss Winchester,” Dean coaxed.

She groaned and sat up. She glared at both of them. “You’re lucky I love you…both of you.”

They got out of the car and got their room. This time instead of stealing the bed from either her dad or Uncle Sam, Katie went to the couch and threw herself down. She curled up, and was almost back to sleep by the time she said, “Night, wake me again and I will shoot you.”

* * *

Katie began walking to the tavern that her dad told her they’d be at when she finished her homework. She sighed and pushed her hands into her pockets. The heels of her boots lazily clicked along the sidewalk.

Never seeing that someone not far was watching her.

As she rounded a corner, she got this overwhelming feeling that made her look over her shoulder, but there was nothing there. She could feel the cold sense of dread sweep through her and her heart was now pounding like a marathon runner.  _ Alright, Kate, you’re scaring yourself. _

As she continued walking, the sound of footsteps was behind her. She turned, but there was no one there. Her hands….they were trembling. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was every sound scaring her all of a sudden?

Not waiting to see if she had completely lost her mind, she began to run, her shoes clomping hard on the pavement as she ran. She got to the tavern and pulled the door open. She ran inside, hugging the wall for a few minutes. She panted quietly as she tried to calm herself. After a few minutes, she sighed and looked outside through the window and didn’t see anyone.

Realizing she may have gotten herself worked up for nothing, she said to herself,  _ Dang, Kate. You’re a hunter in training. Pull yourself together. Hunters aren’t scared by every little noise.  _ She took a couple of deep breaths, straightened her jacket and looked around for her dad and uncle. She scanned the hoards of people and smiled when she could see her uncle’s head over most of them.

She began to approach the counter when she heard Sam say, “Okay, Maverick. Um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?”

Dean and Sam turned and Dean almost ran into his daughter. “Hey, Baby.”

“Hi,” she said, her heart still pounding.

He saw something shift on her face. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Um…just hungry.”

He nodded. “Okay, Sweetheart. Order anything you want.”

She nodded and walked up to the bar. “Um…all your food’s not German this weekend is it?”

The girl that her dad had been flirting with shook her head. “How do you know the agents?”

“The one you were talking to is my dad.” She smiled when she saw Jamie’s demeanor change. “I guess you could say it’s a bring your daughter to work trip. Dad promised me that I’d see Oktoberfest so…”

“Oh….” She smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Katie.” She scanned the menu. “May I have a cheeseburger and fries with a coke, please?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. Go get a seat and I’ll bring them to you.”

“Thank you.” She found a table with bench seating and slid in. She looked across the room to her dad and Uncle talking to the guy who had seen Marissa Wright’s murder. 

Dean walked up to the bar and smiled at Jamie. “So, you got a beer back there for me?”

“I don't know, Agent Young, you off duty?”

“And then some.” He flirted.   
  
Sam approached the bar and picked up the napkin Lucy put her lipstick on. They lean against the bar facing the room. “So, what do you think? Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?” Dean asked.

“Definitely not our kind of case.”

“Agreed. But who cares?” They walk to the table that Katie sat at. Sam slid down next to Katie. “Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches. And Katie’s never been, have ya?”

She shook her head. The thought of the possibility of someone following her was still freaking her out. “However, I think it’s going to be Uncle Sam taking me around.”

“Why?” he asked as he watched her play with the napkin dispenser.

“Because dad the entire time all three of us have been in here you’ve been angling to get her in bed.” She pulled a napkin from the dispenser and began folding it.

Sam let out a choking laugh. Dean looked at her. “How do you know that’s what I was doing?”

She scoffed. “Please. Have you met my mother or even Grace? They weren’t exactly quiet about their conquests, daddy, even when they thought I was sleeping.”

He grimaced and looked at his brother.  _ Okay, it’s official Elizabeth Manning should have never become a mother.  _ “Sorry, Baby.”

She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” She smiled and plopped the folded napkin in front of Sam. 

Sam looked down at the napkin and smiled at the delicate butterfly that laid in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it. “Now, this is cool!”

She smiled, blushing a little. She didn’t take compliments, but maybe that’s because she didn’t hear them often. “Thanks.”

Dean took it gently from his brother. There was something about it that seemed familiar to him. He gave her a quizzical look. “Who taught you to do this?”

She smiled. “An old friend of yours.”

“Old friend?” Sam asked. “Of ours?”

She nodded. “Frankie James.”

Dean stiffened at the sound of the beautiful redhead’s name. He hadn’t seen her since she was 23 or 24 years old. The last time they had seen each other was in the cemetery where he had killed Azazel. “When did you….?”

Sam chuckled softly. “Dean, man, she’d meet Frankie before any of us...Frankie’s Elizabeth’s stepsister, remember?”

His eyes widened. “Oh, crap. I had almost forgotten about that.”

He nodded. “Sure.” He thanked Jamie for dropping off their drinks and Katie’s food.

Dean looked at his daughter and tried to sound nonchalant about it as he asked, “When did you see Frankie?”

“Um...a couple of months before we found Uncle Bobby,” she answered biting into a fry. “She and Liv needed help on a hunt.” She shrugged. “I didn’t go on the hunt, but Frankie’s so cool.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, she is.”

Sam snatched a fry from his niece as he said, “She’s the only girl I’ve known that could take your dad down.”

She laughed. “I know! She told me!” She brushed her fingers off. “Scootch out, Uncle Sam, please.”

“What’s up, Kat?” he asked as he started to slide out of his seat.

“I gotta pee,” she told him. She snatched another fry and then walked very quickly to the bathroom.

Dean watched Jamie walk away. “Man, it is time to right some wrongs.”

“Come again?”

“Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact.”

“What?”

“I have been rehymenated.” He took a drink.

“Re--?” He laughed. “Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that.”

“Brother, I have been rehymenated. And the dude will not abide.”

“All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go take Katie back to the room and get some sleep.”

“We’re doing what?” Katie asked.

“Going back to the motel,” Sam said. “While your dad attempts to pick up the blond.”

*************************

While her dad and Uncle Sam were talking to a survivor of an attack the night before, Katie decided to take in the sights herself but stay near the motel. Despite her better instincts, she had decided to ignore the unnerving feeling she got….like she was being watched or followed. She just figured that maybe this time, the hunting was getting to her. 

Nevertheless, it was still there. As she began to zig-zag through the growing crowd she felt a cool hand go around her forearm and she turned. She gasped when she saw who...or what it was. She attempted to pull her arm free from the pale man, but he was hella strong. He grunted at her and then started dragging her off.

Remembering what Grace taught her she kicked the guy and screamed. Only, with all the music and chaos she wasn’t heard. Then she felt a cloth go over her mouth and dragged her off. She was kicking and fighting him, her heart hammering hard in her chest as he took her away. 

Seconds later, she went limp in the man’s arms and he picked her up.

* * *

Dean checked his watch and sighed. “Have you talked to Kate today?”

“Not since this morning,” Sam answered. “I was helping you, remember?”

“Yeah, but I’ve called her like three times and she hasn’t picked up. It keeps going to voicemail.”

Sam pulled his phone out and dialed Katie’s number. He put the phone to his ear and listened after 4 rings he heard, “Hey, this is Katie, I can’t come--” He hung up. “Weird.”

Dean’s phone rang and he answered, “Hello?”

“Agent Young, this is Sheriff Deitrich. Um...sir, we have another one, except this one isn’t a body.”

Dean’s heart slammed hard in his chest at the thought. What if….he told the sheriff they’d be right there. He had no idea what was telling him that it could have something to do with Katie, but it was freaking him out. Katie never not answered her phone when he called. That was one good thing about his Baby girl, she always answered when he called. “We gotta go. Deitrich found something, but not a body.”

They walked in silence most of the way to the town square and they pushed their way through, flashing their badges. Laying on the ground in a line was a bracelet, a boot and a can of mace. His heart thudded hard in his chest when he leaned down and picked up the bracelet with his pen. 

His heart thumped hard against his rib cage as his entire body tensed when he seen the charms on the bracelet. Seeing the K...E...W charms, the pentagram and other supernatural protection charms told him it was Katie’s bracelet. “Oh, God….”

Sam walked over to the discarded boot and looked at the size. His heart plummeted to his feet. “Uh...Dean...wha...what shoe size does Katie wear?”

“Six, I think.” He looked up, fear etching his fears. “Oh, God...no.”

He watched as his brother’s face paled almost immediately. It was in that moment that Sam realized that his big brother really loved his daughter. That sounded horrible to think, but it was true. In the few weeks she’s been with him he could see the emotions there almost immediately. He rushed to his brother. “Hey, Dean, we’ll find her.” He looked into his eyes. “We’ll find her, I promise.”

“We have to, Sammy,” he said and didn’t care how it looked, his eyes filled with tears. “He has my baby.”

* * *

A loud rumbling crash filled the air and Katie bolted upright. She held her head and moaned. “Holy...crap…” she muttered. “What the heck did he give me?” she muttered.

She moaned again and tried looking around the room. She was in some kind of stone structure in a bedroom. The fire roared violently in the fireplace as another crash of thunder filled the air. She looked down at herself and was relieved to find that she was still wearing her clothes and wasn’t of her captor’s sick delusion.

“HEY! You better let me out of here! Let me out!” She massaged her temples as the pounding continued against her brain. “LET ME OUT!”

* * *

Hours later, Dean was in a mood. His daughter was out there with some sick pervert while he was stuck here playing FBI agent. Accprdomg tp the sheriff the sarcophagus. Sam found something and ripped it off. “This sarcophagus isn't ancient.” He holds up the tage that reads The FX Shop Prophouse, Philadelphia, PA. “It's from a prop house in Philly.”

Dean tilted his head down as anger filled his body. “Well....it goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it.” He lifts up a small bucket of dry ice from inside the sarcophagus. 

“Is he making his own special effects?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship.”

“This is stupid.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re telling me. My daughter’s missing and we’re still--”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam said.

“Well, it’s all I care about.”

“I know,” he said. “Are you going to meet Jamie?”

He shook his head. “No. It was stupid to make plans with her when my daughter was with us.” He sighed. “I wanna show Katie that I can be different than her mother and Grace were.” He saw the surprise set in his brother’s eyes. “I know, I know, I know. Shock of the century. I found something more important than me getting laid.”

Sam smiled. “It was bound to happen someday, Dean.”

“I’m gonna go back to the scene of where we found Kate’s stuff. You cool here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, go.”

* * *

Dean went to the spot where Katie went missing and used his flashlight to see if he could see anything that they missed earlier. As he did a sweep for the 3rd time he heard a scream. He ran toward the scream and almost ran into Jamie. He stopped cold when he saw the man dressed as Dracula. “Son of a bitch.”

“You should not use such language in the presence of my bride,” the man said, with a strong Hungarian accent.

“You’re the sonofabitch who took my daughter.” 

Behind his fangs he smirked. “Ahh..yes, young Katherine. She’s going to make a lovely bride.”

He felt the anger swell over him like a barrel wave. “You’re one sick sonofabitch. So, help me, if you’ve touched her in any kind of way I will really enjoy tearing you limb from limb.” He punched Dracula and slammed him against the wall. “Where’s my daughter?!”

The two of them continue to fight as he kept Dracula away from him he screamed for Jamie to run. 

Dracula had him by the throat as he slammed him against the brick wall. “You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine.”

He attempts to bite Dean, but he rips the man’s ear off. The man runs, Dean pursues him. The man leaped over the gate and escapes on a moped, puttering away. “Damn it!” He exclaimed. He sighed. “Hang on, Baby…” he whispered.

* * *

Sam walked into the bar and headed for the table where Jamie and Dean were seated. “Hey. You guys all right?”

“Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on.” He put a folded towel down in front of Sam. 

“Yeah?” Sam questioned.

“Part of it, at least.”

Sam opened the towel and Dracula’s ear was inside. “Uh, the ear part?”

“Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it.”

Sam scoffed, but after staring Dean down he reaches out with one finger and touches the skin of the ear. “Ugh.”

“Feel familiar to you?”

“Oh, man.”

“Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee,” Dean said. “Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy and he has my daughter.” He looked at his brother and pulled something out of his jacket. “Oh, and, uh…” he holds out to Sam. Sam looked at it. “This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.”

Sam looked at the medallion. “It's a costume rental.”

Jamie looked at Dean. “What do you mean he’s got your daughter?”

“Katie’s been taken and we suspect it took her,” Dean answered.

“Which if he did then he was probably dressed up as a monster too. Katie isn’t stupid she wouldn’t just walk off with someone. And she won’t believe the ‘your dad told me to come get you’ line.”

Dean nodded. “All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy -- all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody.” He picks up his shot glass. “And get my daughter back.”

“So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?”

“No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real,” Dean snapped.

“Oh.”

He drinks from the glass. Sam paced away as he said, “Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming. It's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster-Movie moments, Right down to the bloody murders.”

“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?”

“Mina?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me mr. Harker.”

“Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels -- Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiance. Seems like he's fixating on you, Like he sees you as his bride.”

“Wow. Lucky me.” She’s not impressed.

“But to fixate on you, My guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why he’d think that of Katie,” Dean said looking up at Sam.

“What?” Jamie and Sam said.

He nodded. “I demanded him to tell me where Katie was and he said that she’d make a lovely bride. She’s twelve. There’s no way in hell she’s gonna be anyone’s bride until she’s thirty.”

Sam snickered, shrugged. “Maybe she’s the consolation prize in case you prevent him from getting Jamie.”

Dean still didn’t like the idea. His baby was still a baby. There was no way. “Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, Somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?”

“I don't know, Dean. It's oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... Wait a second. There is Ed.”

“Ed Brewer" Ed?”

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy --” 

“Where does Ed live?”

“I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there.”

“Take care of Mina?” 

“Yep.”

While Sam was gone, Dean explained to Jamie everything about monsters and creatures and the supernatural. She paced as she took everything in. “So, monsters are real.”

“Some of them, yeah.”

“And the shapeshifter, He can turn into different people.”

“Yeah. Yeah,except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, Which is a new one for me.”

“You're not really FBI, are you?”

“Not so much.”

“So, this is what you do? You and your partner just tramp across the country, with your daughter, on your own dime. Until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?” 

“Some people paint,” he rationalized.

“Wow.” 

“What?”

“That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I don't know, responsibility. Not to mention your daughter will never know normal.”

He shook his head. “That wasn’t on me. I didn’t want Kate to grow up in this life, but there wasn’t much I could do when she came to me basically a hunter in training at twelve years old.” He sighed. “Last few years, I started thinking that way, And, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before... (shifts uncomfortably) A little while ago, I had this -- It's called a near-Death experience. Very near.” Jamie sits next to him. “And, uh... ...when I came to... Things were different. My life's been different. My daughter was here. She’d been looking for me. She needed me. Having her around made me realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's -- It's awesome. It's kind of like a gift...like a mission. Kind of like a...a mission from God. Not to mention, I have to make it safer for Katie.” 

“So, does that make you... Some kind of monk or something? You know, celibate?”

“Man, I hope not.” They kiss. When the lights came on, they broke apart.  

Lucy’s standing at the bar. “Holy crap. Oh, my God. Jamie. Guys, I'm -- I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out.”

“Lucy, it's --it's okay. -Uh, listen -- -”

“You know what? I just --I came to borrow a bottle.” Holds out a bottle of liquor. “I kind of got something going back at my...Anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, So I'm just gonna get out of your hair.”

“Actually,” Dean said. “It’s okay. Really.” He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He sighed.

“Seriously, Lucy, it's been a crazy night. Stay for a drink.”

“Yeah. Stay for a drink.” They both smile. “Whatever was about to happen can’t happen anyway….at least not until I get my daughter back, so….” 

* * *

Katie paced the floor of the cold, damp castle bedroom. The fire was dying and it was actually getting really cold in there. Katie felt a shiver go down her spine and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She attempted to look at her phone for the time, but she didn’t have a phone. She sighed. “I seriously need to get a watch.”

The door came open and the freak of nature that kidnapped her came in carrying Jamie. Katie wished she knew how to fight the darn thing, maybe then she’d make her father proud. She knew what they were from the stories she’d heard about what her dad and uncle Sam have done, but she had no idea how to kill it. “You know, you might want to let me out of here.”

“Why’s that?”

“My dad and uncle Sam have killed two of your kind. If you don’t want to be the third--”

He laughed. “Sweetheart, he’s not going to come here for you. He’ll come here for her. He’s Dean Winchester, he doesn’t care about you.”

She knew he was just saying it to get to her, but it hurt. That was one of her greatest fears is that neither her dad or her Uncle wanted her around. Deep down she knew that being around would dampen dad’s game with girls, but she had thought that maybe he’d be okay with that. That it wouldn’t really matter. That having her around was better than having a girl in every city pining for him. But maybe the freak was right. 

Just like with her mom, the Winchester Brothers didn’t want her either.

* * *

Dean came to dressed in full-on Oktoberfest costume and is bracketed to an upright table. He looked down and saw the restraints. “Oh, come on.” He looked at a portrait of a woman’s face.

She is beautiful, No? Bride number three from the first film. She never got the acclaim that she deserved.” He caressed the woman’s face. “Which is why I chose her shape, Her form to move among the mortals unnoticed, To listen to the cricket songs of the living. That is when I discovered my bride had been reborn In this century.”

“I can't get over what a pumpkin-Pie-Eyed, Crazy son of a bitch you really are. If that’s true then what do you want with my twelve-year-old daughter?”

He smirked around his fangs. “Ahh...yes, young Katherine. She is very beautiful.”

“I know, she’s mine.”

“Are you sure about that?”

His heart stopped beating for a second. “What did you do?”

He smirked evilly.

“You're not Dracula. You get that, right? Or even if you think you are Dracula, What the hell's up with the mummy?!”

He punched Dean in the face. “I am all monsters!”

“Life ain't a movie, you sorry sack of--”

Dracula punched him again. Life is small. Meager messy The movies are grand,simple,elegant. I have chosen,” he flings out his cape, “elegance.” 

“You think "elegance" is really the word For what you did to Marissa or Rick Deacon Or any of the others?!”

“But of course. It is a monster movie, after all.”

“You do realize what happens At the end of every monster movie?”

“Ah. But this movie is mine. And in it, the monster wins. The monster gets the girl. And the hero, he's...electrocuted.” He smirked. “And this monster will take two brides. One because she’s always meant to be mine and two, because she is yours.” He crossed over to a large lever. “And tonight, Jonathan Harker,” he gripped the lever, “You will be my hero.” The doorbell rang. “Please, excuse me.”

* * *

Dracula went upstairs to check on Jamie and Katie. Katie was standing by the window while Jamie was just beginning to wake up. He looked at Katie. “You haven’t changed.”

She looked at him. “Don’t plan on it either,” she said. She was frightened yes, but she was going to show not even the Dracula wanna-be, but her father that she could act not afraid. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid as to believe that just because in the last couple of weeks or so that her dad would have changed. 

Her mom was right. Dean Winchester wouldn’t change. The part that hurt the most was that he promised to always be there. To be her dad and to have this shapeshifter--beings who could get inside your head--tell her that he’d more than likely save the girl before her, it hurt. Would anyone ever want her? Maybe she should go look for Frankie and let Dean get back to being Dean. She should have known to find her father and to have him accept her would be too good to be true.

Dracula turned to Jamie and talked to her. Katie jerked when he yelled at Jamie. She rolled her eyes. “Yelling at her will not motivate her, Stupid.”

* * *

Sam found Dean in the basement and he got him free. They went upstairs and to another room where Jamie and Katie were. Katie was standing over by the window as they inched their way inside. She quickly wiped her tears and sighed. She watched as her father had seen Jamie passed out on the bed, but instead of going to her, it attacked them. Sam was sent through the wall and knocked out cold. Katie picked up the gun and held onto it while her dad and Dracula fought.

When Dracula knocked her dad to the floor and raised his arms, growling at him, she raised the gun and shot him twice in the chest. He turned to her and rambled on about some crap about the movie ending. She sighed, “Just die already.”

He did so, and she sighed. “Dad?”

He stood to his feet and came to her. He took the gun from her and put the safety on. He looked into her eyes. “Baby, are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but he told me that--”

“Whatever he told you it wasn’t true.”

“So, you came here to save me and not just the girl?”

He smiled down at her. “Katie, honey, you are my girl.” He sighed. “And know your mother probably told you that I--”

She stopped him. “It doesn’t matter.” She hugged him. She sighed. They’d talk about it later. Right now they had to get Jamie up and wake up Sam. She sighed. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, baby.”

* * *

They got out of the house and Katie couldn’t help but wonder if she gave him the choice would he choose the girl for the night or her? And was it right that she ask him to choose? She turned to see Jamie hanging all over him. She watched as the pretty blond whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

“I would love to, but uh, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have my daughter,” he told her. 

“Dad, it’s O--”

“No it’s not,” he told her firmly. He looked at Jamie. “I’m sorry. If it was just me then I probably would, but she’s my daughter and she’s been through something traumatic just like you tonight. I have to be there.”

To say that Katie was surprised was an understatement. A huge one. She thought for sure her father would have picked Jamie to spend the night with. They took Jamie home and then went back to the motel. Sam looked at his brother. “You know, I could have taken care of her for the night.”

“I know you could have,” he said. “But she’s my daughter.” He looked in the rearview mirror at the young girl who was beginning to fall asleep in the backseat and smiled. “I was scared, Sam. It freaked me out to think that I could have lost her. And I came close. Besides, jumping from bed to bed in whatever city we’re in doesn’t seem appropriate anymore.” He scratched his head with his thumbnail. “I don’t want Katie to think that’s how she should be. I want her to find a relationship. Be what we can’t be."


	9. Yellow Fever

**-October 20, 2008……**

**-Rock Ridge, Colorado…..**

Katie sighed.

There were times that she hated being the only kid on these trips. There was nothing for her to do except hang in the motel room and do her homework. But once her homework was finished, like now, she had nothing to do until her dad and Uncle Sam came back. And now she was bored.

“Hey.”

She couldn’t express how happy she was to see them. She squealed happily as she spun in the chair, straddling it. “Yay! You’re back…” her voice trailed off when she saw her dad scratching at his arm. “You end up in poison oak or somethin’?”

“What?”

“You’re scratching like crazy. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he lied. Actually, he had no idea what was going on. “Were you sleeping?”

“No!” She exclaimed. “I was about to go into a boredom coma.” She exhaled. She looked at them both. “Please tell me I get to go out with you. I’m bored. I finished all of my homework.”

“I don’t think--”

She looked at her dad. “Daddy, you promised, and I’m bored. Please.”

“Dean, it was part of the deal you made, man. If she finished her homework then you’d let her go out.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

* * *

2 hours later, Katie sat in the Impala outside Frank O’Brien’s place with her dad. He was reading an article on Jessie O’Brien, while scratching the hell out of his arm. He continued to read as he reached over and began scratching again.

“You really shouldn’t do that, daddy.”

“What?”

“That,” she and pointed at his arm that he was scratching. He started doing it again and she grabbed his wrist. “Daddy, stop.”

The door to the passenger side opened and Dean jerked. Sam slid into the seat. “Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?”

“I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide.”

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?”

“No,” Katie said. “Frank was working that night, swing shift when she disappeared.” She glanced down at the speedometer. _Weird. Dad never goes the speed limit._

Dean started the Impala. “How was Frank's pad?”

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur.”

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons.”

“Pfh…” Sam scoffed.

“3 down and 97 to go.”

“Daddy, are you feeling okay?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

Sam looked down at the speedometer. “Dude, you're going 20.”

“And?”

“That's the speed limit,” Sam countered.

“What? Safety's a crime now?” He drives through the interaction past their motel.

“Uh...daddy--”

“Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel.”

“Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal.” Dean looked behind him at his daughter. “Katherine, sit back in your seat.”

Her eyes widened and fell on Sam as she sat back. “Uh...okay.”

Sam looked over the seat at his niece, who was as confused as he was.

“Did I just say that? That was kind of weird.”

The EMF meter begins screaming in a bag in the backseat. Katie begins going through the bags.

“Do you hear something?” Sam asked.

“Uncle Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s...coming from your pocket.”

He pulled the EMF meter from his inside jacket pocket and moves it around. He points it at Dean and it begins screaming. “Oh, crap,” Katie muttered.

“Am I haunted?” Dean asked, freaking out. “Am I haunted?!”

“But how?” Katie asked. “I didn’t think humans could be haunted by ghosts.”

* * *

By daybreak, whatever was going on with her father had gotten worse and now he refused to get out of the car. Katie folded her arms over her chest and stood by the mural as her Uncle Sam headed back toward her from the coffee place down the street. A donut box in hand and talking on the phone.

Katie heard the beginnings of Eye of the Tiger beginning to play and she turned to watch the man in the classic car. Sam slowed and looked down at her. “What’s going on?”

“I think he thinks he’s Ryan Sullivan.”

“Ryan Sullivan? Who’s that?”

She laughed softly. “The drummer for Survivor, Uncle Sam.”

He laughed. “You know the musicians by name?”

She shrugged. “I told you I get bored sitting in the motel rooms. When I get bored I look up stuff on the internet.”

He laughed. “Okay.” He ushered her toward the car and they both looked inside to see Dean doing a drum solo. Sam beat on the roof of the car.

Dean jerked in fright and got out of the car. She smirked up at him. “Nice drum solo, dad. But you’re still not Ryan Sullivan.”

He laughed and nodded. “I know.” He showed his arm to his brother as he said, “Dude. Look at this.”

“I just talked to Bobby.” He hands Dean the box of donuts.

“And?” Dean asked, smelling the box of donuts. He tossed them into the car.

“Okay, you are sick,” Katie muttered.

Sam looked as confused as she felt. “Um, well, you're not gonna like it.”

“What?”

“It's ghost sickness.”

“Ghost sickness?” Dean and Katie asked in unison.

“Yeah.”

“God, no.”

“Yeah.”

“I don't even know what that is.”

Katie laughed, but worry lines creased into her forehead.

Sam looked at them both as he explained. “Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.”

“Okay, get to the good stuff.”

“Symptoms are you get anxious…”

“Yeah.”

“Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?”

“Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks.”

“Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.”

“Oh, yay,” Katie muttered sarcastically, moving slightly behind her Uncle.

“Our very own outbreak monkey,” Dean muttered.

“Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.”

“Were they gamecocks?”

“Cornjerkers.”

“So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it onto the other guys and I got it from his corpse?” Dean questioned.

“Right.”

“So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?”

“More like 24.”

“Super.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re telling me,” Katie mutteed.

“Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice.”

“Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.”

“Okay.”

“Basically, they were all dicks.”

“So you're saying I'm a dick?”

Katie listened intently to her uncle.

“No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor.”

She sighed. “Oh, great.” She looked at her dad. “Thanks, dad.”

“I don't scare people,” he argued.

“Dean, all we do is scare people.”

“Okay, well then, you're a dick too.”

“Apparently, I'm not.”

Katie put her hands on her hips. “You just had to be a jerk, didn’t you?”

“Kate…” Dean’s voice trailed off. How was he supposed to explain this? “Whatever. How do we stop it?”

“We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up,” Sam noted.

“You thinking Frank's wife?”

“Who knows why she killed herself, you know?”

Katie slowly raised her hand. “But what if that isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, abuse victims don’t commit suicide unless they figure there is no other option.” She seen the looks on the brothers’ faces. “Like I said, when I get bored I research.” She shook her head. “And I don’t think Jessie would have went three towns over. If my research is correct abuse victims are afraid to leave. So, she wouldn’t have went that far away.”

“So, what’s your theory?” Dean asked.

She shrugged. “There’s got to be a connection. I mean, if it was Jessie who Frank bullied, then…”

Sam knew where she was going with this and replied, “Honey, that’s a good theory, but it doesn’t work like that.”

“Well, I know, but it doesn’t make sense that it would only infect the bullies.”

“Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?”

Dean looked up at the motel. “Our room's on the fourth floor.”

Sam looked back at him and shook his head, confused.

“It's...it's high,” Dean replied.

Looking annoyed, Sam said, “I'll see if I can move us down to the first.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Dean climbs into the Impala and looked at the donuts. Katie sighed. This sucked. She looked through the window. She wasn’t exactly sure she could do this.

* * *

Back at the hotel, while Sam went out, Katie stayed behind to keep her dad company while he read about the ghost sickness. She looked at him from her chair and saw him staring at the clock. “Dad, staring at the clock will not slow time down.”

She watched as he looked down at the book and then rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. She put her phone down and tilted her head, concerned. “Daddy?”

“I’m okay,” he muttered digging at his eyes again.

He quickly stood and she yelped as she jumped out of his way as he busted the clock. She looked at her father. “Are you nuts?!”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?! Sorry!” She looked at him, her mouth slightly agape in disbelief. “You almost killed me with a dang clock and all you can say is ‘sorry’?” She threw her hands up and walked to get a towel. Katie began to lower herself to the floor. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. She began to gently pick up the glass shards.

“Kate, leave--”

“No, dad.”

“You’ll cut yourself,” he told her.

“Then I’ll truly be a Winchester, won’t I?” she snapped. She exhaled. It wasn’t his fault that this was happening to him. And it wasn’t his fault that she was feeling like he was abandoning her.

The door opened and Sam looked down at Katie, the shattered clock and then at Dean. “Everything all right?”

“Oh,yeah. Just peachy--”

“Oh, yeah. It’s been great, Uncle Sam. You left me here with a crazy person!”

He laughed in disbelief. “What?”

Dean shook his head as Katie bent back down to continue picking up the glass.

“Find anything?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost.”

Dean continue itching his arm. Sam kicked his foot. “Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?”

Beer in hand he replied, “Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.”

“Yeah.”

“It's freaking delightful,” he took a drink of his beer.

“We'll keep looking,” Sam told him.

Dean starts to cough.

“You okay? Hey!”

Katie looked up as Dean starts to choke. “Dad!”

He gets up and rushes to the sink.

“Dean.”

Both Sam and Katie are at the sink as he gags up a wood chip. Katie rubs his back. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, still coughing.

“We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have--you,” Sam said.

“I don't want to be a clue,” he whined.

“The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something.”

“Tell us what, wood chips?”

“Exactly.”

“So, where to now? Does this place have a wood mill or something?” Katie asked.

* * *

The threesome pulled up to the sawmill and Katie and Sam got out of the car without a problem, Dean, on the other hand, stepped out slowly, looking up at the place, afraid. “I'm not going in there.”

“I need backup, and you're all I've got. You're going in, Dean.”

Katie exhaled. And she’d been sidelined. “Does that mean I’m not going in?”

“I’m not leaving you out here,” Dean told her. “You’re safer with us.” He bent down and grabbed his whiskey bottle, twisted the top and swigged.

“Note to self: Do not use alcohol as a motivator.”

Sam snickered.

Trying to act tough Dean said, “Let's do this.” But still he looked up at it apprehensively and said, “It is a little spooky, isn't it?”

Katie smiled sympathetically and tapped her dad’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, daddy. I’ll hold your hand.”

Sam hands Dean his gun. He backs away from it. “Oh, I'm not carrying that.”

Sam looked at him like, ‘oh really’ and Dean explained, “It could go off.” Finding the flashlight, he picked it up. “I'll man the flashlight.”

“You do that,” Sam said.

Katie looked at Sam. “What about me, Uncle Sam?”

He smiled. “You get to protect your dad.”

She laughed. “Right.”

They walk into the Sawmill cautiously. Sam’s got the shotgun and Katie’s behind him, with Dean walking behind her holding the flashlight. As they walk into the building, the EMF starts going off. Sam pulled it out of his pocket. “EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?”

“You don't say. Come on.”

Katie looked down when her heel-booted foot hit something metal. “What the….?” she knelt down, picked it up and looked at it. It was a wedding band. “Uncle Sam.”

Sam looked down as she stood and she held it out to him. “Wait…” Sam said and startled Dean.

“To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring.”

“What the hell was Frank doing here?”

“No idea.”

They walk into another room. This one is full of lockers. They hear rustling coming from somewhere and start heading for one of the lockers where the noise is coming from. Sam opened the locker and Dean started screaming, scaring the crap out of Katie as a cat scampered off somewhere.

“That was scary!”

Katie panted, trying to get her skyrocketing heart to pump normally. She straightened and swatted at her dad. “Oh, my God! What is wrong with you?!”

Sam snickered. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” she said. “Just having a heart attack, but it’s cool.” She released a frustrated sigh. “I can’t wait until you’re not such a girl.”

“Hey!”

“Dad, I'm a girl and I don't act like that and I'm supposed to!” She sighed. “Let’s go.” Both of them walk away unimpressed.

Still scared, Dean whimpered, “Wait.”

They walk into a room that has sawdust on the floor, old aging magazines scattered on the floor and furniture tipped over. Katie walked over to one of the cluttered desks and began rummaging through the papers and magazines. Sam walked up behind her. She found an ID. “I got something.”

Sam looked down at the ID. “Luther Garland.”

Dean walked over to another cluttered desk and finds a drawing of a woman. He pulls out the article on Jessie O’Brien. “Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife.”

“Plot thickens.”

“Yeah, but into what?” “Dean tears off the drawing and Katie snatched it from him.

She studied the drawing. She had no idea how she knew but she knew that this drawing didn’t come with menacing intent. She opened her mouth to say something, when the machines turn on. Dean jumps in fright and they all look around. Dean scans the room with the flashlight.

“Daddy, in the corner.”

He shone it into the corner and they both saw a big burly man. Katie blindly slapped at her uncle. “U-U-Unca-Unc-Uncle Sam.”

“Hey!” Sam said in a gruff voice, coming toward him.

They see Dean running out of the mill. Sam shoots at it as Katie tried to stop him. He disappeared. She put a hand on his wrist. The slight swish of the door opening had them both turning to see Dean running toward the car.

“Okay. Let’s go look for your dad.”

“Wait. I wanna see something first.” Remembering what the ghost looked like she picked up the ID that she and Sam found. “It’s him.”

“What?”

“Luther Garland is the ghost.” She looked up at him.

He smiled and kissed her hair. “Love you, Kiddo. Come on. Let’s go check on your dad.”

She smiled and said, “Love you too, Uncle Sam.”

They go outside and find Dean hiding behind the Impala taking another drink. Katie put a hand on her hip and gave her dad a disappointed look. “Again, remind me when I’m old enough to drink to not use alcohol as a crutch to get me through scary points of this darn job.”

Sam holds up the ID to Dean. “Guess we got the right place.”

Dean looks frightened and Katie sighed, running her hand through her sandy blond hair. “Now, what?”

“Now, your dad and I play FBI agents and go get Luther’s file.”

“Yeah, but Uncle Sam, he’s drunk.”

“No, I’m not.”

She gave him a look of challenge. “Okay. Then stand up and walk a straight line for me.”

“What?” He stood and she leaned over and snatched his keys from his pocket.

“If you can walk a straight line then I’ll let you drive us back to the motel. If not Uncle Sam’s driving.”

He opened his mouth to protest and she held up a hand, giving him a look that reminded him so much of her mother. “Don’t argue. Drunk driving is bad, dad. And I don’t care how many times you’ve done it before. I’ll walk to the motel myself but I am not getting in that car with you unless you show me you can drive.”

He huffed and got into the passenger seat. She smiled triumphantly. “That’s what I thought.” She tossed the keys to her uncle. “I’d drive, but I’m only twelve and can barely reach the pedals.”

He laughed. “Get in, Sassy.”

She laughed and slid into the backseat.

* * *

Katie hated waiting. She was told by Sam to wait in the room until he texted her with information. She groaned in relief when she heard her phone vibrate on the table. She rushed to it. She seen the text: **[To Me/9:45am]: Research what Physical Trauma means on an autopsy.**

**[To Sam/9:47am]: Physical trauma?**

**[To Me/9:48am]: That’s all it says.**

**[To Sam/9:50am]: Okay. I’ll let you know. Can I call you?**

Instead of answering, her phone rang and she answered, “Hey.”

Sam said, “Hey, Sweetheart. You okay?”

“Yeah, I think….no, not really.” She released a heavy sigh.

“What is it, Kate?”

"Nothing," she said evading the real answer. Which was she wanted to know if they were coming back. She'd been ditched so many times over the years she couldn't help but go into old patterns and freak when her dad and Uncle walked out the door.

"Katie, honey, you know you can talk to me about anything and I promise you I won't judge you at all."

She exhaled. "Do you think...." she sighed heavily. "Are you and daddy coming back?"

"Of course we are, Sweetheart." He stared at his phone very confused. "Honey, what is it?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. One I can't get into right now."  _Hunters aren't whiners you sniveling bitch._ "Nothing, Uncle Sam. We'll talk about it later.

 

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too, Uncle Sam.”

* * *

Katie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So, wait. You want me to stay here and watch my dad go crazy and then die?”

“No. I want you to stay here and keep your dad company and calm.”

“Calm?” she asked. “Calm!?” She sighed. “I swear to God my family are a bunch of crazy people.” She exhaled. “Uncle Sam, dad’s going to go crazy probably before you can stop this with Uncle Bobby. And you want me to stop it?”

“Yep,” he said.

She shook her head and walked toward the fridge. “You’re certifiable, you know that?”

“So, your dad has told me.”

“And yet, you don’t believe him?”

“Oh, I do, but I figure we’re all crazy.” He smiled down at her. “Welcome to the club. We were all born into it and can’t ever leave.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “All right. Well, on that note, I’m watching TV.” She looked at her dad. “Wanna watch TV? I think I saw Gumby on in about an hour.”

“Sure,” he said cautiously.

* * *

After a failed attempt to watch Gumby and a phone call from Sam that sent her father on edge, Katie decided to do something else to keep his mind off it. She walked to her bag and pulled out a mix cd of songs. She put it into the player and skipped it to the song that always reminded her of her dad. Stevie Wonder’s For Once In My Life.

She walked to him. She held out her hands. “Dance with me.”

“What?” he asked, looking up at her a little frightened.

She laughed softly. “Daddy, this is me. I’m not going to do anything to you. I promise.” She smiled at him, flashing him his enduring smile. “Dance with me?”

He stood and took her hands. He pulled her into his arms and held her other hand. He looked down into her blue eyes. He still couldn’t believe he created half of this perfect person. He smiled down into her face. Without thinking about he began singing as he swayed with her on the floor.

_For once I can touch_

_What my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Someone warm like you_

_Would make my dreams come true_

_For once in my life_

_I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once I have something_

_I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say_

_"This is mine, you can't take it"_

_Long as I know I have love_

_I can make it_

_For once in my life_

_I have someone who needs me_

As they danced, Dean heard the sound of a dog howling and then hounds snarling. Actually, Katie could hear it too. The sound of a door being kicked in, had Dean shoving Katie behind him and backing up. It was Sheriff Britton. “Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?”

Dean kept Katie behind him as he observed him. He saw the blood on the man’s arm. “Hey, hey, you're -- you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just -- just like me, okay? You got to relax.”

He backhanded Dean and he stumbled back, pushing Katie into the wall.

“Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir.” He pointed the gun at Dean, he swats it away. They start fighting.

Dean pushed the man off of him and he fell back into the coffee table. Katie walked to her dad. “Dad?”

He took her hand, keeping her face away seeing it. “Don’t look, Baby. Don’t look.”

Britton dies. Awhile later, Dean’s hallucinations are getting worse and he looked at Katie. “Katie, baby, do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Go in the bathroom, lock the door and no matter what you hear out here stay in there.”

“No, daddy….” tears swimming to her eyes. “No…”

“Just trust me, okay?”

She nodded and hugged him. She ran into the bathroom and did as he said. She slid down the door and covered her ears. Despite covering her ears she still heard her dad’s moans, grunts and groans as his heart was beginning to stop.

“Oh, God…” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and began talking, “Castiel, I don’t know if what you have with my dad actually works with me, but I could really use…I have no idea.” She sniffled. “Never mind.”

Moments later, she heard him gasp and then start coughing. Did that mean…? She opened the door slowly. “Daddy?”

He panted and answered, “Yeah, Baby,” he panted, “Come on out.”

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held onto her tightly, moaning with contentment as he squeezed. “It’s okay, Baby. I’m okay. I promise.”

“I was so scared that I’d…” she sighed. “I was even scared enough that I was going to try to talk to Castiel.”

“And ask him to do what?” he asked pushing her hair out of her face.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Frankie always told me to pray when I couldn’t find an answer, so…”

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

* * *

Dean flipped up the lid to the cooler and pulled out 2 bottles of beer and a soda. He handed the soda to Katie and offered Bobby one. He refused it and he handed it to Sam. “So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?”

“Iron chain etched with spell work.”

“Dean: Hmm, that's a new one.”

Sam alleged, “It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though.”

“On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!”

“Thank God for that,” Katie muttered and wrapped her lips around the bottle.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “How you feeling, by the way?”

“Fine.”

“You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary. Dean: I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything,” he said confidently.

“Awwww, he's adorable.” They laughed. “I gotta get out of here. You boys drive safe.”

“You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks.”

Bobby drives off. Sam looked at Dean, “So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean.”

“Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?”

“Seriously.”

Dean looks at Sam and sees a yellow flash in his eyes. He answered, “Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.”

Katie snickered.

“Right.”

“No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle.”

Katie sighed. “Well, I’m gonna take a nap. We can leave whenever y’all are ready.” She got into the backseat and laid down.


	10. Father-Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter of some father-daughter bonding. Dean learns what kind of mother Elizabeth "Elle" was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I COULDN'T SEEM TO GET THE RIGHT FEEL FOR WHAT KATIE TELLS DEAN ABOUT HER MOTHER.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: TALK OF EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL CHILD ABUSE IS IN THIS CHAPTER.

The air in the Impala was heavy, the silence deafening. Sam was positive if it was possible for an elephant to fit in the backseat with Katie it would have taken up residence next to her. He slid his hazel eyes to his older brother, then back at the road. He opened his mouth to say something but failed, looking more like a fish. He exhaled quietly. “So, um, wanna tell me what’s up?” he said cautiously.

Dean made a face but kept his eyes on the road as he shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Classic Dean evade until you can’t anymore. Dean slid his eyes to his brother and then looked back at the road as Sam waited expectantly. He sighed heavily like he had the entire world on his shoulders. “Do you think I’m doing okay?”

“With what?” Sam asked.

Dean slid his eyes into the backseat and saw Katie’s head still leaning on the window. “With Katie. Do you think I’m doing okay with this whole dad thing?”

Sam looked at his brother and realized that he was really worried about whether he was a good father to the little girl. “Under the circumstances--”

“Don’t do that,” Dean said knowing him too well. “Be honest.”

“Dean, why are you--”

“I want to be a good dad, Sam and I keep wondering if I could be doing more. What do you think Elle told her about me?”

Sam shrugged. He had no idea what Dean’s psychotic ex would have said. From the venom that Katie let off when she talked about her, it couldn’t have been good. “I don’t know. If you go by the way that Katie sounds when she talks about Elle and what you told me before by calling you Katie’s ‘sperm donor’ I can’t be good.” He was totally perplexed. “Why are you so worried about it?”

Dean exhaled slowly. “I’ve always...I’ve always wanted to be a dad and I thought I’d be good at it, but what if she somehow thinks that I’m like her mother or something?”

With those words what Katie had said to him a few days ago came to mind. He looked at his brother. “Funny you should say that. The Ghost Fever case...Katie asked me if you and I were coming back. And as soon as I asked what she meant she clammed up and refused to talk about it. We haven’t spoken about it since.”

Dean’s stomach was doing somersaults. A dreadful thought popped into his head. “Oh, God…”

“What?”

“I think Elle and Grace left her in the motel rooms by herself,” Dean said.

“What?”

He exhaled. “I think Katie has abandonment issues,” he said simply. He knew he did which is why he clung on to Sam so much. 

“How do you know?”

“It’s the only explanation as to why she’d ask you that.”

He nodded. “Okay. Well, if you want me to be honest about your parenting…?”

“Throw it on me. What do I need to work on?”

“Well, first I’ll say this. You’re a good dad and Katie can tell you want her around. If she didn’t she wouldn’t be calling you ‘dad’ already, but not every parent’s perfect.”

“Sam.”

He sighed. “I know you didn’t want this. Didn’t want her in it, but she’s in it against your better judgment. With everything going on you can’t pull her out even if you wanted to, but I think she needs to learn. Like seriously learn, not half-assed.” He looked at his brother. “I know, but there may be times that we can’t protect her, man. I know it’ll make me feel better if she knew how to take care of herself.”

He sighed. “I know. Me too. I’ll teach her.”

“We both will, Dean,” Sam assured him. “If you wanna know what Elle said about you then talk to Katie. She seemed more than willing to tell us.”

Dean sighed. “It hurts, Sam.”

“What?”

“How can two people have different views of a relationship? How could she think I’d ever not want to be involved in our daughter’s life?” He stared out the windshield for a long time before he said, “I want a relationship with her. I want to be close to her. I want her to know that she has one parent that will cherish her and enjoy her and know that she's wanted by one of us."

“And you will.”

“But how?”

“Spend time with her, Dean. Get to know her. Ask her questions. She’ll probably answer them."  


He sighed. Sam was right. He needed to know her. He needed to be the dad he always wanted from his own father and for himself. 

Neither brother knew that the little girl in the backseat could hear everything.

* * *

The next morning, Katie was gently awakened by a soft, deep but gentle voice coaxing her awake. She moaned and blinked up at the person. “Daddy?”

“Mornin’, Baby. Get up and get dressed.”

She couldn’t hide the smile at the nickname. She loved it. It meant that he actually did love her. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I thought we could spend the day together.” Dean watched as her bright blue eyes lit up with joy and his heart stuttered. At that moment he knew that if he wasn’t already absolutely in love with his daughter that right now would have been it.

“Y-Y-Y-You-you-you want to spend the day with me?”

He nodded. “Very much.”

She let out a soft squeal, smiled and hugged her father. “What do you wanna do first?”

“Breakfast,” he said. “Then we can figure it out from there. But I do have a surprise for you later.”

She nodded and hugged him again, this time turning her face into his shoulder. She kissed his neck and said, “I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you, daddy.”

He smiled. 

“Be ready in fifteen,” she said and hopped out of bed. She picked out an outfit and then ran into the bathroom. 

* * *

They pulled up to the small boxcar diner and both got out of the car. They walked inside and took their seats in a 2-person table and took off their jackets as the waitress walked over. She handed them both menus. “What can I get you?”

“A soda for my girl and I’ll have a coffee.”

She nodded and scampered off. They looked at their menus and when she came back with their drinks they placed them. Dean exhaled. “I’m glad your mom did something right with you.”

She folded her hands on the table. “How’s that, dad?”

“Raising you.”

She scoffed. “Oh, yeah, she’s the perfect mother.” The sarcasm was evident.

“You don’t think so?”

She shook her head and laid her soda down. “No….” she looked at her father. She shook her head and left it at that.

He looked into her eyes and seen the sadness there. “Katie, baby, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing,” she said. She sighed. “It’s nothing--”

He reached across the table, putting his hand over hers and whispered, “I can’t fix anything if I don’t know what the problem is.”

She exhaled. “Daddy, I don’t know if you can fix this.” She scratched nervously at her forehead. “Mom spent the last twelve years telling me how the condom broke and I was an accident. She always made sure that I knew that….that I was an accident and that neither you or she wanted me.” She looked down at her at hands and began wringing her fingers together. “I realized when I was about four years old I think that she never loved me. I figured it out when I had asked about you and...it was the first time I really understood why she always looked at me the way she had--like I was a burden like I was some sort of stain on the life she had.” She dropped her hands to her t-shirt hem, dropping her eyes to the table top and her voice was shockingly flat. “I asked her once what you were really like and she smiled as if I had told her a joke and said, ‘your father was a fool. A fool that thought that I could ever live the life he wanted for you. He wanted you away from the monsters.”

Katie released a shaky breath and continued, her emotions in her voice and tears in her eyes. “Then she looked at me and for the first time, I could see the disgust that she normally had hidden around her cheap wine and fake smiles. She looked at me and said, ‘I kept taking you on the road with us in hopes that one of the monsters would find you and do you in for me’.”

Dean’s body turned ice cold at the images in his mind. He couldn’t believe that Elle had turned so cold, especially toward their child. The table fell silent as the waitress came back with their food and they ate in silence for a few minutes. He had no idea what to say. “I’m so sorry, Kate. If I had known--”

She looked into his eyes and nodded. “I know, daddy, but she didn’t want you to know. She...she kept me because she hated you.”

“You told me, but how did you know that?”

“She told me. She’s always told me she never wanted me and neither did you because you were a manwhore and having me with you would ruin your reputation...or something like that.” She sighed. “She said that you’d take one good look at me and be disgusted with me too.”

She sipped her orange juice that had come with her food and continued, “I’d wake up from a nightmare and need to be comforted, but all she’d do was laugh at me and tell me it was no wonder that my father didn’t want me. I was a whiney bitch--sorry, her exact words--and whiney bitches aren’t allowed in hunting.” She sighed. “When I turned seven is when she and Grace began leaving me alone for days to fend for myself.” She smiled with such pride as she said, “I can make one mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

He laughed softly as his eyes glittered with tears too. It broke his heart that Elle told his little girl all that. “Good job, baby. You’ll have to show me sometime.”

She smiled and then sighed. “I’d ask for lunchmeat and she’d go on a tirade about how I’m an ungrateful brat who is never happy with what she gives me. Telling me in the rant that she should have aborted me.” She looked at her father. “Daddy, I didn’t ask to be born. I needed someone to take care of me, not hate me because I was born or looked like you.”

At that moment his heart shattered. “Do you still need someone to take care of you?”

She lifted her eyes and watched her dad. It was a genuine question. She exhaled. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “But I want someone to take care of me.” She met his eyes. “But mostly what I want is someone...someone who I have half of their DNA to take care of me.”

He cleared his throat and reached across the table. “Thank you for telling me all that.” He caressed her hand. “I can debunk one of your mother’s lies for you here and now.”

“What?”

“I do want you, Katie.” He squeezed her hand. “I want you more than I think I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.” He sighed. “I always thought that with the life I have that I would never be privileged enough to have a child or children.”

She looked into his green eyes and knew that he wasn’t telling her something she wanted or needed to hear. He actually meant it. 

He continued, “But now that you’re here I don’t want you to go anywhere.” He picked up his coffee and sipped trying to rid his mouth of the dryness. “I want you with me all the time. And I know that promises probably mean nothing to you, but I promise you I will never just ditch you for days on end like your mo--” No, Elle wasn’t her mother. A mother didn’t treat her the way that Elle had. “I won’t ditch you the way Elle and Grace have. Neither me nor Uncle Sam will, Sweetheart.” He sighed. “I love you, Katie. More than I ever thought I could love anyone in my life. Please let me be there for you, be the parent you’ve never had?”

Her tears spilled over and she wiped them away and sighed. She stood from the table and walked to her father and hugged him tightly. “I love you too, daddy.” She sighed into his shoulder. “You and Uncle Sam are the first ones I’ve ever heard those words from and in the few weeks I’ve been with you guys I have gotten more hugs than I have my entire life.” She kissed his cheek. “So, thank you for proving her wrong.”

He hugged her tightly again. “Anytime, Sweetheart.”

She walked back to her seat and sat. She cut into her pancakes. She stabbed the mouthful with her fork and smiled, “Do you think while we’re here we can get me a new number too?”

He looked at her a little confused. “Why?”

She exhaled. “You’ll probably think it’s stupid.”

He put his fork down and looked into her eyes. “Try me.”

She licked her lip nervously. “New number...new beginning…”

He smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

After running a couple of errands for Katie...getting her a new number mostly, they went to a movie, and now they were heading to somewhere that Katie didn’t know. “Dad, wha...are we do…?” She read the sign. It was a shooting range.

“Today I thought I’d teach you something. I’m going to teach you to shoot.”

Her mouth fell open in shock. “No way?!” she exclaimed almost bouncing with joy.

“Yep,” he said smiling. He’d take the rest of his life to keep that look on her face. “Come on.”

They walked into the building and Dean rented a booth for a couple of hours. They rented a couple of .9mm for the lesson and went with the attendant to the range. Dean smiled at Katie. “Now, most guns will have a kick to them when you shoot them.” He handed her a pair of glasses and eyewear. “Put those on, please.”

She nodded. She put them both on and looked at her dad. “Now what?!” she yelled. 

He chuckled. He held up one of the guns and got off a few shots, getting them dead center.

Katie saw the holes and rolled her eyes. “Show off.”

He laughed. He waved her over. She walked over and he stood behind her. He gently placed the gun in her hands and showed her how to hold the gun in her hands. He positioned her hips and said, “Push the trigger hard, Sweetheart.”

She nodded. He tapped her hips. “Go,” he said.

She began firing, emptying the magazine. Dean looked at the paper as it rolled toward them. He smiled. For her first time she did a great job. She got 7 of the 15 rounds from the gun into the target. She slipped her muffs off and he hugged. “Great job, baby. You got almost half of the bullets into the target.”

She smiled proudly. Yep, her dad was definitely different than her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!


	11. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**-October 29, 2008…**

Dean finished tying his boot and put his hands on his knees of his jeans as his eyes drifted to his daughter in the bathroom of their motel room. They were in a small town investigating a man’s razor blade swallowing death. Katie was brushing her sandy blond hair. While he and Sam went to research the hex bag that he had personally found behind the Wallaces refrigerator, Katie was going to be going to a high school party to see if she could get information or rumors.

In the time since the day they spent together, he could actually say he was bonding very well with his daughter. Their training sessions were going extremely well too. Her hand to hand combat was exceptional. She was an instinctive fighter. With more training, he knew she’d almost most be as good as he and Sam were. Although, there were still some spots in fighting that she needed to work on.  Along with her shooting abilities, they had further to go in her training, but he knew if for some reason they got separated then Katie could easily take care of herself.

And that’s all he and Sam wanted.

He watched as her hands worked one side of her hair into a braid. She was dressed in a Dorothy from Wizard of Oz costume. She was putting the finishing touches with the hair on it. “Kit-Kat.”

She turned her eyes over her shoulder, “Yes, daddy?”

“Did you ever do Halloween?”

Her brow furrowed in confusion, “You mean like trick or treating and stuff?”

He nodded. “Ever done it?”

She looped her hair-tie in her hair as she walked out of the bathroom, shaking her head. “No. She didn’t like to do any of the holidays that would ‘spoil’ me and Halloween did that.” She sighed and began rummaging through her duffel bag. “Along with Christmas and Easter…” she looked at her dad. “Oh, and my birthday.”

Ever since their father-daughter day, Katie’s been calling her mother ‘her’, ‘she’, or ‘Elizabeth’ and it wasn’t bothering either of them. Since she had told him about what Elle was like as a mother, she had never called her ‘mom’ again. “Wait a minute,” he said. “Are you trying to say that you’ve never had a birthday with presents and cake?”

She shook her head. “Nope.” She sighed. “You know the times that I went to public school I made up a story that we were a part of a weird religion and that’s why we didn’t celebrate the usual holidays.”

He felt very saddened for his daughter. She pulled something out of her bag. “Oh, daddy, um...how do you feel about makeup?”

“Makeup?”

“Yeah, me wearing it.” She smiled. “You know, like this?”

He looked at what she had on her face. “Um...maybe not that much. I want you to be a kid.”

“I know. I was thinking we’d ease ourselves into it. Like maybe I’d go buy some mascara or something and work everything in that way.”

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Okay. Just run it by me before you buy anything else then.”

She nodded. “I promise.” She kissed his cheek as Sam walked into the room, dressed head to toe in the same suit her dad was wearing.

Sam smiled as he settled in on the couch. “Nice costume, Sweetheart.”

She smiled. “Thanks. Rental. And I’m throwing away most of the makeup. By the time I’m comfortable wearing this much it would go bad if I kept it.”

Sam smiled. “Fake eyelashes?”

She shook her head. “Genetics.” Her smile widened. “Joys of having him and _**her**_ as parents. Pretty much won the genetic lottery when it came to all this.” She waved her hand in front of her face. “The only thing she ever gave me.” She sighed. She grabbed her fake Toto and basket and kissed her dad’s cheek. “See you later.”

“Bye, Sweetheart. Don’t forget your phone.”

“I didn’t,” she said over her shoulder.

Dean waited for the door to close before he said anything, “My ex sucks.”

“More than what you told me?”

He nodded. He sighed. “How would you feel about this year if we celebrated the holidays?”

“Why?”

“Because she never let her celebrate anything ‘kid-centric’. So Halloween, Christmas, Easter or even her birthday were never acknowledged.”

Sam scoffed as they headed out the door. “She’s demented. I mean at least with you around I knew what Christmas was like and my birthday.”

He nodded. This time she was going to celebrate all that.

* * *

Katie walked downstairs to the high school basement party. She stopped when she saw all the slutty costumes. Hers was appropriate for her age and she really didn’t care if it didn’t make her ‘cool’. After this case, she’d never see them again. She had volunteered to help since she was the only one who could pass as a high schooler anymore.

Justin, the guy throwing the party was dressed like a zombie. “Hi. You have to be new. I think I’d remember a face like yours.”

She laughed. “Yeah. We just moved here from South Dakota.”

“South Dakota?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Podunk town. Dad got a new job.”

* * *

The party was in full swing, but it actually sucked. There was hardly anyone there and no one was talking about Mr. Wallace. Katie sighed. She had avoided the punch and any of the food. Ever since the host of the party had greeted her he’d been giving her a weird and awkward side eye that had to be his version of sexy. It just creeped her out.

She watched as a sexy cheerleader and a sexy nurse walked up to the host. They started talking about a mausoleum party that was happening tomorrow night. To liven up the party apparently, the blond cheerleader, he calls her Tracy. Committing it to memory she watched as the girl sexily bobbed for an apple. Not wanting to be outdone, the other girl bent down sexily too and put her head in.

That’s when it went all wrong. She watched as the brunette began to struggle. She dropped the prop basket that had a stuffed Toto in it and rushed to the metal bobbing tub. “She’s drowning!” Katie exclaimed coming forward. She didn’t even bother to be ladylike as she pulled the girl up, but she wouldn’t budge. Tracy walked over and attempted to pull Jenny from the tub, also but she didn’t move. Even Justin attempted to help them, but it didn’t work. When Jenny stopped struggling and Justin pulled her up, Katie gasped.

The girl’s face was burnt and blistering. “Oh, my God…” Katie whispered.

* * *

Katie saw her dad and uncle coming down the stairs and excused herself from the crowd. She saw that her dad saw Tracy and wanted to handle it. “I wouldn’t,” Katie said walking to them.

Dean turned. “Katie!” he hugged her. “Baby, are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It was weird. Jenny and the sexy cheerleader, Tracy were bobbing for apples to impress that boy tonight. And when Tracy did it she was fine, but Jenny…” she took a deep shaky as tears sprang to her eyes.

Dean didn’t even bother with the notepad as he hugged her.  “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

“Her face was gone. It looked like a severe sunburn, daddy. It was blistering and everything!”

One of the officers came over and looked at Katie. “Are you Katie?”

She nodded. “I am.” She smiled solemnly. “Katie Seger.”

“Tracy said that you called out when Jenny was drowning. How did you know she was?”

“Because of the moans and the way her feet were slashing about on the floor.”

Sam and Dean flashed their badges to the authorities and began looking around.

* * *

Just like at the Wallace crime scene Sam found another hex bag at Jenny’s. Back at the motel, Katie began pacing as her father and uncle researched. Sam looked at Katie and then at Dean. “What’s she doing?”

“Thinking,” Dean told him. “She does that to get things in order up there.” He smiled. “Hey, Princess, wanna let us in on it?”

“Well, I was trying to remember this documentary I seen on the History channel a few years back. They talked about the origin of Halloween.”

“What about it?”

She sighed. “I don’t remember.”

They laughed softly. Then it hit her like a truck. “Ahh!” she squealed. “Got it!” she raced to her dad’s computer and spun it around. She saw her dad beginning to open his mouth and she stopped him. “Shh. I’ll give it back so you can continue your secret porn watching, daddy.”

“How the heck do you know about that?”

She scoffed. “Please, I could give you pointers on positions…” she stopped. “Okay, that sounded way better in my head. Point is Elizabeth and Grace used to have sex even though I was in the room. They’d just lock me in a closet or something.” She continued to type away. “Ahh-ha! Found it!”

“What?” Dean asked after he and Sam stared at each other in shock.

Sam looked over her shoulder. “Everything here is for a spell to raise Samhain.”

“Who?” Dean asked.

Sam exhaled and started from the beginning, “Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st.”

Sam handed him the book. Dean looked incredulous. “Halloween.”

“Exactly.”

“What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?”

“Uh, if I’m right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

“Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcized centuries ago.”

“So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck.”

“Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes.”

“Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?” Dean asked.

“Dean, this is serious.”

“I am serious.”

“Okay, daddy, Uncle Sam, time out, please.”

“What’s wrong?”

“This might sound like a stupid question and if it is and you don’t want--”

“Kit-Kat, you need to breathe, Baby.”

She took a couple of deep breaths and leaned on her dad’s chair. “What would be the reason to raise Samhain?” She saw the confusion in their eyes. “You’ve always told me that demons do things for a reason or to just raise hell--sorry, daddy--is Samhain connected to Lucifer? Lilith?”

Sam looked up at her a little confused. “I’m not understanding what you mean, Sweetheart.”

“Well, don’t either of you find it pretty suspicious that they’ve decided to do this now? Whoever they are. That while everything is going on with Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, that a witch would choose now to raise Samhain from hell?”

Dean smirked with pride. “Beautiful, you raise a good point.”

Sam laughed. “You do.” He smiled at her. “Remind me to get you a milkshake, Sweetheart.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. “Thanks, Uncle Sam.”

“You're welcome. However, Dean, we’re talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years.”

“And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?”

 “Tomorrow night.

 “Naturally.” He looks down at the book he has flipped to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand. “Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon.”

“That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own.”

“Raising what, exactly?”

“Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper.”

“So we're talking ghosts.”

“Yeah.”

“Zombies.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Leprechauns?”

“Dean–”

“Daddy!” Katie exclaimed a little horrified

“Those little dudes are scary. Small hands.”

“Oh, my God…” she pushed herself off the chair and walked to the middle of the room. She covered her hands with her face and exhaled. “Daddy, I don’t even want to know why or how you know that.”

“Look,” He leaned forward on the table. “It just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end, we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place.”

“Then what?” she asked nervously.

“It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse.”

She sighed. “Great. I barely even know how--”

“Katie...hey,” Dean stood and rushed to her as she panicked. “Baby, look at me.”

She sighed. “Daddy, I don’t--”

“Uncle Sam or I will be with you all the way, Sweetheart. I promise.”

* * *

Sam, Dean and Katie spent all day either looking for Tracy Davis or look for information on the girl. Dean and Katie talked to her friends. Katie saw Justin in the art room. “Hey, Justin.”

“Katie, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Can I ask you a couple of questions?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Have you seen Tracy since the party?”

He shook his head. “I think she’s still coming to the party tonight.” He nodded toward Dean and whispered to Katie. “Who’s the suit?”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “My dad.” Her smile widened. “He’s cool though.”

“That’s your dad?”

She nodded. “Yep.” Her smile widened. “We age well.”

“Kate, honey, we gotta go.”

“Coming, dad.” She looked at Justin. “If you see Tracy will you tell her I’m looking for her?”

He nodded. “Will do, Katie. Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

They drove back to the motel and pulled into the parking lot. They both got out as Sam walked up to them. They started heading to their room. “So?”

“Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?” Sam asked as they all started climbing the stairs.

“Nope,” Katie said, the word popping against her lips.

“Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don’t know where she is. It’s like the bitch popped a broomstick.”

They make their way toward their motel room, Dean handed Katie the key when a kid dressed as an astronaut starts to walk towards them. “She could be making the third sacrifice any time.”

“Yes, thank you Sam.”

Katie smirked. “No, pressure, daddy.”

The astronaut walked up to them and holds out a bucket of candy. “Trick or treat.”

 ”This is a motel,” Dean pointed out.

 ”So?” the kid said, voice muffled slightly.

“So we don’t have any candy.”

“No, we have a ton in the uh…” Sam said as he pointed at the Impala.

“We did, but it’s gone.”

 The astronaut didn’t budge. Dean looks down at him. “Sorry kid, we can’t help ya.”

“I want candy.”

“Well, I think you’ve had enough.”

The astronaut glares at them. As he walked away he bumped Dean and Dean put his hands up. Katie tapped her dad’s arm. “Come on, daddy.” She used her key and put it into the lock. She walked in, but stopped. Sam walked in after her.

They both saw the trenchcoated dude on the bed and another standing by the window. He pulled his gun and moves forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack. “Who are you?!”

“No, no!” Katie said almost immediately as her father rushed in behind them. 

“Sam! Sam, wait! It’s Castiel.” He puts his hand on Sam’s gun and pushes it down. “The angel.”

Sam’s stunned. Katie looked over her shoulder at her father. “Daddy, who’s…” She was talking about the guy at the window. Dean answered, “Him, I don’t know.”

Sam’s in shock and wonder as a smile crosses his face. Castiel walked to them. “Hello, Sam.” He looked at Katie. “Katherine.”

She glared at him. Was he just doing that on purpose now because he knew it bothered her? “I thought we established not to call me ‘Katherine’. I hate it.”

“Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam stepped forward to take Castiel’s hand.

Dean turned to go close the door to the room as Castiel looks at Sam’s hand like it was the first time he had done it. Finally he put his hand into Sam’s. 

“And I, you. Sam Winchester –” He paused for what Katie figured was dramatic effect. “The boy with the demon blood.” He put another hand over Sam’s. “Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.”

The man at the window finally spoke, “Let’s keep it that way.”

“Yeah, okay, chuckles,” Dean said sarcastically. He looks back at Castiel “Who’s your friend?”

Castiel ignored the question and asked one himself, “This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?”

Being suspicious, Dean asked, “Why?”

“Dean, have you located the witch?”

“Yes, we’ve located the witch,” Dean answered.

“And is the witch dead?” Castiel asked. 

Katie folded her arms in front of her as she looked from Castiel to the other guy. There was something not right here. Why did she have this weird feeling like he was waiting for something. Waiting for her father to do something.

“No, but –” Sam said.

“We know who it is,” Dean added.

Castiel walked over to the table between their beds and picked up a bag. “Apparently the witch knows who you are too.” It’s a hex bag like the other 2 they had found. “This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?”

Dean and Sam exchange a look, however, Katie keeps her eyes on Castiel. Something about this didn’t feel right. They were planning something. 

“We’re working on it.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Hold up,” Katie said. “Time out.” She saw the big guy by the window turn around and she pointed a finger at him. “Wait your turn, Wings.” She looked at Castiel. “Why is taking out this witch such a big deal?”

Castiel looked at her. Dean looked at the angel. “I do believe my daughter asked a very valid question.” He shot Castiel a glare. “Answer her… _**now** _ .”

“The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals,” Castiel answered almost obediently. 

“So this is about your buddy Lucifer,” Dean said indignantly.

“Lucifer is no friend of ours.”

“It’s just an expression,” Dean told him.

She glared at the dark man. “Actually, he’s family.”

Castiel, Sam and her dad shot her a look while the big guy shot her a glare. “Excuse me?”

“He’s your family,” she answered. She looked at her Uncle and dad. “What? I read the bible.” She shrugged. “Again, I got bored in the motel room. Had to do something with my time.” She dropped her eyes to Castiel’s. “Your big brother. True he didn’t do what God wanted, but every family’s gotta have a rebel in it to make things interesting.”

“Lucifer cannot rise.” Castiel told her.

She fought the smirk that wanted to tug on her lips. “I’m getting that, but thank you.”

“The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs,” he tried to argue.

She snickered. “Dude, I ain’t arguing with you about whether or not Lucifer should rise. Because quite frankly I think he should stay down there to rot.”

“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home.”

“We are not omniscient,” Castiel told him. “This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods.”

“Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –”

“Enough of this,” the tall man interjected.

“Anyone ever told you you’re very rude?” she asked sassily.

“Okay, who are you and why should I care?”

“Why should any of us care?” Katie asked. “Considering you’re basically taking orders from Trenchcoat here.” 

The tall man turned from the window and looked at Katie and then Dean. Finally Castiel answered, “This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist.” Uriel walked toward them. 

“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?” Dean asked.

“You – uh, all of you – you need to leave this town immediately,” Castiel told them.

“Why?” Dean and Katie asked in unison.

“Because we’re about to destroy it.”

Katie’s arms dropped as her jaw hit the floor. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. “You’re gonna do what?!” Katie exclaimed looking at both men. “You can’t do that!”

Uriel whirled on her and to Dean’s surprise she didn’t flinch or back away. “You gonna stop us?”

“If I have to,” she said courageously.

“So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?” Dean asked them.

“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved.”

“Yeah, because y’all are doing so well with the seals so far,” she muttered. “You know you wouldn’t be if you’d actually open your big Godzilla mouths and actually say something!” she yelled. 

Castiel turned to her and she shot him a glare. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“There are a thousand people here.”

“One thousand two hundred fourteen,” Uriel corrected Sam.

Katie glared at him. “Semantics, Jackass.”

Dean fought the urge to start laughing. His daughter was definitely a sassy one. “And you’re willing to kill them all?” he asked.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city,” Uriel informed them.

“Well, bully for you,” she uttered.

“Look, I understand this is regrettable,” Castiel said.

“Regrettable?” Dean and Katie repeated in disbelief. Katie scoffed. “Regrettable doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already,” Castiel told them.

“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?”

“That’s not our fault because you’re uppity butts can’t do your jobs,” Katie told them.

“It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here.”

“Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys.”

“Lucifer cannot rise,” Castiel stepped closer to Dean. “He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?”

“Well, of course not,” Katie said. “But there’s always another way, Wings.”

“We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die.”

“We're wasting time with these mud monkeys,” Uriel said.

Katie looked at her dad. “I do believe he’s trying to insult us, daddy.”

Castiel turned to Uriel. “I’m sorry, but we have our orders.”

“No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy.”

“Says who?”

Katie folded her arms in front of her and glared at Castiel. “I have a feeling that these guys don’t show mercy, Uncle Sam.”

“We have no choice,” Castiel countered.

She scoffed. “You always have a choice. It’s the joys of having your own mind and heart.”

My daughter’s right. Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?”

“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just,” Castiel assured them.

“Says who?” Katie questioned. “Do you even know who gave the order?” She glared at them. “Considering that God created us I can’t see him being okay with you just blasting over a thousand people off the planet.”

“Katie’s right. How can you even say that?”

“Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just.”

“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves.”

“Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?” Castiel asked. He looked at Katie. “What about you, Katherine? If Dean gave--”

“Don’t bring me into your justifications,” she told him. “There’s a difference between my father and yours. At least if I asked ‘why’ he’d tell me. Yours just apparently sits up on his clouds watching you jackasses mess everything up.”

Dean reached over and took Katie’s hand. Which was code for Katie to stop talking. He looked at Castiel and they sat there for a few minutes while Dean thought about everything. Finally he spoke, “Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed.”

“You think you can stop us?” Uriel questioned. 

Dean starts over and stands in Uriel’s face. “No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that.”

“I will drag you out of here myself,” Uriel threatened. 

“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem,” Dean said, “I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something.”

Dean goes back to Castiel. “We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning.”

“Castiel! I will not let these peop–” Uriel attempted.

Castiel holds up his hand to silence Uriel. “Enough!” Castiel stares at Dean for a second. “I suggest you move quickly.”

They go back outside to the car and it’s now been covered in eggs. They get in the car. Sam’s upset. Dean looked at his brother. “What?”

“Nothing.” He’s holding the hex bag in his hand and takes a breath. “I thought they'd be different.”

“Who, the angels?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I tried to tell ya.”

“I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous.” 

“They are,” Katie muttered.

“Kate’s right. They are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission.”

“But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?”

“Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten.” 

“Yeah, daddy’s right, Uncle Sam.” She rubbed his shoulder.

Sam took her hand and kissed her fingers. 

Dean smirked softly. “I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game.”

“Besides, Uncle Sam, you’re not the only one who prays to them.” She put her chin on her hands, which was resting on the back of the booth seat.

Dean looked at her. “You pray?”

She nodded. “Ever since I could talk.” She sighed. “I had to believe that someone…something would get me away from them. And it also helped me believe that when I did find you that you’d take me away from her and give me something better.” She gave him a happy hopeful smile. “And I was right. They did.”

Sam looked at Dean, but still looked disappointed. He opens the hex bag and starts going through it. Instead of staying in the backseat, Katie moved to the front, twisting her body to maneuver up there.

“Same contents?” she asked. 

He picks up the bone.

“Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?” Dean teased, he started the Impala.

“You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?” Sam asked. 

“No.”

Sam said, “A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven.” He smiled at Katie. “How much, Kit?”

She smiled. She loved that both her dad and uncle had different nicknames for her. “Um…well, bones turn to ash at about four hundred and thirty degrees, so it’d have to be lower than that to just burn them.”

Sam smiled. “Good job, Baby Girl.” 

Dean smiled, his chest swelling with pride. He looked at Sam. “Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?”

“It means we make a stop,” he told him simply.

* * *

They go to the high school and walk into Don's classroom. Katie wrinkled her nose. “It smells in here.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, Baby, I have this amazing feeling that life with you around will never be boring.” He slapped at Sam. “And you thought I was not-boring.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, but at least she's adorable while being annoying."

She smiled. “Thank you, Uncle Sam.” She walked around to look at the projects, "I think."

Dean lifted the lid on one of the kilns. 

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?”

Sam is rifling through the stuff on Don's desk as Dean walks over. “Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy--” 

“After we talked to the teacher,” Dean interjected. 

While the boys talked, Katie snooped at Don's desk. She knelt down to a bottom drawer of his desk. She pushed her hair out of her face. “We have a locked drawer, guys.” She fingered the latch. “It's got this weird latched lock on it.”

Both brothers noticed it and Sam straightened, searching for something to smash it with. He touched Katie's shoulder. “Baby, move out of the way,” Sam told her. “Go stand with your dad.” He stopped and looked at Dean. “Wow. That's not as weird as I thought it would be to say.”

Katie laughed softly. Sam hit the lock enough times to pop the latch on it. While Sam straightened and turned to put the hammer back, Katie knelt down at the drawer. She sees the bones in the bowl. “Oh! This gross!” she exclaimed, disgusted. “There's one bone in here.” She picked it up. “Oh, God...there's someone else?”

Sam knelt down beside her. He looked into the bowl. “My God, those are all from children.”

“And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog,” Dean deduced sarcastically.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Katie walked down into the basement of Don's home quietly. Katie stopped behind Dean when she heard Don chanting in Latin. She groped for her father's coat sleeve, but quickly let it go when she heard him pull his gun from the back of his pants. He and Sam shot Don several times from making Tracy the final sacrifice.

They cut Tracy loose. She takes her gag off and the ropes. “Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh! That sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him?”

It was almost like a switch flipped in her. “ Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?”

All 3 Winchesters looked at her, Katie tilted her head in confusion. “My brother--” 

Dean and Sam both go to draw their guns again. 

“Always was a little dim.” 

Before they can get a shot off, Tracy throws up her hand and yells an incantation and the 3 Winchester fly back, hitting the cement floor of the basement pretty hard. Katie felt something snap in her shoulder blade and yelled out in pain. All 3 Winchesters are on the floor writhing in pain. 

“He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two-man job you understand, so for six hundred years, I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable.” She knelt down by her brother, taking his knife and chalice. “The whole time I wanted to rip his face off.” She starts digging the tip of the knife into the bullet wound on his shoulder. She holds the chalice up to catch the blood flow. She looks back over to at the Winchesters, who are still writhing in pain on the floor clutching their stomachs. 

Katie groaned. “She is entirely too happy by the fact that her brother's dead.”

“Yeah,” Sam choked out.

“And you get him with a gun, uh, love that.”

She stood and goes back to the altar on the table. “You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is.” She started reciting another incantation. Sam, still in pain clutching his stomach in pain makes way to Don's body, putting his hand in the blood. He starts smearing it on his face.

Dean sees what he's doing and whispers, “What are you doing?”

“Just follow my lead.”

Katie inhaled a hiss. “God...”

“Hang in there, Sweetheart,” Dean panted out. 

Sam spreads blood on Katie and Dean's faces as well, and moves back away from Don. Just as Tracy finishes the incantation the ground cracks and black smoke pours out of it, and into the body of Don.”

Katie knew from what Cas said, having Samhain risen meant that another seal was broken. She looked up to see Samhain's eyes aren't the typical demon black, but white. They lay still on the floor, playing 'dead'. Their torture is now finished so they can look dead. 

They lie still until Samhain walks past them and leaves the house. Dean whispered, “What the hell was that?”

“Halloween lore,” Sam answered. “People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot.”

“You gave it a shot?! Dude, my kid!”

He nodded. “I know that's why I thought of it. 

Dean looks at him not believing that they took a chance like that on an idea Sam had from reading lore.

Katie groaned softly. “I'm glad it worked. However, not so glad that I think I broke my shoulder blade.”

Dean sat still for a moment and then immediately stood. He gently helped Katie to her feet as Sam stood. “Let me see, Baby.”

She relaxed and let her dad touch it and she winced. “Daddy...”

“Oh, baby. You didn't break it, but you did dislocate it.”

* * *

They head to the cemetery, Katie had strict instructions to stay out of the way and to not move her arm. On the way there, Sam's trying to convince Dean to let him use his demon ESP, but Dean says no and puts his foot down on the subject.

Katie pulled her phone out and texted her uncle real quick:  **Uncle Sam, use it if necessary.**

**From Sam: But Katie your dad doesn't want me to use it.**

**To Sam: Because he's chicken. He's afraid, Uncle Sam. Please, trust me. Just do it.**

He gave her a quick nod and took Ruby's knife from Dean.

They go to Samhain and find him in the mausoleum. They attempt to stop him, but it doesn't work until Sam uses his powers and ends up making the demon leave him. Katie and Dean rush upstairs and Katie gasped. She rushed to Sam, stepping over Samhain as she went to her Uncle. She pulled out a piece of cloth. “Uncle Sam.” She touched it to his nose. “You're bleeding.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.”

When they got back to the motel after they stopped off in a pharmacy and got first aid supplies and a sling for Katie. Katie winced and groaned in pain. “You know she would have been proud.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Katherine Elizabeth--” He grimaced. “We're changing you're middle name.”

“Good idea,” Katie winced. “Daddy, it hurts.”

“I know, baby, but we can't take you to a hospital. They'll ask too many questions.”

She nodded. “I know. What now?”

“I'm gonna have to pop it back in place,” Dean said, a heart-wrenching look on his face. 

She nodded. “Okay. How?”

“Wrenching your arm until it goes back into place,” Sam explained.

“Oh, God...” she nodded. “Okay. Do it quick.”

Dean nodded. “On three.”

She gave him a swift nod as he got into position. “One, two--” she screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face.

Sam moved as Dean walked away, tears welling in his own eyes and he sniffled. “Daddy, it's okay,” Katie reassured him.

He nodded. “I know. It's just that...I've never thought I'd have to...”

“Daddy, you didn't cause it.” She walked over to him after Sam gently put her arm in a sling to stabilize her shoulder. She hugged him. “I love you,” she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. “I love you too, Baby. I'm so sorry.”

She sniffled. “Don't be.” She sighed and smiled. “It kinda makes me feel like I'm actually a Winchester now.”

Sam chuckled. “Kit, you've been a Winchester since day you took your breath.” He looked at Dean. “I have an idea for a name change for her.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“Katherine Mary Winchester,” he smiled. “That way she doesn't have anything of her anymore. You changed her number and we've all deleted Grace from our phones.”

“But how can we make it legal?” Dean asked.

“Go to South Dakota and get an order,” Katie told them. She smiled at her dad. “I may have looked it up just in case she lied to me about being named Winchester.” She exhaled. “Uncle Sam will have to do it since he's my legal guardian.” She smiled at her dad. “Dean Winchester's dead, remember?” Her smile widened. “And if you did something like this then they'd find you faster.”

He nodded. “Good point, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

* * *

The next day, Katie and Dean sat in the park, Katie's pain was being killed on Ibuprofen. Katie gasped when beside her Castiel suddenly appeared.

“Let me guess you're here for the "I told you so".”

“No.”

“Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested.” 

“I am not here to judge you, Dean.”

“Then why are you here?” 

“Our orders--”

“Oh, God...could we not fight about this?” Katie asked. “My shoulder hurts and I'm tired.” She looked at the angel. “It's hard to sleep when you've dislocated your shoulder.”

Castiel gave her a small smile. 

“Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours--”

“Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain,” he interjected. “They were to do whatever you told us to do.” 

“Your orders were to follow my orders?” he asked.

Katie scoffed. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say.”

“Battlefield conditions?” she asked. She looked at her dad. “Still doesn't make sense, daddy. 

He winked at her. “It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive.”

Katie snickered and Castiel chuckled. Katie released a mock gasp. “He does laugh!”

Dean laughed this time. He sighed. “So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the Same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me.”

“You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town.”

“What?”

“You were?” Dean asked. 

“These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means.”

Dean looked at him with a pained and sad expression.

“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?”

“Cross my heart,” she said and crossed her heart with her good hand. 

“Okay,” Dean replied slowly. 

“I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't.”

Castiel disappeared after that. After a long few seconds Katie asked, “Daddy, can we get out of here? I'm tired.”

“Sure,” Dean said. “Come on, Sweetheart.”

They got into the Impala and drove back to the motel to get Sam, then they left going to the next town.

  
  


 


	12. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio goes to Concrete, Washington to investigate a well that is granting wishes. 
> 
> Sam tries to get Dean to talk about what happened to him in Hell, but Dean refuses.
> 
> And with the events that happened on this case, Katie realizes just how important her dad and her uncle are to her in just a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to profusely apologize to all of you for my indecision with the previous chapter 12 and taking it down. It seemed like a good idea at the time and then as I thought about it it was way too sudden to introduce new characters like that. So, we're back to the Winchester Trio and I don't know if I will introduce love interests for the guys in this series/stories. 
> 
> What do you guys think?

**-November 5, 2008….**

 

“He literally rode me all the way there as I sat on the handlebars of the bike,” Sam said he and Katie laughed at the childhood story that he was telling her. 

She stood from the table in the motel and walked to the mini-fridge. She pulled out a can of soda and headed back toward the table. “So, was it broken?”

“Yep,” he answered. 

She slid back into her chair and sat back. “Huh.” She pushed herself back up and shook her head. “Who would have thought that my favorite uncle would have been so gullible?”

He laughed. “Hey! I was a kid.” He shrugged. “And besides it was your dad.”

She laughed as she popped the top on the soda. Sam flipped her history book closed. School was pretty easy for her now that she had someone who seemed to enjoy being there when she needed help on a math problem or help looking up information on something that a certain president was known for. 

“We’re done for the day, Kiddo. Finish packing. Your dad’ll be here to come get us. We’ll pick this up again when we get to the next case.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She smiled.

* * *

 

Making a stop for food, the trio were now seated at a restaurant that was a bar too. Dean was currently doing shots trying to ignore Sam’s inquiries about Hell. Apparently Uriel told him that Dean remembered hell and Dean is denying that he does. Katie’s not saying anything as she continues eating.

“It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?” Sam insisted.

“Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it.” 

“Maybe, but he's still an angel.”

“Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what--”

Suddenly their very cheerful waiter popped up next to them. “Radical. What else can I get you guys?”

“Uh, I think we're good. Kate, you want anything?”

She shook her head as she wiped her mouth. “No, thank you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?”

“No, no, we're -- we're still good.”

“Okay, awesome.”

Katie dropped her hands on the table. “Why is he hovering?”

“Don’t know,” Dean answered knowing that one of her famous hardly taking breaths rants was next.

“Well, it’s been like the eighth time since he’s been over here. He does it again and I may stab him with my fork.”

Both brothers snickered. Dean looked at Sam. “Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?”

“Right.” He didn’t believe him at all. 

They both looked at Dean waiting for him to answer. “What?” Dean asked innocently.

“Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under.”

“I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!” He insisted. 

“Look, Dean, I just want to help.” 

“You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is.”

The very cheerful waiter comes back. “Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?”

She groaned, frustrated. She dropped her fork onto the plate. “Well, it’s official I can’t enjoy my dinner now.”

“Dude.”

“Listen, bros. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme.”

She sighed. “Look, dude, I now have to stop eating a semi-decent meal because of you.”

“Me?”

She nodded. “Look, I appreciate your attentiveness, but if you’re angling for a huge tip this isn’t the way to do it.”

“Uh, no extremities, please. Just the --”

He pulls the check out. “Check? All right, awesome.” He placed it on the table.

“Thanks.” 

“All right,” Dean said, “so, where do we go from here?”

“I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see.”

“That's good news for once.” 

“Why is it that when you think that something is good news it makes me nervous?” Katie asked.

Dean laughed. “Because you’re cautious.”

“Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit.” He turned the laptop to facing  him and Katie. “Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility.” 

“Oh, that’s gross!” Katie said, disgusted. 

Dean started choking with his beer.

“The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs.” 

Sam and Katie both looked at each other in amusement as Dean quickly cleaned up. “I can see you're very interested,” Sam said.

“Women, showers. We got to save these people.”

Katie laughed. She stood with her uncle as they walked to the cash register to pay for their food. She walked over to the dessert display case and looked inside. “Ooh! Daddy, banana cream pie!” She smiled up at him. “Can I get one?!”

Dean saw her smile and realized in that moment he’d give her the entire world if she looked at him just like that...like he hung the world. Dean flipped the check to the hostess. “And can you get my baby girl the banana cream pie in the case, please?”

The pretty blond nodded. Sam laughed. He never thought he’d see the day that a girl had Dean Winchester wrapped around her finger.

* * *

 

**-Concrete, Washington….**

Dean and Katie drop off Sam at the restaurant where they sat up a meeting with Candace Armstrong, the woman who had seen the ghost. Liv was going to meet him there too. While they went to the showers at the health spa. Candace showed up and he introduced Liv as his writing partner for the paranormal project he told her about. 

When Sam met back up with them, Dean and Katie  were waiting on the steps of the health spa. Katie was messing around on a game on her phone using one hand since the other was in a sling. She didn’t wear it at dinner the other night because she was feeling stiff, so they allowed her to take it off, which might account for the mood swing with the cheerful waiter. However, Dean sat on the porch with Katie flipping through the paper.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean swing his legs playfully and jostled Katie. She giggled and for the first time in a very long time Sam saw a genuine smile on his brother’s face. He started toward the father-daughter duo. “Well, you pick up anything?”

Katie shook her head and slipped her phone back into the pocket of her hooded moto jacket. 

“No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean.” 

“So, if this has nothing to do with a ghost, then what did Mrs. Armstrong see?” Katie asked.

“I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs.” 

“I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed.” 

Sam sighed. “I know you wanted to save naked women.”

“Damn right I wanted to save some naked women.” 

Sam chuckles lightly. Katie sighed softly as the wind whipped at the tendrils of her messy braid. “And suddenly this got awkward.”

Dean laughed. “Sorry, baby.” 

Three bullies are chasing one boy and one of the kids, a heavy set kid almost runs into Katie. She jumps out of the way and stumbles back into her Uncle Sam. Sam immediately reaches out and catches her. “You okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

“Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here,” Sam.

“Yeah, daddy, I agree with Uncle Sam.” 

A man is arguing with a police officer on the pier. Katie stopped and listened. The adults stopped behind her. 

“How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!”

“Wha…?” Katie asked the air. 

“Something's going on.”

“Yeah, okay, Gus,” Officer said, attempting to placate him. “I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it -- Don't you think it had to be a bear?”

“I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!” Gus insisted.

“Now, Gus…”

“It was Bigfoot, Hal -- The Bigfoot!”

“Gus, you're not talking sense here.”

“There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!” 

Katie stopped on the pier while Sam and Dean walked to the Sheriff. “Excuse us.” They flashed their fake badges. “FBI.”

The Sheriff looked confused. “What?”

“Yes, sir. We're here about the...that,” Sam told him. 

“About Bigfoot?”

“That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?” Sam asked the fisherman. 

“Yes, I can.”

Katie kept her eyes on her dad and uncle as Gus took them to where it happened. After Gus left with the deputy, Katie smiled as she walked past them and caught up to the brothers. They started walking down a trail toward where Gus had said the footprints were. “What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?” 

“Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax,” Sam reminded him.

Teasingly, Katie said, “Wait, Bigfoot isn't real?”

They smirked. “It’s true,” Sam said smiling.

“Huh,” she said sarcastically. “Learn something everyday.”

“Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply,” Dean stated sarcastically.

Katie walked ahead of them as she said, “Daddy, I don’t think LSD is a thing any…” her words trailed off as she stared down at the ground.

“Kate?” Sam called out to her as the brothers picked up their speed to meet up with her.

They look where she’s looking and are stunned too. On the ground, molded into the dirt is a large, a very large footprint. “Okay. What do you suppose made that?”

“That, uh... is a big foot.”

Katie stepped forward and walked gently over to the dirt. She knelt down and gently touched the dirt around the print. The dirt was soft, which made the print easy to make when someone stepped down. She stood again and moved away from where her feet prints were in the dirt. They had made a pretty good imprint of the bottom of her boots.

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked.

She turned and looked at the brothers. “The dirt’s soft.”

“Which means…?” Dean asked.

“Well, usually if you’ve ever walked on a trail, a hiking trail it’s dusty and the dirt is packed, hard. This isn’t packed. It’s crumbly.” She demonstrated by picking some up. She saw the confused expression on her dad’s face and she sighed. “It means, dad that the prints are going to be easy to make. And judging by the deep imprints the thing that made these is heavy.”

To say Dean was impressed was an understatement. “Good job, Baby.”

“Thanks, daddy.” She waved them to follow her. “Let’s follow them. Maybe we can figure out what it was looking for.” 

They followed the prints all the way to a footbridge that was behind a liquor store. Katie stopped when she saw the door off the hinges. “Dad. Uncle Sam.”

The threesome see what she sees and Dean looked at Sam and said, “Okay.”

“I’d say he  **_really_ ** wanted a beer,” Katie joked.

Sam scoffed, laughing. “Yeah. Come on.” She climbed the wooden steps and tried to ease around the door. “Careful, Kate.”

She stepped inside and looked to her left and right. Thanks to her dad’s training so far, she was prepared just in case she came around the corner and he was there. Seeing from left to right that the place was trashed and that there was no one in the place at all, she eased and continued inside. Knowing all too well one of the brothers was behind she began speaking. “Well, he definitely ransacked the place.” She sees the opened bag of cheese puffs on the floor and sighed. “Now, see that’s just a good waste of cheesy snacks, man.”

Dean laughed and then bent down. “Don’t back up, Baby.” He sees the broken bottles of liquor. There’s Irish cream on the floor and amaretto, both bottles are shattered. “So, what – Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?” He sees the drink combinations. “Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk.”

Katie around to see where Sam went off to. Finding him over by the magazines she said, “Is there such a thing as a ‘girl drink’ and a ‘guy’s drink’ type of drink?”

“Pretty much,” he answered. 

Katie sees Dean pocket himself a bottle of liquor off the shelves and she sighed. 

Sam looked at the magazines and saw that the porno ones were all missing. “Hey. Check this out. Both of you.”

Dean and Katie walked over to him and looked. “He took the whole porno rack?”

“Aww, dad, he’s just like you.” 

Ignoring Katie’s jab, Dean replied, “Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?”

All 3 Winchesters walk out of the liquor store totally confused. Without realizing it they sit down together on a bench outside of the store and start to wonder what in the hell is going on. Katie opens her mouth to say something, but stops, then she starts again, but doesn’t say anything. Finally her dad spoke, “I got nothing.”

“It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?”

“It’s a very thought out joke if it is,” Katie muttered. “And who would do something as ridiculous as trick this town into believing in Bigfoot? I mean, unless you want the  _ National Enquirer _ to hear about it what would be the point?”

Sam smiled. “I don’t think we give your girl enough credit, Dean.”

“Very true. If it is a Bigfoot is it some kind of an alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny.”

“That’d be weird,” she muttered. 

They see a girl on a bicycle ride by and a magazine falls out of the milk crate strapped to the back. Katie picked it up and looked at it. “Um...okay….” She flipped it around for her dad and uncle to see. 

“A little young for  _ Busty Asian Beauties _ .”

Katie notices her going around back and waits for her to leave before walking over to the box the girl left behind. They get back to the Impala and follow her back to her house. They slowly get out of the car and look at each other very confused.

“What the…?” Katie asked. “Do you want me to stay here for whatever lie you do tell her about who you are is believable?”

* * *

 

Dean shook his head. “No. We may need you to help us with her at some point.” The 3 of them walked up to the door. “What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal?”

Dean knocked. The little girl from the bike walked up to the door and opened it. “Hello?”

Katie smiled warmly at her as Sam said, “Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?”

“Nope,” she said simply.

“No.”

“No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry…” Dean tried.

“Is he in trouble?” she asked, concerned. 

“No.” He laughed in disbelief. “No, no, no. Not at all. We just – We wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Exactly.”

“He's my teddy bear.”

“Teddy Bear?” Katie asked a little perplexed. 

She nodded innocently. “I think he's sick.”

“Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... are, uh... teddy bear doctors.”

They flash their fake badges. “Really?”

Katie smiled. “Oh, yeah! They’re the best. They used to help my teddies all the time.” 

Dean saw the smile on his daughter’s face to help sell the lie and it hit him. He was never there for any of that. The teddy bear ripping and having to sew it up or any of that. 

“Can you please take a look at him?”

“Sure,” Sam said. 

“Sure. Yeah,” he said tuning back in with the little girl.

Audrey led them into the house, up the stairs and she explained, “He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy.” She knocked on the door. Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you.” She opened the door.

Sitting on her bed is a very drunk, very large bear watching the television, drowning his sorrows in the alcohol he bought. “Close the friggin’ door!”

Audrey quickly closes it. “See what I mean?”

The 3 Winchesters exchange looks with one another. Katie humphed. “Well, that’s something new,” she muttered. She looked at Audrey. “Um, can I ask you how this happened?”

She nodded. “All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time – not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad – says weird stuff, and smells like the bus.”

“Um, little girl…”

“Audrey!” she insisted. 

“Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?”

“I wished for it.” 

“You wished for it?” Sam and Katie asked in unison.

“At the wishing well.”

“At the wishing well?” Katie asked as Dean opened the bedroom door.

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s at this Chinese food place we ate at.”

Katie nodded as Teddy screamed, “Look at this. You believe this crap?” 

“Not really.” Dean looked at the Teddy Bear. 

“It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!” he pleaded.

“For tea parties!” 

“Tea parties? Is that all there is?”

They step out of the room and into the hall. Sam looked at Audrey. “Audrey, give us a second, okay? Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?” He whispered.

“How? Do we shoot it, burn it?”

“I don't know. Both?”

“How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands.”

Katie snickered and saw the momentary glare from her father. “Sorry. It just sounded funny.”

“Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here,” Sam said. They turned back to Audrey. “Audrey. Where are your parents?”

“My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali.”

“Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's – he's got…”

“Lollipop disease.” 

“Lollipop disease,” Sam confirmed. 

“It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it’s really contagious,” Dean explained.

“Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?”

“Mrs. Hurley lives down the street,” Audrey suggested. 

“Perfect,” Dean said. 

“Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?” Dean asked.

“I told her--”

“Katie,” she supplied.

“I told Katie it’s at the Chinese place where we ate the other night.”

Katie smiled at her dad. “Uncle Sam was there when he talked to Mrs. Armstrong.” She looked at Audrey. “Why don’t you go pack a bag for a few days and I’ll walk with you to Mrs. Hurley’s.” She nodded. Katie looked at her dad. “Is that cool?”

He smiled. “That’s perfect.”

Audrey scampered off and Dean looked at Katie. “Baby, let me ask you something.”

“What?” she asked.

“Um...did you ever make wishes and stuff like that?”

She shrugged and saw the look in her father’s eyes. She sighed. “Daddy, I think every kid who is either an only child or just lonely in general does. Except my wishes usually involved you. Finding you, you liking me, Elizabeth being wrong about her assessment that you weren’t ready to be a dad.” She smiled up at her dad. “Looks like I won.”

He smiled and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. “Love you, Baby.”

She hugged him tighter with her good arm. “I love you too, daddy.”

* * *

 

They walk into the Chinese place that Sam was in earlier and walk toward the well. They look down at it. “Think it works?”

“Got a better explanation for teddy back there?”

“Wishing on stars doesn’t work,” Katie informed them. “So that theories out, dad. I’ve tried it.”

“Well, there's one way to find out.” He pulled out a coin.

“What are you gonna wish for?” Sam asked.

“Shh!” He makes a quick wish and tosses the coin in. “Not supposed to tell.”

Seconds later a delivery guy from a sub shop in town shows up. “Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?”

Katie laughed. “Of all the things you wish for and a footlong sub is it?”

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, “I got the one thing I always wanted right here, Sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head.

She loved hearing that stuff from him. Not that she’d torture him with ‘chick-flick moments’ as he called them. 

“That'd be me.” He turned to the delivery guy.

They go a table and sit down. Dean starts eating the sandwich. “I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific.”

“The teddy bear, the sandwich…”

Dean put his sandwich. “Mm. I'm guessing this.” He shows him the paper about the lottery winner.

“I'm guessing that.” He points at the couple at the next table over and Dean watches them.  

“Well, that definitely goes on the list.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Call me naive, but what if she actually likes him?” She looked at the nerdy guy with the classes on. “I mean, sure he’s a nerd who wears glasses, but he’s kinda cute.” 

Dean looked at his daughter. “No.”

She laughed. “What?”

“Nope, absolutely not.”

She sighed. “Dad, it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.”

“No!” he exclaimed quietly. He changed the subject ignoring the roll of Katie’s eyes. “What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do.” 

“Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one,” Sam said. 

“I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich.” 

Sam gives him a knowing look and he puts the sandwich down. “All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on.”

“Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here.”

“Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C.”

“Rats?!”

They drained the fountain and Katie’s crouched down inside the empty well helping her dad sweep up the coins. 

“Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see,”

“Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here.” 

“Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you.”

“What about girl?” the guy asked them. “Your daughter stays?” he asked Dean.

Dean smiled. “It’s take your daughter to work day.” 

The guy left and Dean helped Katie out of the well. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her out. All 3 Winchesters stood at the well and Dean held out a coin to Katie. “Make a wish.”

She shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I got what I wished for.”

“Which was?” Sam asked.

“Daddy for one.” She sighed. “Something always told me Elizabeth was wrong.  That you would want me, but to be sure I wished on stars, fountains, everything to make it come true and it did.” She smiled up at Sam. “Uncle Sam liking me too was just a bonus.” She sighed. “Plus I finally feel loved. You have no idea how good that feels.”

Sam put his arms around her shoulders. “We can guess.” He kissed her head. “And we do love you, Kat. I never thought I would be an Uncle, but I’m glad I am.” He squeezed her tighter. “You’re the best thing to happen to either of us.”

Dean held out the same coin to Sam, he refused it. “Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?” he asked Sam, flipping a coin to him.

Sam chuckled. “No.” He handed Dean back the coin. “Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it.”

“I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real.”

“Yeah.” 

“Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence.”

“Not what I'd wish for.”

“Seriously?”

“It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore.” 

“All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?”

“Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody.”

Katie wrinkled her nose. “That sounds gross.” She looked into the well. 

“Okay.”

Using her dad to help her into the well again, she knelt down in the belly of it. She ran her fingers along the engraved ancient coin. 

“What is that?” Dean asked. 

“Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings,” Sam replied.

“You wouldn’t unless you knew Chinese drawings,” Katie replied softly.

“You do?”

She nodded. “A little.” She saw the look in her dad and uncle’s eyes. She put her hand on her hip. “What do you think I did while you were in hell, dad? There’s only so many times you can wander that junkyard before you drive yourself mad.”

“Okay, touche,” he said. He leaned down and tried to pull it up, but it won’t budge. “Damn.” 

“Lift with your legs,” Sam teased.

“Is that little mother welded on there? Huh.”

Katie exhaled. “What now?” She groaned.

“Pain?” Dean asked.

He nodded. “Okay. Uncle Sammy and I will be right back. I’ll grab you some Ibuprofen and be back.”

She nodded. 

Moments later they came back with tools for the fountain. Dean handed Katie the pills and a small bottle of water. “Thanks, daddy.” She took them real quick as Sam threatened the man with a fake violation. Dean attempts to pry up the coin with the crowbar. 

Katie exhaled. “Not going to work, daddy.”

Dean sighed and held out his hand for the hammer. He tried to put the crowbar wedge under the coin and used the hammer to pull it up. However, all it did was break the hammer and the iron hammer part flew off and if Katie hadn’t ducked to the left it would have hit her.

“DAD!”

“Damn!” he exclaimed. He walked over to Katie. “Sorry, Baby.”

“Coin's magical,” Sam says in surprise.

“Boy, I'd say,” Dean said. “I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this.”

Katie remembered what she used to do when she was younger. “Uncle Sam, do you have a pencil and piece of paper?”

“Sure, Sweetheart.” He pulled out a piece of paper from his notepad and gave her a pencil.

She smiled. “Thank you.” She was about to give her dad a look that asked her dad for help, but stopped. She pushed her jacket off and pulled the sling off her arm, frustrated. She let it drop to the floor. She winced a little as she put her arm back in the coat sleeve. She knelt down and traced the coin as Dean bent down and picked up the sling. 

Sam looked at them both. “All right, here. You got to look into this,” Sam said to them. 

“Where you going?”

“Something just occurred to me.” 

Katie turned around as he walked out. “What?”

“Come on, Sweetheart.” He walked out with her and said to Katie. “Are we losing the sling?”

She nodded. “It’s bugging me, daddy.”

He nodded. God, she was more like him than he thought. “All right.” They began walking to the hotel. As they headed that way, Dean felt his stomach rumble like he was going to get sick. “We gotta move.”

* * *

 

Katie grimaced as she heard her dad hurl into the toilet bowl again. She tried to tune him out as she continued reading the information she had found. “Holy crap.”

“What?” he groaned.

“It’s a cursed object.”

“What?”

She explained it all to him. She winced again when he turned back and hurled again. “Daddy?”

“I’m okay, baby,” he moaned.

Sam walked into the room. He heard the hurling and looked at Katie. She shook her head. “Dean?” he called out. “You all right?”

In a strained voice he answers, “The wishes turn bad, Sam. The wishes turn very bad.”

“The sandwich, huh?”

Dean groaned. “Kate, take it.”

“The coin’s Babylonian and cursed. We found bits of stuff about it. The serpent is Tia…” she looked at the screen again. “Daddy?”

“Tiamat,” he said pronouncing it perfectly. “Which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic.”

“They made the coin?” 

“Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers.”

“But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy…”

“You get a bipolar nut job.” 

“And you order an Italian sub with jalapenos…”

“And you get E. coli.”

“Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish…”

“It's chaos.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Any way to stop it?”

Dean looked at his daughter. She nodded. “There is actually. According to what I found we gotta find the first wisher. He’s the only one that can get the coin out.” She smiled. “Once the wisher pulls the coin out of the well it’ll reverse all the other wishes.” She walked into the bathroom and started running water. She walked over to her father, wet cloth in hand. She moved up behind him and pressed it gently into his forehead.

“Wha…?”

“You’re all sweaty,” she said. “And once you stop throwing up you need to clean your mouth out.”

Dean laughed. “Thank you.” He looked at Sam. “So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier.”

* * *

 

A little while later, Dean gets woke up from a dream about what had happened in Hell. Katie’s sleeping in the next bed over, the sling is back on. Dean snickered “That didn’t last long.”

“Sleep well?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” He attempts to sneak a drink from a whiskey bottle. “Tan, rested, and ready.”

“Dean, come on, man,” Sam insisted. “You think I can't see it?”

“See what?” he asked over his shoulder.

“The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. I know something's going on.”

“Sam, please.” He walked to the foot of the bed Katie was sleeping on. 

“Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you?”

Dean looked at Katie who was still sound asleep. He watched as she let out a soft sigh and curled further into the bed. He looked at his brother. “What do you want from me, huh? What?”

“The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me.”

“Careful what you wish for.”

“Cute.”

“Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got?” When Sam didn’t answer right away, but stared at the desk, Dean insisted, “Please?” 

Dean reads a newspaper as Sam tells him. We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?”

“Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month.” He showed it to Sam. He walked over to Katie as Sam read it out loud. He gently shook her awake.

“Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement.”

“Baby, wake up.”

Katie moaned. “Daddy…”

“Come on, Baby. You get the shower first. Let’s go.” He looked at Sam. “Ah, true love.”

“Best lead we got.”

“What’s the lead?” she asked, pushing her hair out of her face. 

Sam showed her the paper. She handed him back the paper. “Give it six months,” she muttered walking toward the bathroom. “Getting in the shower.”

* * *

 

They go to the Mondale house. They get in past Hope by telling her that they’re florists. She scampers off to get her folders. Sam looked at looked at Wes, shaking his head. Katie stood with her hands on her hips and Dean gave him a sneering smile. “Wesley, how's it going?” 

“It's "Wes... ss."”

Katie shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“Aren't you the guys from the health department?”

“Yeah. And florists on the side.”

“Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors.” 

“Huh?”

“Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know,” Dean told him. Katie folded her arms in front of her the way that her does. 

Sam looks at all the coins hanging on the wall. “So, coin collector, huh, Wes?”

“Oh. Yeah. My…” Realizing that they must know something, he finished the sentence while staring down at the floor. “...grandfather gave them to me. 

“Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?”

“No, I – I don't know what you're, uh, talking about.”

They get him to explain about the coin. He takes down a plaque of coins and hands it to them as he continues. They get him to come back to get the coin out, using forcible means….Dean’s gun. 

Katie is looking out the windshield at the dreary rainy day and sighs. Wes is in the back, falling asleep and as always her dad and uncle are on each side of her. She groaned. “I hate rain.”

“I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?”

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane,” Sam told him firmly. 

“Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?” Dean asked.

“I wished she would love me more than anything.”

“Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?”

“Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive.”

“You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"?”

There was a loud thud and Sam looked at his dad. “Did we just hit something?” 

“I didn't see anything.” He looked in the rearview mirror to be sure.

Wes mocked them. “"Careful what you wish for”. You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome.” 

Sam and Dean said in unison. “Easy?” 

“Yeah. Women – women look at you, right? They notice you.” 

“Believe us, we do not have it easy,” Sam told him.

“We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got.”

“You didn’t get what you want.”

“Okay, correction,” Dean back tracked. “The only thing I’ve ever gotten is her.”

“But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes.”

“Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want.”

“Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy.”

“Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff.”

“You know what? Hope loves me now – completely. And it's awesome.”

“Awesome?” Katie asked. She turned herself in the seat and looked at Wes. “Look, man, I get wanting, hoping for something so bad you’d do anything to get it. Trust me. I did the same thing. I wished on everything I could wish on that I’d find my dad. Took me seven years to finally get my wish, but you know what? Now that I have it I know that I would never go back and change anything.”

“But you got it.”

“Yeah, because fate’s interesting that way.” She seen the look in his eyes. “My mother had to die for me to finally get my wish. If she hadn’t been killed then I wouldn’t have went on the quest to find my dad and uncle and I wouldn’t be sitting here now. I think getting in your own time makes you appreciate it more.”

He didn’t look convinced. He said to the guys, “Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?” 

They pull up on the bullies from earlier inside an SUV. They are frantically trying to deter the small blond haired kid. The bullied kid lifted the vehicle up and flipped it. 

Katie gasped. “Holy…”

“Well, that should cover it,” Dean told him. 

“Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!”

* * *

 

They pulled up to Lucky Chen’s. Sam and Katie got out of the car and Wes got out too, babbling about Todd. “That – that – that kid turned over that car like – like it was nothing.”

“You should have seen the teddy bear. Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin. Wes!”

“Well, why can't we just get what we want?!” he yelled.  

“Because that's life, Wes.”

Katie watched in horror as her uncle was struck by lightning. “Uncle Sam! NO!” She fell to her knees beside him. She looked up at Wes, tears streaming. “Please, Wes, please…” she reached out to touch her uncle, her hand shaking as she sobbed.

Wes stepped over Sam and walked inside. He saw Hope inside and she told him she had to kill Sam because he was going to take away their love. Knowing that they were right, he bends down and pulls the coin up.

Outside, Katie was sobbing, rocking back and forth. She gasped when she heard Sam’s sharp gasping breath, like the life was being sucked back into him. “Uncle Sam?” she asked, wiping her tears.

Sam lifted himself up, looking around.

“Uncle Sam!” Katie exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

He wrapped her in a hug and realized that she was crying. “Katie? Honey?”

She pulled back, wiping her tears. “I thought you died, Uncle Sam.”

He hugged her again. “Oh, Honey.” He moved a hand down her hair in a soothing manner. “It’s okay.”

* * *

 

After all the wishes went back and everything was back the way it was supposed to be, Katie stood on the pier waiting for Sam. Dean was reading the newspaper again to see if they all went back to normal. Sam walked up to them and told them the coin was melted down. Katie didn’t keep her eyes off of the water.

“Hang on a second.” 

“What?”

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything.”

“So tell me about it.”

“No.”

“Uh…”

“I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it.”

“Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help.”

“How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here.” 

“I know that.” 

“The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... [taps his head] forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry,” Dean told him.

Sam sighed and nodded toward Katie. “I think watching me die shook her up.”

Dean sighed softly. “Katie? Baby?”

She jerked her head looking at both of them. “Wha...what?”

“You okay?”

She nodded. “I’m good.”

“Katie…”

“Dad, I thought we didn’t do chick-flick---”

“Not when it comes to you,” Dean told her. “Talk to us.”

She exhaled, her breath coming out shaky. “I don’t know how….” she looked at Sam. “I realized something when you got struck by lightning.”

“What?” he asked softly.

“You’re just as important to me as he is,” she said softly, her blue eyes welling with tears. “And that scares me, because I need you just as much as I need daddy.” She looked at her dad as her tears spilled over. “And I don’t know if I could….I’ve only been with you guys for almost two months and...I’m not used to…” She didn’t even know how to tell them. “I can’t lose you guys…” she looked at Sam, then Dean. “...either of you. I wasn’t lying when I said I got everything I wanted. I wanted to find a parent who loved me. Find my dad and hope that he loved me...and I ended up with two people who loved me and the thing is I love you guys just as much.”

Dean pulled her into a hug and let her cry, soothing her. “It’s okay, baby. We’re not going anywhere.”

Not caring if it wasn’t manly, Sam wrapped his long arms around them both and hugged them. 


	13. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Katie sat in the car and was reading the book she’d picked out from Uncle Sam’s supernatural lore stash. Between her studies and her fight training, she’d taken to reading supernatural lore on their long car trips. She looked up when she heard footsteps in the dirt by the car. She fingered her Colt 1911 .38. It was a gift from her dad and she loved it. Maybe it was because her dad gave it to her.

She saw the dark-haired girl heading into the bar and immediately knew who it was. She groaned in frustration. “Great,” she muttered. She got out of the car, flipped the gun’s safety on, tucked into the back of her jeans and sat on the hood of the Impala. She put her feet up on the bumper and began reading as she rested the book on her legs. 

“Hey, honey, wanna come inside with me?”

Katie looked up and wrinkled her nose at the smell of booze on him. “Nope,” she said and popped the ‘p’. She went back to reading.

“Oh, come on, Baby,” he crooned.

She rolled her eyes. “I said go away.”

He got closer to her and she rolled her eyes to the entrance of the bar. “You smell horrible, dude. Not to mention, I’m jailbait for you by like twenty years.”

The brothers walked out and Dean’s head whipped around when he heard a body slam into the metal of Baby. His jaw fell open when he saw his baby girl with a biker dude’s arm wrenched behind his back and his head pushed into the hood. She glared as she said, “Now, I don’t know how you were raised but just a tip, Stupid when a girl tells you no you leave her alone. That doesn’t mean ride your hand up her thigh as if doing that will make her all hot and bothered for you.” She pushed his head into the car. “Now, you see that guy right there? Dark jacket standing next to the really tall guy?”

“Yeah,” he groaned.

“That’s my father and uncle. I’m daddy’s little girl and all I have to do is say one word and he’ll have you bleeding on the ground in under five minutes. Now would you like to ask him how old I am or would you like me to pretend that your hand wasn’t anywhere near where I didn’t want it to be?”

The biker dude watched as Dean folded his arms over his chest and waited for his answer. The guy wrenched his arm free and she used her brand new pointed toe boots and kicked him in the groin. The man went down screaming. She straightened her moto jacket. She looked at her dad and uncle. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dean said and shoved him off of his car. He kissed her hair. “I’m proud of you, Baby.” He opened the door and waved her into the front seat. “Told you you could take him down.”

She laughed. “Daddy, he was drunk. His entire body is a weak spot.” She looked up at Sam. “So, what did Ruby want?”

He froze. “You saw her?”

She nodded. “I did. So, what did she tell you?” she asked getting back into the car. 

He proceeded to tell her what Ruby had told them about Anna Milton. She looked at her dad. “And we believe her, why?”

“Apparently.”

Sam started calling around and found out Anna Milton is really missing. Katie scoffed. “Imagine that one of Lucifer’s minions was actually telling us the truth.” She sighed. “Does anyone ever wonder why she’s actually helping us?”

“Me,” Dean conceded. “All the time.”

“Can I toss out a theory?  I know Uncle Sam’s gonna disagree because her words are like gospel to him, but--”

“Kate, not you too.”

“I don’t like her,” she said. “We’re not actually supposed to like her, Uncle Sam. It’s the whole Hellenic creature thing. Not to mention she’s a minion for Lucifer which is so telling by the way.” She waved him off. “Anyway, my theory is she’s manipulating Uncle Sam and there’s a whole big picture plan here.”

“What makes you think that she’s manipulating me?”

“Because you’re too trusting for one. You want to believe that not  _ everything  _ is bad. Which is an enduring trait to have and I love you even more for it, but Uncle Sam, don’t be completely fooled by her. Something’s telling me she’s manipulating you and I don’t like it.”

“Katie’s right you know. Something’s not right. And this sucks.”

“You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip.”

“Duh!”

“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?”

“I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith.” 

“But why?!” Katie all but screamed in the car, her voice overlapped with her father’s.

“Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?”

“Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details.”

Katie cuffed him in the chest. “That’s unfair and you know it!” she exclaimed. “Now, true I wanna know what happened so I can help him, not because some douchebag angel decided to put a wedge between you and daddy by starting a war between you both. All we wanna know is why...why she’s suddenly become your best friend? Did you have slumber parties together and tell each other your deepest secrets?”

Sam snickered. “No.”

“Then why?” Katie asked and she turned in the bucket seat where she sat between her dad and uncle. “And if you tell me one more time that it was because she helped you go after Lilith I may test out dad’s lessons on you and punch you in the face.”

Dean scoffed-laughed in surprise. He gently pulled on her arm and put her back in the seat. “All right, Baby Ali, sit back.”

“You have no idea--”

“I have no idea about what, Uncle Sam? What watching something hellenic tear apart someone you loved would do to you? That try as hard you might you can’t get the image of the inside of that person out of your mind?” She looked at her uncle. “Because trust me, I get it more than you know.”

Dean looked at her. “Katie, do you still think about Elizabeth?”

She shrugged and then sighed. “Not the way you think. She could win first prize in the World’s Worst Mom contest, but it’s just….the way she died and the fact that I had to watch her….that I can’t stop thinking about it.” She exhaled. She looked at her dad. “We may have more in common than you think, daddy. You were tortured in Hell and I was tortured up here.”

* * *

After the brothers went to talk to the psychiatrist of the mental hospital that was Anna’s doctor and then going to the Miltons house and finding them dead, they get in the car and tell Katie what’s gonna happen. Dean looked at her. “Baby, you got your gun?”

“It’s in my bag, daddy.”

He nodded. “Good.”

“But daddy is a regular bullet going to kill a demon? I mean, I thought there was actually a special gun for that or at least one that had special bullets.”

“There was and we have it. Or I should say we had it,” he muttered.

“What happened?”

“A thief stole it and we haven’t been able to find it since.” Dean turned to her. “Okay, Sweetheart, I know you don’t think you can take on fully grown men, but I believe you can and I need you to try.”

She nodded. “I’ll always try, daddy, but is it okay to admit that I’m a little scared too?”

Dean nodded. “It is.”

* * *

They climbed the church steps and headed up the stairs to the bell. Katie had her gun pulled too and was ready to shoot if she had to, she gripped the gun tightly to stop her hands from shaking. They slowly eased up the stairs and go to where the stained glass is. Katie sees Anna hiding behind the glass. She motioned to her uncle and dad and Sam started talking to her, “Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and my niece, Katie.”

“Sam? Not Sam Winchester?”

Katie looked suspiciously at her uncle. “Uh, yeah,” he said a little unsure.

She stepped out of the way of the glass and looked at all 3 of them. “And you're Dean. The Dean?”

“Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess.”

“It's really you. Oh, my God. The angels talk about you.” She smiled at Katie. “They talk about you too. Think you’re too misbehaved I think is how one of them put it. You don’t respect authority.”

She smiled and folded her arms in front of her. “I respect authority just fine when they don’t use their power to try and intimidate me.”

Anna nodded. She looked at Dean. “You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all.” She laughed softly. “They think your daughter acts just like you.”

He scoffed. “There are worse people she could take after.”

She looked at Sam. “They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you.”

“So, you talk to angels?”

“Oh, no. no, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them.”

They continue talking to her when Ruby comes up trying to warn them of a big wig demon coming for them. Dean and Ruby argue and the demon shows up. Sam hides Anna in the closet and Dean tries to get Katie to go too. She stood her ground. “No! I helped you with Azazel in nineteen-seventy-three I can help you now!”

“Baby, do you see iron or anything around?”

“No, but one thing about me, daddy is that I’m resourceful. I can figure things out in chaos.” She shrugged. “It’s gift I guess.”

He looked into her eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

Sam pulled out his thing of holy water. “No, Sam, you got to pull him right away,” Ruby told him.

“Whoa, hold on a sec.”

“Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcizes that demon, or we die.”

Katie looked at her uncle and her father. “Um, guys, I have a really bad feeling about this.”

“Shut up,” Ruby snapped.

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed. “Don’t talk to her like that. If you want to continue this, Ruby don’t speak to her that way.”

The door slammed open and an older man came into the room. He walked into the room and Sam attempted to use his powers but they didn’t do anything to this demon. Katie exhaled. “Great.” She looked at Ruby. “Nice suggestion, Hell Bitch.”

“You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam,” the demon taunted. 

Dean pulled out Ruby’s knife and lunges toward the demon. The demon starts attacking Dean and Katie looked around for anything to get him with. The demon hit her dad’s knife out of his hands and she picked it up. Without much thought of retaliation, she plunged the knife into the demon’s shoulder. 

He screamed in pain and she took her dad’s hand and they started moving away from him. The demon slapped at Katie like she was a fly and she flew across the room. Dean rushed to her and helped her to her feet. The brothers looked at each other and Dean looked at Katie. “Trust me?”

“You’re my father,” she said as if that’s enough of a reason. 

“Okay.”

“Remember this, don’t stiffen up. Fall with the motion,” Sam instructed.

She nodded. “Fall with the motion got it.”

They jumped through the plate stained glass and she did as they told her and she landed with a hard thud onto her back. She groaned. “Oh, God…” she coughed. “That could knock the wind out of ya.”

“Can you stand?” Dean asked coming to his feet. 

“I think so,” she said and rolled. She groaned as sharp pains ran through her. “Oh, God.” She pushed herself to her feet and hobbled at first, but steadied herself. “I’m good,” she said to her dad who put his hand out. 

* * *

They got back to the motel, all battered and bruised. Sam started sewing up his arm, while Dean rinsed out his bloodied mouth. Katie winced as she leaned on the edge of the dresser, watching her uncle sewing himself up. “Why don’t you let me do it?”

“Nope,” he mumbled through his teeth. “I’m good.” He hissed again as the needle pierced the skin. He grunted again as he pulled the thread through his skin. 

“Are you almost done?” Dean called from the bathroom.

He grunted through the pain on the last piercing of the needle to close the wound. “I'm going as fast as I can.”

“Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here,”Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. He takes a drink of whiskey. 

“Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished.”

“You know, seriously, if you would just let me do that it’d go a helluva lot faster.” She looked up at her dad. “Sorry. I know, I’m too young to swear.”

Sam motioned to Dean’s whiskey bottle when he finished. “Gimme that.”

He handed it to Sam and he poured some onto his arm, grunting in pain. Katie winced. Dean looked down at him. “So, you lost the magic knife, huh?”

“Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?”

“No one good. We got to find Anna.”

“Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One…”

Sam stood and put his hands on his brother’s shoulder, popping it back into place. He groaned. “You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us.”

“No, she took Anna to keep her safe.”

“Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?”

“Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go.”

“You call this letting us go?”

“Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us.”

“How's she gonna do that? [ pause ] Why do you trust her so much?”

Katie walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. She picked up the first aid kit and sat down next to her uncle.

“I told you.” Sam looked at Katie and opened his mouth to protest.

“Uncle Sam, I love you, but shut up.” She exhaled. “I may not be useful in a fight against demons but I can at least patch you up.”

“You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more.”

“Because... she saved my life.”

Katie gently rubbed the blood from his arm and once he was cleaned off she dried it. She opened the first aid kit at Sam told them what had happened with Ruby. He told them how he met up with Ruby again after she and another demon jumped him in his hotel room. She killed the other demon and left with Sam. However, when she told him she couldn’t bring Dean back he made her leave the Secretary she was inhabiting. 

She came back with another body and this one was apparently a coma patient and didn’t have a chance in the world. She promised him if he was patient and sober she’d teach him everything she knew. Dean looked at his brother. “So? What'd she teach you?”

“Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Congratulations.”

He continued with the story. As he got to the part where he told them that Ruby kissed him, Katie’s stomach literally churned. He got descriptive with the sex scene and Katie stopped him before Dean could. “Whoa! TMI! Dude! Total TMI. There are just some things I should  **_never_ ** ever know about my uncle, man.”

He snickered. “Sorry, Kate.”

“Come on, Sam, she’s only twelve. I know she probably knows about it, but still.”

“Sorry.”

He continued the story and told them about the reappearance of Lilith and how he was going to attack her first. The attack didn’t go well, it was an ambush using a little girl as a decoy. He tries to convince them one more time that Ruby’s an okay chick. Katie cleared her throat and stood. “Well, I’m glad you’re still alive, but if it’s all the same to you, Uncle Sam, I’m gonna continue to be cautious around her.”

There was a knock on the door and a woman yelling housekeeping. When she wouldn’t go away, Dean stood and answered. The housekeeper came through the door and entered the room. She shut the curtains and then handed Sam a piece of paper with an address. It was actually Ruby. She told them to go through the bathroom window and to meet her at the cabin. 

* * *

They slowly approached the cabin. They got to the door and Ruby opened it. Dean attempted to thank Ruby for saving Sam, but couldn’t get it out. Katie exhaled. “Look, I am more than thrilled that my uncle is here, but I can’t let myself trust...at least not yet, if ever.”

“I understand,” Ruby said. “If I had watched what you did I don’t think I could either.

Anna looked at Sam. “Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked.”

“Uh…” Sam and Katie said in unison.

“What?”

“Anna, um...your parents…”

“What about them?”

“Look, I'm sorry.”

“No, they're not…”

She began crying and Sam attempted to comfort her. “Anna, I'm sorry.”

“Why is this happening to me?”

“I don't know.”

She gasped and raised her head. Katie looked at her, her eyes were huge and she looked scared. “They're coming.”

“Backroom,” Dean commanded Sam as he ushered her toward the back.

“Where's the knife?” Ruby asked turning to Dean.

“Uh... about that…” he said looking guiltily

“You're kidding.”

“Hey, don't look at me,” Dean said throwing Sam under the bus.

“Dad!”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really,” Ruby ranted as the doors began to rattle.

“Uh, could we wait to--”

The doors blew open violently. Katie continued, “--to lecture them when we’re not about to be attacked by angels. Castiel and Uriel walked into the cabin. She smiled. “Hey, guys! I thought it’d be longer than we’d see you.”

Dean looked relieved. “Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day.”

“Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?”

“We're here for Anna,” Castiel told them.

“Here for her like... here for her?” he asked.

“Stop talking.”

“You’re still a jerk,” Katie muttered.

“You know, if Castiel would let me--”

Katie squared her shoulders and stared into his eyes. “You’d what? Last I checked the Trenchcoat with Wings in charge, Stupid.”

Uriel almost growled. “Give her to us.”

“Are you gonna help her?” Sam asked.

“No, she has to die,” Castiel told them.

“What if we don’t?”

Uriel glared at her. “Then we kill you to get her.”


	14. Heaven and Hell

Katie squared her shoulders and stared into the angel’s vessel’s dark eyes. “You’d what? Last I checked the Trenchcoat with Wings is in charge, Stupid.”

Uriel almost growled. “Give her to us.”

“Are you gonna help her?” Sam asked.

“No, she has to die,” Castiel told them.

“What if we don’t?” Katie challenged.

Uriel glared at her. “Then we kill you to get to her.”

Sam asked, confused, “You want Anna? Why?”

Uriel stepped toward them. “Out of the way.”

Dean gently pulled Katie back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her.”

“Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle.”

Katie glared at him. “You’re an arrogant SOB,” she muttered.

Uriel stepped toward her and she squared her shoulders. She survived her mother, she could survive this. “Teach your daughter some respect, Winchester.”

Dean glared at them. “Go to Hell,” he told them. “You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?”

“As a matter of fact, we are. And?”

“And I thought you were better than that!” Katie exclaimed. 

“Katherine, we’re angels--”

She really hated the way he said her full name like that. “I know, you’re soldiers for God, but you know that unless you’re the fricking Nazis, soldiers have hearts too. They care about the innocent!”

“She is far from innocent,” Castiel said sardonically. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl.”

Katie folded her arms in front of her in the exact same way her dad does. She glared at Castiel. “You know the sad part of this is?”

Castiel looked into her blue eyes. “What’s that?”

“I thought you were redeemable. I thought maybe despite you being this almighty warrior of God douchebag that you could change and be a better person. I thought you’d see that not everything is either an angel, demon or good or evil. I mean, look at my dad. He’s the quintessential bad boy, girl in every port type of guy until I came along.” She put her hands out in front of her, pointing at her father. “He’s redeemable.” She looked at Castiel. “You’re just a sad, sad little man that I realize I was totally wrong about.”

Dean saw something flash in Castiel’s blue eyes and he knew that his Little Girl had struck something with the angel. So he snapped out, “Sorry. I stand with my daughter on this. Get yourself another one. Try JDate.”

“Who's gonna stop us? You two? Your little girl who should be taught some manners? Or this demon whore?” Uriel grabbed for Ruby and threw her against a wall. 

The fight started. Ruby tried to fight Uriel from smiting her, Castiel forced Sam to pass out and Dean was fighting Uriel to get off Ruby. She reacted when she saw where Castiel was going. The room where they were keeping Anna! She picked up a chair and busted it over him. He kept his hand on the door and reached for her to do his sedation trick when this blinding bright white light struck down all the angels and they were gone. 

Katie quickly rushed into the room with Anna and saw the blood coming from her arm and saw something drawn on the mirror in some kind of weird symbol. She picked up a towel or a cloth that was in the room and put it on Anna’s arm. “DADDY! Daddy, come quick.”

Dean groaned as he fell to the floor, panting, and he spits out blood. “Katie!” He rushed into the room and stopped dead when he saw the blood. “Are they -- are they gone?”

“Yeah, they’re gone,” Katie muttered putting pressure on the cut. “Daddy, do you have a bandana or something I can tie off for her arm?”

“Yeah,” he said and pulled out a black and white bandana. He handed it to her. She began tying it around her forearm as Dean asked, “Did you kill them?” 

“No. I sent them away... far away,” she said her voice sounding distant.

“You want to tell me how?” he asked.

“That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it.”

Dean sighed. Katie put her hands on her hips and looked at her dad. “Now what? I don’t know about you but uh, Cas is going to be ticked that he was sent back to the beginning of the game board, daddy.”

He laughed softly. “Nice analogy.”

She smiled. “Seemed appropriate. Seriously, what do we do now?” 

After getting Anna fixed up so she wouldn’t bleed all over the place he hugged Katie, kissing her hair. “I don’t know, Baby, but we’ll figure something out. I promise.”

After getting Anna settled, they walked out to join Sam and Ruby in the other room. Sam closed her door. “So, what do you think?” Dean asked.

“I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second,” Sam commented.

“Yeah, I agree,” Dean and Katie said in unison.

“And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?” Dean asked.

“It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell -- Some serious crap, man.”

“Something's going on with her.”

Being the Devil’s advocate, Katie asked, “What if she’s not what she seems?”

“What do you mean, Kit?”

“I mean what if the reason why the angels want her is that they know what she is or something? She may not know, but they’re omnipotent, they’re going to know about her before any of us do.”

Dean nodded. Sam smiled. “I’ll say it again. She’s damn good at this, man.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He exhaled. “See what you can find out.”

“What are you gonna do?” Sam asked.

“Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now and I’m taking Katie with me.”

* * *

They walked into the other room to get Anna. They put her in the Impala with Ruby. Katie slid into the front seat with her dad. She looked at him. “Do you ever wonder why old cars like this never had seatbelts?”

He laughed. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She smiled. “But I’m serious. Why?”

“Look it up later,” Dean told her. She nodded. 

Dean drove to Bobby’s and got Anna downstairs to Bobby’s panic room. Anna sat down in a chair inside the room. Dean slapped one of the walls. “Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint.”

Ruby, knowing she can’t go inside is waiting outside the door. “Which I find racist, by the way.”

“Aww, daddy, I think we hurt her feelings.”

He chuckled and then glared at Ruby. “Write your congressman.”

Ruby showed him 2 cloth bags. “Here.” And tossed them to him. 

He looked at her. “Hex bags?”

“Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers,” she replied.

“Thanks, Ruby,” he said sincerely, shocking the demon. He turned back to Anna. “Don't lose this.”

She took the bag from him.  He handed the other bag to Katie. “Don’t let go of this for anything.” He looked into her blue eyes. “Promise?”

She nodded. “I promise, daddy.”

He smiled and kissed her hair. “Good girl.” He walked over to a table where a mirror hung on the wall. “So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?”

“It's quiet. Dead silence,” she answered.

Katie’s stomach dropped. “That’s not a good sign.”

“We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?” She looked from Dean, to Katie to Ruby.

Katie shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I’m a newbie. I’m always scared.

Dean shook his head. “Nah.”

From upstairs they heard Sam call, “HEY, DEAN! KIT-KAT!

Dean looked at Katie. “Go ahead, Baby. I’m right behind you.” He looked at Anna. “Just stay here, okay?” He stepped out of the room and looked at Ruby. “Keep an eye on her.”

She didn’t say anything as he walked upstairs. He came out of the basement as Katie stood with him. “How's the car?”

“I got her. She's fine.”

“Daddy, can I ask you something?”

He nodded. “Always.”

“If you had to choose between me or Baby, who would it be?”

Sam snickered. “Go ahead... _ dad _ . Answer the question.”

He looked into her eyes and said without reservation. “You. I would choose you, hands down.” He smiled. “She may be my baby, but  **_you’re_ ** my baby. I can get another car. There’s nothing or no one that can ever replace you, Kate.”

She smiled and turned to her Uncle. “You were right.”

Sam laughed. “Of course I was.” He looked at Dean curiously. “Where's Bobby?”

“Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it.”

“He's working a job?”

“If he’s working a job that’s taking him to the Dominican, I wanna go next time.”

Dean laughed. “God I hope he is. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap.”

Katie shivered. “Eww! Gross. Thanks dad.”

“Now that's seared in my brain,” Sam murmured.

“All right, what did you find on Anna?”

“Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife.”

“Riveting.”

“Sounds like every kid I did go to public school with.”

Dean laughed softly. 

Sam continued, “Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first.”

Katie leaned into the 2 men. “Really? When?”

“When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy.”

“What?” she asked a little perplexed.

“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?”

“DADDY! That’s disgusting!”

“Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again,” Sam told him and Katie laughed. “Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad.”

“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old.”

“You think?” Katie sassed. “Dad, when I was two--according to Grace and Elizabeth anyway--I could barely comprehend thoughts like that. There’s no way she completely understood what she was saying.”

“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal.”

“Until now. So, what's she hiding?”

“Why don't you just ask me to my face?”

Katie yelped and spun around. “Oh, God!”

Dean shot a look to Ruby. “Nice job watching her.”

“I'm watching her,” she said indignantly. 

Katie scoffed. “I could have done better than that.”

“No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?”

“About what?”

“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” sam asked.

“You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know.”

“Okay. Then let's find out,” he said meaningfully.

“How?”

They talked about going to get Pamela. Dean decided to go it alone on the drive. He turned to Katie. “Stay close to Uncle Sam. Keep the hex bag that I gave you and behave.”

She nodded. “I promise, daddy.”

“I know,” he said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. And he did. She was the best kid that a hunter could ask for. Definitely better than he was or her mother.

* * *

Katie sat in the basement getting bored out of her mind. She had finished up her homework about an hour and a half ago. Now, she was sitting in the dark, damp basement counting drips and the whirling from above. She slapped her legs. “All right. I’m putting on some tunes.”

Sam laughed and looked at his watch. “Well, she lasted longer than I thought she would.”

Anna laughed. “Does she do this a lot?”

“All the time,” Sam said, affection in his eyes. “It’s a long story. She hasn’t had it easy. Music’s been her outlet.” He smiled. “That’s one of many things she shares with her dad.”

Katie looked at Anna. “Ever learned to dance?”

She shrugged. “I know how to slow dance, but not like hip-hop or anything.”

“Wanna learn?”

“How’d you learn?” Ruby asked.

“Music videos,” she admitted. “I’ve watched videos online and on MTV.”

* * *

Katie burst out laughing and hugged her Uncle. “Okay, stop, Uncle Sam, before you break something and then daddy’ll be mad at me.”

He kissed her temple as he hugged her from the side. “You’re still the best thing that Dean’s ever gotten, Kate.”

A while later, Katie heard the basement door open and walked to the foot of the stairs. Dean is leading Pamela downstairs. “We're here!”

Katie smiled. “Hi, Miss Pamela.”

Pamela stood in front of her in her typical attire. She wore a pair of jeans, tank and leather jacket. Covering her eyes was a pair of sunglasses. “Katie!” She hugged him and hummed. “Please tell me you’re not making things easy for your daddy.”

She laughed. “You kidding? I don’t think I could irritate daddy even if I tried.”

Dean smiled. “Not yet. Now Cas...that’s a whole other story.”

Pamela laughed and high-fived her. “Good for you!”

Sam walked over to her. “Pamela, hey!”

“Sam? Sam, is that you?”

“I'm right here.”

“Oh. Know how I can tell?” She grabbed Sam’s ass and he gasped. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing.”

“And suddenly I feel weird,” Katie muttered. 

Pamela smiled. “Of course I know it's you, grumpy.” Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack.”

“Oh, gross!”

“Uh... uh... uh…”

“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most.”

“Got it.”

She walked to Pamela. “Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela.”

“Hi,” Anna said apprehensively.

“Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help.”

“Oh. That's nice of you,” Anna said with a small smile.

“Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it.”

“Why?”

“They stole something from me.” She took her sunglasses off. She had white eyes. “Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?” She laughed.

“They look good,” Katie said with confidence. “I like ‘em.”

Pamela smiled. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” She looked at Anna. “Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry.”

Pamela ends up putting Anna into a hypnotic sleep to get the information that they need from her. As she’s sleeping, Pamela’s able to still talk to her. “Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you.”

“Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?”

“I don't know. I just did.”

“Your father... What's his name?”

“Rich Milton.”

“All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old.”

“I don't want to.”

“It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need.”

“No.”

“What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?”

“No. No! No. No!” she screamed.

“Calm down.”

Anna screamed again and this time, Katie moved to her Uncle. “He's gonna kill me!”

“Anna, you're safe.”

Katie notices as the chaos continued, that the lights began to explode like they did when they met Cas. She knew what she was then. Sam blocked the explosions from Katie.

Dean got up from the desk and came toward Anna. “Anna?”

“Dean, don't,” Pamela tried to warn.

Anna throws Dean across the room. Katie gasped, “Daddy!” She moved out of Sam’s grasp and ran to her father. She went to her knees as she slid across the floor. “Daddy?”

He groaned. “I’m okay, Baby.”

“Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.”

Sam and Katie helped Dean to his feet. 

“Anna... Anna? You all right?” Pamela asked.

Anna woke up. “Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now.”

“Remember what?”

“Who I am,” Anna said simply.

Katie was always trying to be brave like her dad and Uncle, but Dean knew she was scared when her hand went into his. He held her tight, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I'll bite. Who are you?”

“I'm an angel.”

“I knew it!” Katie whispered.

“How’d you know?” Ruby demanded, frightened.

“Because the lights reacted the same way that they did in the warehouse when daddy, Grandpa Bobby and I met Cas for the first time.”

“Great,” Ruby muttered.

Katie exhaled. “I’m going upstairs,” she announced. “I’m hungry.”

Dean looked at the others as they looked at him. “You heard her. Let’s move.”

Katie walked upstairs and looked through Bobby’s cupboards. As the others came upstairs, she called, “Well, dad, Uncle Sam, there is no food.” She stomped her foot. “Dang it.”

Dean chuckled. “Order a pizza, Baby.”

“Everyone?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place. She moved something around on the kitchen table and made a face. “I don’t wanna know.” She heard the greeting from the pizza place. “Yes, hi. I’d like a meatlovers extra large with double extra cheese.” She smiled as her dad gave her a wink.

Dean looked at Sam. “That’s my girl.”

Ruby glared at him. “You must be so proud.”

“I am actually.”

Katie hung up the phone and put her hands in her back pockets as she walked to them. “They’ll be here in about thirty minutes. Which is about forty actually.”

He nodded. He pulled out some cash and handed it to her. She took it from him and put it in her front pants pocket. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Anna saw Ruby flinch. “Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others.”

“I don't find that very reassuring,” Ruby snapped back.

Pamela leaned on Bobby’s desk with Sam and Dean on each side of her. “Neither do I.”

“So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?” she asked turning to Sam and Dean.

“You know them?”

“We were kind of in the same foxhole.”

“So, what, were they like your bosses or something?” Dean asked.

“Try the other way around.”

“Look at you,” Dean smirked. He looked at Katie. “See, Kate?”

She nodded. “I’ll remember that when I join the military, daddy.”

Pamela snickered. She turned her eyes to Anna. “But now they want to kill you?”

“Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head.”

“Why?”

“I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell.”

Katie looked at her curiously, pushing herself off the wall. “What do you mean?”

“She fell to earth, became human,” Pamela answered.

“Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?”

“It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace.”

Katie winced. “Ouch.”

“Come again?” Dean asked. 

“My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was.”

“So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?”

“Nice analogy, daddy.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Baby.”

“The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah.”

“I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are,” Ruby told them.

“Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead.”

“And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you.”

“I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back.”

“Angel say what?” Katie asked as Sam asked, “What?”

“My grace.”

“You can do that?” he asked.

“If I can find it.”

“So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?”

“Something like that.”

Katie raised her hand. Dean looked at her a little curious. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that. Just talk.”

“Once we do find your grace...if we do find your grace...how--how do we put it back?”

She smiled. “Ever seen the movie  _ The Little Mermaid? _ ”

She nodded. “It came on TV a few years back when I was locked in my motel room.”

She nodded. “You know how the vial around Vanessa’s neck shatters and Ariel’s voice is restored?”

She nodded again. “So, it’ll just go back?”

She nodded. “Yes...in theory. I’ve never actually done it.”

Katie scoffed. “Who has?”

“All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?”

“Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time.”

“Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?”

“Yes.”

“Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?”

Anna nodded. “Why do you ask?”

Sam slid his hazel eyes to his niece. She hummed excitedly and ran to the many books scattered on Bobby’s antique couch. Anna looked at Dean. “Did you do that?”

He shook his head. “Her egg donor did that.” He exhaled. “Plus, it’s Sammy’s influence.”

He shook his head. “Research isn’t bad, Dean. She’s still your kid.” He smiled at his brother. “Just with my brains.”

Katie stopped flipping through the book. “Nuh-uh. Winchester brains, Uncle Sam. Daddy’s smart too.” She went back to the book and started reading. Then closed it. “Where is…?” she picked up another. 

“Kate--”

“Don’t call me Kate,” she told Ruby. “You can call me Katie. Call me Katherine and I may turn your own blade on you.” 

She nodded. “Okay. Katie, can I talk to your Uncle for a minute?”

She nodded. “Sure.” She stood and walked to Sam. She kissed his cheek. “I love you, Uncle Sam. Remember your promise.”

He nodded. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

She grabbed her jacket and began walking outside. Sam looked over his shoulder. “Kate, be careful. Stay close.”

“Promise,” she called.

She pushed the door open and walked out. She pulled her jacket on and began walking. As she walked she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but looked. Nothing. She tried again when she heard them again, but nothing. “Hmm,” she hummed. She patted her pocket and gasped when she didn’t feel the hex bag anymore. “Oh, crap!

She started running back toward the house. “Dad! Uncle Sam!”

However, it was too late, whatever had found her, took her. They covered her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist. She kicked her legs and screamed, but the sound was muffled. 

* * *

A little while later, Dean and Anna walked into the house to see what Sam had found. He looked around. “Where’s Kate?”

“Outside,” he answered.

“You let her go outside?”

“What was I going to do? For four months she’s been living here. She’ll be okay, Dean.”

“Yeah, but Sam--”

“She’s okay, Dean,” Anna told him. 

They find out the location of her grace, in Union, Kentucky. Dean walked outside and called out, “KATIE! Katie, you out here?!”

No answer. He sighed, his gut dipped. “Guys, something doesn’t feel right.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s either we go and get Anna’s grace or we look for your kid.”

He whirled on her, “Don’t give me that choice, because despite the fact that you saved my brother’s life I’d give you up to make sure she was safe.” He sighed. “KATHERINE MARY!”

No answer.

Anna’s brow furrowed in confusion. “She wouldn’t not answer to mess with you, right?”

He shook his head. “No. She knows not to do that. That’s one thing Sammy and I have both instilled her.”

Sam had to admit he wasn’t feeling right about it either. “KATE!” he bellowed. No answer. He sighed. “KATHERINE!”

They look for her and didn’t find her anywhere. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed. He got her voicemail and sighed. He looked at everyone. “Okay, her phone went to voicemail.”

Anna sighed. “Dean, I can go get it myself if you wanna--”

“No. Come on.” If this feeling was correct his search would be futile anyway. 

* * *

After going to Union, Kentucky and not finding Anna’s grace, they hid out in an abandon barn. Dean paced the floor, worriedly. He shot out an idea of going back to Bobby’s and Ruby argued that it was a bad idea. Sam came in to break up the fight when Anna got their attention. “Um... guys? The angels are talking again.”

“What are they saying?” Sam asked.

“It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..." she turned to Dean, her jaw falling open.

Dean paled. “Or what?”

"...or we kill his daughter.”

His heart dropped to his feet and his stomach churned violently. “Oh, God...no…”

Sam looked at Anna, his face was pale too. “Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?”

“To what? To kill them?”

Sam nodded.

“Nothing we could get to... Not right now.”

“Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism.”

“Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?”

“I don't know, but we got to think of something! They have my kid!”

“I know and hey,” Sam walked to him. “We’ll get her back. I promise.”

‘We got to,” he whispered. “Sammy, I can’t lose her.” He looked up at his brother. “She’s...she’s...mine.”

Sam nodded. Knowing exactly what he was saying. “I know. She’s mine, too, Dean and I promise we’ll get her back.”

* * *

Ouside, awhile later, Dean was reading by a large flashlight at the Impala. He had walked out of the barn after Sam promised to get Katie back. Anna came out and talked to him about Hell and then she tried to kiss him, but he stopped her. “No,” he told her. “I’m not doing this. I’m not doing it to Kate. Her mother used to do that shit to her. I’m not going to do it.” He looked into Anna’s eyes.

“She really means that much to you, huh?”

“She’s my entire world, Anna. You have to understand. That little girl made my life worth living again. Even after everything down in Hell, she made it okay again.”

* * *

Katie had no idea where they were keeping her, but she knew who they were. A band of angels. They had chained her up to the wall of wherever she was. And they were getting their kicks out of telling her what her father had done while in Hell. She had a feeling she knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get her to hate him. Cas wasn’t a part of the group that took her, and from the conversations she heard he had no idea this was going on. She heard a door open and she looked up. Her stomach twisted when she saw Cas. Was he there to save her or was he going to pick up where the Asian dude had left off? 

“You took a child?!” Castiel boomed.

“Castiel, calm down,” a very familiar voice said. “It’s the only way to get Winchester to do what we wanted.”

“You didn’t have to take a child to get him to do what you wanted!” he yelled. “All you had to do was threaten her life or even Sam’s. You never had to kidnap her! Now he’s not only going to do what we want but he’s gonna go on the rampage to kill the ones who took her!” 

He scoffed. “He wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna make a bet!” Katie screamed. “I’m his daughter! His child! It doesn’t matter to me what he did down there!” She screamed. “What matters to me is what he does up here. What he does with me.” She narrowed her eyes to slits. “I will never hate him for anything before me, You Jackass, because he’s shown me more love in the few months that I’ve been with him than my own mother has shown me in my entire existence! So you wanna know if what Cas tells you is true, let him know you douchebags got me and he’ll charge in here like he’s got the whole danged Trojan army behind him to not only kill you but to save me!”

Castiel glared at him. “Take her down from there.” His eyes narrowed even more. “Now!” He looked up at the ceiling. He glared at Uriel. “If you want Dean Winchester’s wrath upon you then keep her, but if I was you I’d let her go.” 

With that the angel was gone.

* * *

Dean walked into the barn. 

“Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes.”

Dean turned. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. “I'm dreaming, aren't I?”

“It's the only way we could chat... since you're hiding like cowards.”

“Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?”

“Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. And he definitely likes your daughter.”

That told Dean that if Cas could have helped then Katie’d be safe. “Give her back,” he growled. “Or trust me, I will destroy the Earth looking for her and I will take you sonsofbitches with me.”

He glared at the human. “Time's up, boy. We want the girl.”

He glared at him. “And I want my kid.” His mouth firmed as Uriel glared. “Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now,” Dean lied.

“That would be a neat trick, considering…” he takes a necklace out of his shirt and shoes him. “...I have her grace right here. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her.”

“Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?”

“She committed a serious crime.”

“What? Thinking for herself?”

“This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper.”

“No. There's more. You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did.”

“What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? Like a Ken doll?”

“Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or--”

“Or what? You’ll kill a twelve year old girl? I’m sure your boss will love that.”

* * *

Dean, Anna and Sam were in the barn waiting. Sam was getting worried because he hadn’t seen Ruby all night. Dean took out his flask and took a swig. Anna mentioned it was a little early to be drinking and he got sarcastic. That’s when the doors to the barn whipped open and in walked Uriel and Castiel. Castiel looked at Anna. “Hello, Anna. It's good to see you.”

Sam looked at them both. “How? How did you find us?”

The angels didn’t say anything, but Castiel’s eyes went to Dean. 

“Dean?”

Dean turned to Anna. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Sam demanded.

“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or Uriel will kill Katie.” She looked at the angels. “I know how their minds work.” She looked at Dean. “You did the best you could. I forgive you.” She stepped forward and looked at the men. “Okay. No more tricks. No more running. You bring Katie in and reunite her with her father and I’ll go with you.”

Uriel glanced at Castiel and the angel nodded. He turned and walked out. He walked back in, practically dragging Katie with him. She gasped. “Daddy!”

Uriel unchains her and she looked at Cas. He nodded. She ran to her father, launching herself in his arms. 

Without caring how it looked Dean caught her and lifted her in his arms. He held her as if she was a small child in his arms. 

She held on. “I knew you’d get me.”

“Always,” he whispered. 

She sighed and whispered, “Daddy, don’t be mad at Cas. He didn’t know that Uriel took me. He tried to get him to bring me back, but then he was summoned.”

He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, Baby. You’re back. That’s all I care about.” He put her on her feet and kept her behind him.

“Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head.”

Katie gasped. She remembered what they told her that he had done to her father. She put her hand in Dean’s and held tight.

Alistair’s demons pushed Ruby to the floor and she crawled to safety. 

“How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore,” Uriel warned.

“Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick.”

“Turn around and walk away now,” Castiel warned.

“Sure,” Alistair told him. “Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper.”

“Yeah, right,” Katie muttered. “Not after you use her!”

Castiel held up a hand to his side to silence Katie and she fell silent. “You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste.”

“Think I'll take my chances.”

The angels and the demons begin to fight. Katie moved toward Ruby. She looked at her. “Why would you let that jerk torture you?”

“It’s all apart of your uncle’s plan.” 

Castiel catches Alistair and attempts to exorise him, but it doesn’t work. “Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?” Instead, Alistair attempts to exorcise Castiel. 

“DADDY!” Katie yelled.

Dean turned and picked up a crowbar. He hits Alistair with it. 

Alistair turned to him. “Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise.”

Alastair and Dean fight, Sam joins helping his brother. Anna stole her grace back and smashed it. As it was going into her, it was brightening up the room. “Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!” she screamed and wiped out the entire group of demons, except Ruby. Dean picked up Ruby’s knife. 

Katie looked at Ruby. “I’ll be back. Try not to get up.”

She walked over to her dad. He looked at Uriel and Castiel. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared.”

“This isn't over.” Uriel tried to lunge for Dean.

“That’s enough!” Katie said, her shirt front covered in blood a little. 

The angels turned to her. She walked over to him. She glared at Uriel. “Would you look at yourself? You’re breathing so hard you’re about to poof yourself out of existence, Wings.” She looked at all four of them. “Now, I don’t care what in the heck kinda deal y’all made with each other. No one welched on it. Anna’s an angel again. Shouldn’t be that hard for you two to find her now and I’m safe.” She shrugged. “Sounds like a good day to me.”

Dean wrapped his arms arm around Katie’s shoulders. “Absolutely. The best day ever.” He looked at the Angels. “Get out of here,” he told them.

Katie stopped Castiel as Uriel flapped away. “Wait, please.”

He turned. She exhaled deeply. “I don’t blame you.” She watched him tilt his head, confused. She smiled. “For Uriel and the other angels taking me. I don’t blame you.” She looked into his eyes. “You tried to stop him and tried to get him to give me back. For that I thank you. Even if it fell on deaf ears.”

He nodded. He disappeared and Katie turned to go help Ruby. She helped the demon to her feet. She helped her to where the brothers stood. “You okay?” Sam asked.

“Not so much,” Ruby said.

“What took you so long to get here?” Dean asked. “They had my daughter.”

“Dad,” she muttered. 

“Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured.”

“I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once -- angels and demons. It was a damn good plan, except the part where Kate got kidnapped.

“Yeah, well, that wasn’t part of the plan. But when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight.”

“Yeah, now you're just bragging.”

“So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is.”

“I doubt it.”

* * *

After they got far enough away, they pulled off to have a beer to celebrate. Katie opened a Coke with them. The 3 of them fell silent, then Dean spoke, “I know you heard him.”

“Who?”

“Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise.”

“I heard him,” Sam confirmed.

“You're not curious?”

“Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing.”

Katie exhaled. She pushed off the side of the Impala. “Daddy, may I say something?”

“You never have to ask.”

“Even if it’s about the one subject that you don’t want to talk about with me around?”

He sighed. “Kate, it’s not that I don’t--”

“I know.”

He stopped. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating too. “Wha--wha--wha--what?”

She nodded. “Uriel told me in an attempt to make me hate you.”

He gasped. She put her bottle on the ground and took her father’s hands. “Daddy, listen to me, please. It didn’t make me hate you.” She seen him look down and she caught his eyes again. “It didn’t.” She smiled, her eyes filling with tears. “I love you, daddy. Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

“But it did with Eli--”

“Elizabeth’s different. She never loved me to begin with.” She put a hand to his heart. “You did. From the moment that I told you I was your daughter and you saw the proof of it I knew you were going to be different than she ever was.” She looked into his eyes. “You have shown me nothing but love and for that I will forever be grateful.” She smiled. “You traded an angel to get me back. An angel you knew was going to be killed when you did.”

He nodded. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“You see,” she said. “That right there proves my point. You’re nothing like her because she wouldn’t have even cared.” She sighed. “Please, daddy. You have to start talking about what happened down there. It’s not good for you to bottle it up. I know it’s what you do, but it’s not good. I love you now and I’m going to love you even more when you finish, but please, start talking.”

They all fell silent for a moment and then Dean started, “It wasn't four months, you know.”

“What?”

“It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years.”

“My God,” Sam and Katie said in unison.

“They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls.” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “The -- the things that I did to them.”

“Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have.”

“Yeah, daddy, Uncle Sam’s right.” She wrapped her arms around his arm. “Do you know how proud of you I am?” She smiled into her father’s eyes. “I’m so proud, daddy.”

He was crying now. “How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing.”

Katie wrapped her arms around him, soothing him with ‘I love yous’ and ‘It’ll be okay, daddy’s and with ‘you’re still my hero’. 


	15. Family Remains

** A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR **

I know that some of you have been religiously following this story and I feel ABSOLUTELY horrible for the delays. I'm sorry. :-(

-DeansWinterRose

* * *

 

**-December 2, 2008…**

They were parked on a side road in front of a gate that entered a property. Dean had a flashlight, searching through the newspaper, Katie was curled up against the front seat passenger side door. Her head was resting on the door and she seemed to be asleep. Sam’s stretched out in the backseat. He moaned. “What are you doing?”

“What's it look like I'm doing?”

“Like you're looking for a job,” he moaned.

Without taking his eyes off of the paper he said, “Yahtzee.”

Sam sat up. “We just finished a job like two hours ago,” he reminded him.

“Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess,” Dean answered. 

“Liar,” the 12-year-old curled up against the window murmured. 

Ignoring her comment, he looked at some papers next to him on the seat and started naming off cities. “So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?”

Katie groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding,” she murmured. She looked at the time display on her phone. “Daddy, it’s almost four in the morning.”

“Sorry, baby.”

“I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. You keep this up and we’ll be dealing with a moody teenager. We need sleep.”

“Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead,” Dean murmured. 

“You're exhausted, Dean,” Sam persisted.

“I'm good,” he argued.

“We really gotta talk about your lying, daddy.” She hadn’t even opened her eyes as she spoke.

“You’re not okay,” Sam told him. “You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever.”

He shot him a side look and put an arm over the seat. “And what am I running from?”

Sam paused for a moment. “From what you told me, what you told us. Or are we pretending that never happened?”

“Well, with his ability to lie recently I’d say we’re pretending it never happened, Uncle Sam.” Again her eyes never opened.

Dean doesn’t say anything he just goes back to the newspaper and says, “Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry.”

“Gotta love the Winchester way of evading subjects,” she murmured again.

Sam silently sighed. “Sounds like a ghost.”

“Yes, it does.”

This time Sam outwardly sighs and flops back down. Katie giggled as the car rocked from the force of her Uncle’s flop. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at her dad. For the last month, he’d been barely sleeping unless his body shut down and forced it, which hadn’t happened yet. She knew he had to be turning around in his head what he had done in Hell. She sighed softly. She rolled onto her back and carefully straightened out her feet. “Daddy.”

“Baby, go back to sleep.”

“You should too, daddy,” she said gently. She sat up, keeping her legs on the seat. “I may not totally understand this world yet, at least not the parts you’re letting me see, but I’m a really great listener.”

He smiled. This girl was the best part of him and reminded him so much of himself at her age. He did the same thing she was now when his dad would come home from rough hunts. However, he wasn’t going to lay that burden on her. She was growing up faster as it is. He wasn’t going to let happen too fast. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I’m okay, Sweetheart. Go back to sleep.”

She didn’t move for a long moment but then laid back against the window. 

* * *

**-Stratton, Nebraska…**

They drove up a dirt country road. Katie saw the for sale sign in the yard. “Isn’t it by law they have to tell you everything that happened inside the house before you buy it?”

Sam smiled. “Good job, Kit-Kat. You’d be correct. They are bound to do so.”

They pulled into the driveway of the house. She pulled herself forward and looked at the house. It was a little run down but it still looked good. “Looks good, despite the history.”

Sam snickered. He looked over his shoulder at her. “I love you.”

She smiled, pulled herself forward and kissed his cheek. “Love you too, Uncle Sam.” She got out of the car and looked around. She pushed the door shut and sighed. She pushed her blond hair out of her face. “The best part of this job.” She smiled at her dad. “Well, one of the perks.”

He laughed. “What is?”

“Nature. How many kids my age can actually say they’ve seen as many places as I have?”

Dean exhaled as she clamored up the steps. “See, Sammy, that’s what I love about her. She doesn’t see the job as we did. She sees it as her way of seeing the world _while_ saving people’s lives.”

Sam smiled. “And here I thought it was because you finally have someone calling you ‘dad’,” he teased.

Dean chuckled. “That will never get old either.”

Katie pulled out her brand new set of lock picking tools and looked at the brothers. “Want me to do it or…?”

“Go ahead, Kiddo,” Sam told her. He whispered before kissing her cheek, “You need the practice.”

She started picking the lock. It took her a few seconds longer than it would have the brothers, but Dean said encouragingly, “It’s okay, Sweetheart. You’ll get better. That was really good for the first time.”

She smiled, proud of herself. “Thank you, daddy.”

Dean pushed the door open and let Sam and Katie go in first, then he stepped inside. They walked into a room with a fireplace. She looked around. “Not a bad room.”

“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes.”

Katie laughed. “You never know, daddy. People still buy up the Manson Family murder house when it goes up for sale. And everyone knows what happened there.” Katie strolled into the kitchen. “Oh, gross.”

They enter the kitchen. “What is it, Katie?”

“These people had no sense of color.”

“It’s yellow,” Sam said. “I thought that was the color to do kitchens? At least that’s what an old girlfriend told me.”

“Yeah, sunshine yellow,” she emphasized. “Not light yellow.” 

Dean laughed as both boys began opening cabinets. Dean spotted something on an empty piece of wall. “Hey, check this out.” He knocked on the wall, it’s hollow. “Huh.”

“It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them.”

“Know-it-all.”

Katie turned. “Daddy.”

“What?” Sam asked him at the same time.

“What?” Dean asked innocently. 

“You said…”

“What?” Dean asked looking at Katie and Sam.

Katie shook her head. Sam said, “Never mind.”

Katie headed for one of the bedrooms as the brothers strolled down the hall. She entered one of the bedrooms. It was painted light blue. She looked around. “Okay. This I could do.”

Dean entered the room and looked around. “Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes.”

“Needle's all over the place,” Sam said. 

Katie looked outside as she headed for a closet. “Uncle Sam, that’s not going to work. We’ve got power lines.”

“Great.”

She opened the closet door and let out a soft screech. Dean and Sam go to her. On the floor in the closet is a doll’s head. She looked at them both. “That’s not normal!”

“Well, that's super-disturbing.”

“Think it got left behind?”

“By who? Chuckie and his family?” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so.”

“Kate’s right. Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads.”

Katie heard the cars before the brothers had and looked out the window. “Ground Control, we have a problem.”

Sam looked out the window. “Uh-oh.”

Dean looked out too. “I thought you said this place was still for sale.”

“Apparently, it's not.”

Katie looked at her family. “Now what?”

Sam puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled, turning his eyes to his brother. Dean tossed up a hand. “I have no idea.” He looked at Sam. “We’ve got Kate. We can’t do our usual spiel--”

“Actually you can,” Katie said. “They never even have to see me.”

“What do you mean?”

She smiled. “Hey, I may be a Winchester by blood, but I can’t climb in and out of windows without being seen. How do you think I tricked her while she was alive?”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Go.”

She nodded and ran to a back window. She gently opened the window and started climbing out as the brothers began their health inspector spiel with the new owners. She stayed silent outside as the new owners pulled away. She waited until they were gone and came back around. “So…?”

“One day. Come on. We’re checking into a motel.”

“We can’t!” She exclaimed. They looked at her. She sighed. “Guys, you told them to check into a room for the night. Don’t you think it’s going to be suspicious that you guys check in with a teenage girl?”

Sam nodded. “She’s got a point.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Katie had stayed behind as Dean and Sam talked to the cleaning lady. She couldn’t wait until she looked old enough to go around with them. However, she had seen that the new owners had come back while they were gone and sighed. “Great.”

She watched them for a few minutes and then snuck out again. She started walking down the road until she got a signal and called her dad. He answered almost immediately and she loved him more for it. When she would call her mom she’d never answer, letting it go to voicemail each time. “Hey, daddy, we have a problem.”

“What’s wrong, Kate?”

“The owners are back and they are moving into the house.”

“What? I thought they had listened to us.”

She shook her head as she ran her hand through her blond hair, frustrated. “Obviously not. Apparently, the guy in the windbreaker vest worked on houses or something so he knew what to look for.”

“Did they catch you inside the house?”

“Daddy, I’m a Winchester. Do you really think they would?”

He smiled. “Right. Can you walk to the motel and Uncle Sam and I will meet you there, okay?”

She nodded as she said, “Okay. Hopefully there’s somewhere to get food, I’m hungry.”

“You still got the cash I gave you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then get something. If your location changes call me.”

“I will, I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too, Sweetheart.”

She hung up and started walking. She pulled out her iPod, put in her earbuds and started walking, Led Zepplin’s Ramble On in her ears.

* * *

They pulled up to the house later that night and Sam suggests telling them the truth. They shot the idea immediately and Katie slid forward. “Wait, it might work, especially with the kids. I’m about the boy’s age, the girl I wanna slap, but I might be able to convince her.”

Sam looked at him and shrugged. “She’s your kid.”

“Okay--”

They heard a scream and all 3 Winchesters ran to the house. Dean raps on the door and Ted opened it. They rushed inside. “We heard screams. What's going on?” Dean demanded. 

Brian walked to them. “Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!”

“Eww,” Katie muttered. 

“What? No.”

“And my dad would never do that,” Katie defended.

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Baby.”

“Who are you guys?” Brian demanded.

Sam calmed them. “Relax, please. You have a ghost.”

“A ghost.”

“I told you!” Kate yelled.

“It's the girl!” Danny exclaimed.

Brian turned to his children. “Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?”

“Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now,” Dean attempted.

Katie opened her mouth to say something, but the lights went out. 

Uncle Ted looked around. “What the hell?”

Buster started whining as Dean told no one to move. He turned to Katie. “Flashlight?”

“Did you forget yours?”

He laughed. “Smartass. No. Do you have your flashlight?”

She smirked. “Yes, dad, I have my flashlight. Along with my new toy.”

Dean laughed. A couple of weeks ago Dean bought her a Colt 1911 .38 Super Custom gun. He knew it was probably inappropriate and if anyone knew they’d probably turn him in for child endangerment. However, she was an incredible shot. The last few months of lessons between hunts has improved her skills as a shooter and a fighter. “That won’t work on the ghost.”

The dog whined again. Danny yelled, “Buster!” and ran out after him. Brian goes too, along with Ted. 

Dean turned to Katie. “Stay here. Keep an out for the ghost and the mom and daughter, okay?”

She nodded. “Promise. You can trust me.”

He smiled. “I know.” He took off after his brother and the other 2 guys. 

Katie exhaled as she put her hands into her back pockets and began pacing. The wife looked at Katie. “What’s your name?”

“Katherine Winchester. Everyone calls me Katie.”

“I’m Susan. This is my daughter, Kate.”

Katie smiled. “Nice to meet you. Sorry about this. We’re not trying to make this a horrible experience for either of you. We’re just trying to keep you safe.”

Kate scoffed. “You’re going to keep us safe? What are you, ten?”

“Twelve actually. I’ll be thirteen in March.”

“Is the one you call dad really your dad?”

She nodded. “Yep. And Sam’s my uncle.”

They go outside and Katie looked down off the porch. “Oh, God…daddy?”

“Katie, honey, go back inside.”

She goes back inside and takes the others with her. Dean turned to the other men. “We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger.”

This time Brian listened. Sam stepped forward. “First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here.”

They head inside and get everyone around. Dean looked at Brian. “Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there.”

Katie walked ahead of them. She stopped. “Crap!”

“What are you two gonna do?”

“Dad.”

Dean came around to see what had caught Katie’s attention. The tires on the Impala are slashed. “Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!”

“Uncle Sam check the trunk.”

He did as she said and popped the trunk. “Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone.”

Ted came back around. “Truck's no good.”

“Both tires slashed.”

“What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!” Dean yelled.

Katie almost laughed. “Daddy.”

He sighed. “Sorry, baby.”

Kate looked at everyone. “What's going on? What's going on?” She saw the girl in the field just as Katie saw her. Kate starts screaming. Katie gasped. “Dad!”

“She's there! She's there!”

Dean looked at his own daughter. “Baby, where is she?”

“In the field,” she said and flashed her light that way. “But she’s not there now.”

Dean looked at Sam. “What's a ghost doing outside?”

“You want to stay and find out?” He asked.

“Everybody inside,” Dean ordered. 

“Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!” Ted yelled.

Katie whirled on him. “In what, Stupid?! Our only mode of transportation is out.”

Dean took over. “This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!” He ordered. 

They go back inside and Katie runs to the kitchen. She starts going through boxes. She looked at Susan. “I need salt. Cooking salt, table salt, whatever you call it. I need it.”

She nodded. She handed her a large container of salt. Katie thanked her and walked out. “Daddy.”

He looked up and caught the salt in mid-air. “Kit-Kat, find iron.”

She nodded. She began going through their stuff again and found fireplace pokers and other things. She handed one to her dad. She walked in close to him. “I still have my gun.”

He nodded. “Good girl. Hold onto it. We made need it. Extras too?”

She smiled. “Always.”

He smiled. “That’s my girl.”

He made a salt circle with Sam. He explained that it was the safest place to be. “Safe from ghosts?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Dean snapped.

“Daddy…”

He looked skeptical. “Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go.”

“You can’t!” Katie exclaimed.

“Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing.”

“Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us.”

“You hunt ghosts?” Danny asked.

“That's right,” Dean said.

“Like Scooby-Doo?”

Katie snickered. Dean looked at him. “Better.”

Sam looked at Katie. “Kit-Kat, come here, Sweetheart.” He looked at all 3 kids. “You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?”

Katie pointed to the younger photo. Kate said, “Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her.”

“She’s right, Uncle Sam.”

“That's the girl in the walls,” Danny told them. 

Sam turned to Dean. “So it's the daughter?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Katie said. “Ghosts can’t--”

“That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?”Susan asked, cutting Katie off.

“She killed herself inside this house.”

Katie walked over with Dean and Sam. “So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?”

“Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house.”

“She hung herself in the attic, right?

“You want to babysit? I'll check it out.”

“Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—”

“It's a spirit, man,” Dean told him. 

“No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass.”

“Well, nobody's leaving the house,” Dean ordered. 

“Stop me.”

Dean slammed him against the wall. “Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole.”

“Dude, you don't have a gun,” Sam reminded him.

“And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight.”

Sam looked at Katie and then Dean. “You cool?”

He nodded. “Go.”

* * *

Katie and Dean paced the circle, while the others waited for Sam to come back. Ted tries to antagonize Dean, but it doesn’t work. Katie shot him a glare. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a real jerk?”

“Katie,” Dean said, very parental-like.

She sighed. “Sorry, daddy.”

They heard a door creak and a girl slowly stepped out. It’s the girl that Kate, Katie, and Danny all saw. The others run, Katie stays with her dad. The girl attacks Dean. Katie pulled her gun and shot at the girl just as Sam came down and shown the light at her and she ran. She put the gun back in the back of her pants. She helped her dad up. Sam looked at Katie. “You had your gun?”

She nodded. “I grabbed it when I was at the house alone before they decided to come back. It made me feel safe.”

They go outside and Brian comes around to check on them. Everyone meets back up. They realize Danny’s gone. Katie looked at the family. “Where’s Danny?”

They called out to him. Katie tried. “DANNY? Come on, man. We’re getting out of here!”

There was nothing. They hide them in the shed. Dean looked at Katie. “Sweetheart, go with Uncle Sam. Remember you have a gun on you. Whatever comes in…”

“Shoot it and ask questions later.”

He nodded. “That’s my girl.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you. Go.”

Dean and Ted go into the house.

* * *

Inside the shed, Katie starts to pace. Kate looked at her. “You got a gun?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Early Christmas present from my dad and Uncle.”

Sam smiled. Katie looked at them. “I know how to use it, trust me.”

“But you’re a girl,” Danny said.

She laughed. “I am. And I’m a girl who can outshoot my Uncle.”

She began to wring her hands nervously. Sam saw it. “Kat, baby, your dad will be okay.”

She nodded. “I know, but I can’t help it.” She walked to him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and read the diary. Dean comes back. Dean tells everyone that Ted’s dead. Katie gasped. “Daddy…”

He hugged her. She sighed into him and held on. After talking Susan down, Brian walked out and looked up at the house. Dean kissed her hair. “I’ll be back, okay?”

She nodded. He walked out and talked to Brian. He told Dean about Andy, their eldest son and how the marriage counselor had suggested moving away to get a fresh start. Brian looked at him. “How old is your daughter?”

“She’s twelve.”

Brian winced slightly. “Ooh. You’re almost at the teenage years. Good luck.”

He laughed. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll have to worry all that much. Katie’s an amazing kid.”

“Does her mom know you do this? That you’re doing it with her?”

He nodded. “She did. She was in it too.” He sighed. “I didn’t know about Katie for most of her life. She came looking for me when her mom was killed doing this job. I’m teaching her the way Sam and I were taught. Well, kinda anyway.”

“Dean.”

Dean turned and Sam held up Rebecca’s diary. They go back into the house with Katie. “What is that, Uncle Sam?”

“Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it.”

“And?” Dean and Katie said in unison.

“That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter.”

“Rebecca had a kid?”

“It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant,” Sam explained.

“Jeez, rent Juno and get over it,” Dean muttered.

Katie snickered. “Wait. Why did she kill herself? I mean, why after the baby?”

“Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up.”

“Why would he say that?”

Sam didn’t say anything just gave Dean a knowing look. Dean caught on. “Oh, gross.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, are you saying that her dad was also her Babydaddy too?”

Sam nodded. 

Katie shivered. “That’s disgusting.”

“Dude was a monster, Dean,” Sam told him. 

“Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?” he asked.

“You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human.”

“Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?”

“I guess.”

“Well, can't say I blame her.”

“I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder.”

“Like you know what hell's like,” Dean snapped.

“Daddy!”

“Dean, I didn't…”

“Forget it,” Dean told him.

“So where do we find her?”

Katie’s eyes lit up. “I know! Everybody’s gotta eat. Even the child you are ashamed of anyone finding out about.” She looked around and handed her dad a hammer. “You’re going to knock down a wall. Or a partial wall. The Dumbwaiter. It’s gotta be how she’s getting around.”

Dean smiled with pride. 

They knocked down the partial wall in the kitchen and Dean climbed through. Katie stopped him. “Don’t do anything stupid. I know you’ve been acting really weird lately--don’t judge me, it’s the best word I could have come up with--but I need you.” She smiled, tears filling her eyes. “You’re my dad. My hero. Come back to me.”

He reached up and wiped a tear away. He went down and got Danny free. He walked to the dumbwaiter shaft. Sam and Brian pulled him up. Katie looked at her Uncle. “Daddy…”

“Can do this, Sweetheart.” He assured her.

“But--”

“Kate, he’s been keeping me safe when he was your age. He knows how to fend off whatever or whoever’s down there.”

She sighed, nodding. She knew her uncle was right, but she had a really bad feeling about this. They heard the muffled gunshots. Katie screamed, “DAD! DADDY!” 

Sam went through the hole, looked at Katie, telling her to stay there and went to help him. He helps him up the shaft. Sam climbs up. Dean wrapped Katie into his arms and she sobbed. He lifted her into his arms and held her. “It’s okay, Baby. I promise.”

She continued to cry and Dean held her until she stopped. Afterward, they went outside to check on everyone. The girl was dead...whoever she was.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was finishing up with the tires while Sam and Katie were loading up the car again. After they put the last of the weapons and ammo into the trunk, Katie held out her gun to him. He smiled and tossed it into the bag. He wrapped his arms around her. “You okay?”

She nodded. “The last few weeks have been rough. I’m tired, Uncle Sam.”

“I know, me too, Baby. Me too.”

She exhaled. “Daddy’s starting to worry me a lot. I don’t know what to do for him, but he can’t keep doing what he’s doing.”

Sam nodded. “I know, Sweetheart.”

She exhaled and turned to her dad. He was talking to Brian and Susan. She walked over. “We set?”

He smiled. “Yeah. We’re set.”

She smiled at them. “Sorry. Dad promised me a burger as we head out.”

Brian nodded. “We understand.” He thanked them again and looked at Dean. “Take care of your girl.”

He nodded. “I will.”

They left and headed to the diner. Katie had no idea how she was going to help her dad but she was going to find a way. She had to. He was the only parent she had left.


	16. Criss Angel Is A Douchebag

Katie walked into the bathroom doorway of the motel room and smiled at her Uncle. “I think I found our next case.”

“Really?” Sam asked. She had finished her homework for the week a little earlier than usual so Dean gave her homework: Find their next case. “What?”

“Well, um, it had happened in Sioux City, Iowa. At the International Association of Magicians Convention—or whatever it is.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Katie showed it to him. “This magician...Vance died on the streets of Sioux City. He had ten stabs wounds but there were no rips in his shirt from being stabbed. There was only blood when they found him.”

Sam took the paper from her and read the article. He smiled as Dean walked in with breakfast. “Our girl found our next case.”

“Already?” Dean asked dropping his keys on the table.

She nodded. She showed it to him and he smiled. “Damn, you’re good.”

She smiled. “Thanks, daddy. Did you get my custard filled ones?”

“They’re in the bag, Sweetheart.” He handed her a warm mug. “That’s peppermint flavored hot chocolate. The coffee place was promoting it. Thought you’d like it.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Baby.”

* * *

**-Sioux City, Iowa…**

They had gotten to Sioux City early the next morning. They checked into the motel room. Dean looked at Katie. “Sam and I are going to go play agents. Finish your homework and you can come with us tonight.” 

A couple of hours later, Katie had just finished her homework when Sam came in. “Hey, Kat. Whatcha watching?”

“A stupid sitcom. I just finished my homework.”

Sam smiled. “You’re getting faster.”

Her smile widened. “So, what’s going on?”

“Your dad’s going to go check out a lead. I’m going to do research.”

“Want some help?”

He nodded. “Sure. Pull your laptop out and we can go over it together.”

She smiled and squealed a little. She walked over to her messenger bag.

About an hour later, Sam and Katie were knees deep in research when a knock sounded. She looked at Sam. She walked to her duffle and opened it as he looked through the peephole. He looked back at Katie. “Don’t, Baby.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Sam opened it to reveal Ruby on the other side. She groaned. “Fricking fan...tastic.”

He opened the door wider for her and Justin saw a dark-haired woman walk in as Sam asked, “What are you doing here, Ruby?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

“I'm working a job,” he told her.

“The whole world's about to be engulfed in hellfire, and you're in Magictown, USA babysitting your niece.”

“He’s not babysitting me. Trust me, Hell Witch, I’ve been on my own a helluva lot longer than you think.”

Sam laughed. “You got something against magic?”

“I think she’s against everything that keeps you from doing what she wants you to do.”

Ruby ignored her as she said, “That would almost be funny if thirty-four seals hadn't been broken already. Thirty-four, Sam. That's over halfway. The angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer, and if someone doesn't do something soon—”

“And that someone is me?”

“Who else would it be?”

Katie looked at her uncle. “No, Uncle Sam, you promised!”

“Katie, honey, it’s okay.” Sam raised his voice, “I don't know where these seals are. I don't know squat. So why don't you tell me where you'd like me to start?

“Well, you can quit dicking around here, for one. Bigger fish, Sam. And if the seals are being broken, you might want to go after the one doing the breaking.”

“Lilith?”

“Cut the head off the snake. You're the only one who can stop her, Sam. So step up and kill the little bitch.” She walked past him to head out the door.

“Oh, I'm game, believe me. It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with.”

Ruby was frustrated. “Yeah, I know what you got a problem with, but tough. It's the only way.”

“No.”

“You know, this would all be so much easier if you'd just admit to yourself that you like it. That feeling that it gives you.”

Katie looked at her uncle, then back at the demon. Her eyes narrowed. There was something wrong with her. She was up to something Katie could feel it. There had to be a way to shut her up and prove to her uncle that he’s being used.

“You don't know what you're talking about,” Sam told her.

“Oh, I don't, huh? Fine.” She goes to leave but stops. “It's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are gonna die, Sam. Oceans of people. So you just let me know when you're ready.” She left.

Katie walked to her uncle. “Sam, you okay?”

He nodded. He exhaled. “She’s right.”

“And I don’t trust her. Never have,” Katie told him. “I know she’s right about Lucifer, but there’s something off about her. I can’t place my finger on it, but there is.” She looked up at her uncle. “And you promised to never do it again.”

He nodded. He promised Katie he would never do it again. “I know, Baby. I promise I will keep that promise.

* * *

Katie goes with Sam to meet up with Dean. They go talk to Vernon. The magicians knew that Dean was feeding them a line about being a Fed. They then tell them that they’re actually aspiring magicians. Katie kept her face emotionless. The Magician Jay started his show. Katie stood with her family and watched intently. “Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, So dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give to you...The executioner!”

They watched as Jay buckled himself into a straight jacket. Jay called up an audience member. “Now, sir, as you can see, this jacket is the real article.” The audience member nodded. “Thank you, sir. You may take your seat. Now, I will have one minute -- 60 seconds --To escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it.” The curtain fell and they watched him in silhouette. Jay starts to attempt to get out of the straight jacket.

“I don't think he's gonna make it,” Dean said to them.

Katie reached for her dad. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. 

Jay pushed aside the curtain, he’s unharmed.

“Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!”

Katie’s clapping, stunned. “All right, that was pretty dang cool.”

“That was...not humanly possible,” Sam muttered. 

Katie looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

He smiled. “Tell you later.”

* * *

Early the next morning, Katie stirred and overheard a conversation between Dean and Sam. “You know what I mean, Dean. I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?” 

“No, I think we'll be dead...for good.”

Katie’s stomach dropped in horror. Sam must have given him the Bitch face as her dad called it because then Dean said, “What? You want to end up like -- Like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?”

“There's Bobby.” 

“Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully.”

Katie felt like crying. She thought she was making her dad see that his life was worth it? If that was true why would he be thinking like this?

“Maybe we'll be different, Dean.”

“What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man? Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life.”

Katie’s heart literally stopped beating. She was going to lose him.

“What if we could win?” Sam asked, hopeful. 

“‘Win’?”

“If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it.”

Dean looked up at him from his spot on the empty bed. “Is there something going on you're not telling me?”

“No,” he insisted. 

“Sammy.”

“No. Look, I'm just saying...I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake.”

“Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen.”

“Yeah. Guess you're right.” 

“Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card.”

Katie rolled over and looked at her family. She stretched. “What time is it?” 

Dean looked at his watch. “Six-forty-five. Go back to sleep, Sweetheart. You got a little while yet.”

She couldn’t even if she wanted to. She shook her head. “I’m gonna get in the shower.” She dropped her gaze to her dad as she walked to her duffle bag. She picked out a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt, purple flannel shirt and a pair of boots. She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Sam looked at his brother, a little concerned. “How much do you think she actually heard?”

Dean shook his head. Sam released a deep breath. “Dean, if she heard enough of that remember she has abandonment issues...”

Dean nodded. “I know, Sammy.”

“If she was to lose you I think it’d destroy her, Dean. You have to be a little more careful.”

He nodded again. “I know.” He took a deep breath. 

About 10 minutes later she walked out, dressed, her hair still wet. Dean walked to her and sat on the bed in front of her. “Katie, Baby, did you hear what me and Uncle Sam were talking about it?”

She turned her blue eyes to him, studying him. She could lie, she was getting pretty good at it, but she didn’t want that kind of relationship with her dad. She wanted a relationship with him where they could be open and honest with each other. “I heard enough,” she said softly as she shifted to her duffle.

He looked down at the floor and nodded. “You do realize that I don’t plan on going anywhere, right?”

She shrugged and shoved her PJs into her bag. He sighed. “Baby…”

“Look, dad, I’m sorry that you can’t just pat me on the head and act like everything’s cool,” she snapped out. “I mean, heck, you’re internalizing a lot of crap that you won’t even talk to Uncle Sam about. You’re acting like you have no right to live a life after what you went through, what you did.” She looked him in the eyes. “I can’t watch you die, daddy. I watched Elizabeth die and even if I don’t really feel any real affection for the woman who gave me life, I love you. It would kill me to have you dead, daddy. I can’t lose--”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean said as he came to her. He looked into her eyes. “You’re not going to lose me, Sweetheart. You’re not. I don’t plan on going anywhere. I really don’t. I’m working through what happened down there okay. Sometimes when you do that you go to a dark place, but Baby that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be here.” He took her hands and walked back to the bed, sat. “Katie, you’re my entire world. You’re the best reason for me to do this now. I wasn’t lying to you when I said I’ve always wanted kids and I think I got the jackpot of kids, Kiddo because you’re the best daughter in the world to have.”

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I love you, daddy.”

He hugged her tight. “I love you too, Baby.” He pulled back and looked at her. “Are we good?”

She nodded. “Definitely.”

* * *

Dean and Katie got back from checking out the tarot card when they saw the commotion. Katie walked to a small group of girls. “What’s going on?”

“That really hot magician Jeb Dexter’s dead,” one of the girls said.

Katie turned to her dad and nodded. He pulled his law enforcement act and got someone to tell him. Dean signaled for Katie to call Sam. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed her uncle. “Hey, Uncle Sam.”

“Hey, Sweetheart. Everything okay?”

“Uh...not really. You may want to get back to the hotel. Someone else has been killed.”

“Be right there.”

She flipped her phone shot with a flick of a couple of her fingers. About 20 minutes later and Sam was walking in. He walked to Kate and Dean. “Hey.”

“Some maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan. Police think it was a suicide.” He pulled out another tarot card and showed them. It was the hanged man. “I beg to differ. Pulled a little sleight of hand myself.”

“On Dexter's body?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, so, Katie and I were talking. I'm thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black-Magic targets.”

Sam looked at them both and asked, “Any connection between the victims?”

“Besides the fact that who or whatever’s doing this is protecting Jay…”

“Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday,” Dean replied.

“What about the first vic? Uh, Vance?”

Katie nodded. “Yeah. Apparently, Vance was sitting at the bar and Jay was trying to impress the bartender and Vance heckled him as he tried to do a card trick.”

They start walking to talk, Katie’s walking ahead of them as Sam talks it through. “Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pocket, does the table of death…”

“And Vance takes 10 swords to the chest,” Dean said.

“And then while Jay is on stage performing a trick that supposedly not even Houdini tried, Jeb gets hung.” She stopped and turned to the brothers. “It’s a good trick, but I didn’t think black magic worked that way.”

Dean nodded. “It can. If you’re powerful enough.” He looked at Sam. “I think it's time we had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?”

“He slipped me,” Sam said a little embarrassed.

“He slipped you?” Katie asked kinda shocked. She looked up at her dad.

“He's a 60-Year-Old,” Dean reminded him.

“He's a magician,” Sam said as if that’s enough of an answer.

Katie rolled her eyes and started walking. “Hey, Sweetheart, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go find him,” she told them. “You can join me if you want or not. Either way.”

They caught up to her as she walked out of the convention hall. They find him and follow him back to the hotel. The guys bust into his room and hold guns on him. They demand to know the magic he used on the tarot cards, but Jay insists that he didn’t do anything. “Something's not right.”

They still have their guns pointed at him as he says, “Usually they're whipping some badass hoodoo at us by now.”

“And he generally did seem like he had no idea,” Katie added.

“What do you want to do?”

Katie shrugged. “We could tie him up?” she suggested.

They do as she suggested and tie Jay up. Katie looked at her dad. “This doesn’t make sense. If it’s not Second Chance Harry here, then who is it?”

“Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out,” Dean informed them.

“All right. So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner.”

“All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list. Anyone else?”

“We could ask him,” Sam said. 

Katie looked and notices that Jay’s gone. “We could have if he was still here.”

The boys turn around and look. Jay’s gone. He’s slipped the chair. 

“Guess we should have seen that one coming,” Dean muttered.

“Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far.”

They leave the room and go look for him. As they head downstairs, they see a cop car pull up. Katie gasped. “D-D-D-Daddy?”

He looked at Katie. “Hide,” he told her.

She looked at them. “But what do I do until you get back?”

“Work the case,” Sam told her. “We’ve taught you pretty well and you’ve seemed to have a knack for it. You can do this.”

The officers come into the hotel and Jay has them arrested. Katie hides from the cops. She knew not to get caught because she’d end up in foster care and it’d be harder for her dad to get her out. She walked out of her hiding spot as her dad and Uncle are being dragged away.

She put her hands on her hips and Jay walked over to her. “You okay?”

She felt the anger boiling inside of her. “Am I okay? Are you nuts?! Dude, you’ve seriously got to be senile if you think even for a minute that I’ll be okay.”

“Maybe this will be better for you.”

She glared at him. “Better for me how? That’s my dad.”

“He needs help--”

“He’s not crazy! And neither am I.” She turned and walked away. She walked outside and began pacing. “Okay...so, we now know it’s someone else doing it and not Jay...but who? Dad said Jay’s friends were on the list, but who else would be on the list…”

* * *

Katie had a plan. She had no idea if it was a good plan, but under the circumstances, it was a plan. Which she knew she wouldn’t have been able to do a few months ago. Being taught 2 different educations was really beginning to pay off. 

She had decided to wait. Jay was going to be performing the Table of Death again tonight, which meant that until then she’d stand off to the side and see if she could see it was. However, she was also taking into account that it could be a demon or something that could be helping him too and she may not be able to see them.

She heard the scream and came running. Laying on the ground was one of Jay’s friends and he had the same wounds as Vance. She looked around but didn’t see anything. Not like she would have. She was checking out another area of where someone could sneak out. “Dang it,” she muttered.

Jay walked over to Katie. She looked up at him. “Believe my dad now?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Come on.”

He called the police and had the charges dropped.

* * *

In the lobby of the hotel, it was chaos as police and paramedics did their jobs. Katie and Jay waited for Dean and Sam to come back. Katie looked up when she saw the color of her dad’s jacket. He walked in and she ran to him. “Daddy!”

Dean wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

Sam walked up to Jay. “Jay. Thanks for dropping the charges.”

“You mind telling us why you did it.”

Katie released a deep breath. “That’s a long story, daddy.”

Jay replied, “We have to talk.”

They walked into the bar of the hotel and they talk about Jay, Charlie, and Vernon. The brothers believe it’s Vernon doing it. Jay’s skeptical. Katie exhaled. “What do we do first?”

“Honey, you know the answer to that,” Sam told her.

She nodded. “Right.” She looked at Jay. “Do you think you can distract Vernon for like an hour?” He nodded. “Good. We’ll be back.”

They get into Vernon’s room and it’s like a museum inside. Katie walked into the room and spun around. “Wow...this is pretty amazing.”

As they look around, Katie finds an old poster of a magicians. She gasped softly as all the pieces came together in her head. “I got it!”

“What?”

Katie looked at them. She handed the poster to her dad. “Look.”

Dean looked at the poster. “Well, be damned. Look like anyone we know?”

Sam shook his head. “How did you figure it out?”

“It’s the only thing that made sense. A question kept swirling in my head after dad and you concluded it was someone close to Jay. Vernon really wouldn’t have a reason to, but Charlie...Charlie would have. Jay said that Charlie had always taken care of him. It made me think of you guys. Dad made a deal to spend eternity in Hell to save your life. So what wouldn’t Charlie do to protect Jay?”

Sam shook his head. Blown away by the level of complexity that she thought about it. “Wow…” he looked at Dean. “She’s good.”

Dean smiled. “She might be better than us.”

She laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far. However, I’m a Winchester. Figuring out puzzles and saving the world are what we’re good at.”

* * *

They get to the room and hear the Immortal Charlie trying to convince Jay and Vernon to do what he’s done. Dean climbed up to the stage. “Immortality. That's a neat trick.”

Katie came around and went to Jay as Charlie said, “It's not a trick. It's magic.” 

A noose goes around Dean’s neck and lifts him. Katie gasps. “Dad!”She looked at her uncle. Sam shoots Charlie, but Charlie catches the bullet in his teeth. “Hey, bullet catch --Been working on that.”

“Get him!” Dean grunted.

Jay tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to where the scaffolding is. She started climbing up to the catwalk. She got to the top. “Daddy, hold on.”

“Hurry, Baby.” he gasped out.

She found the ropes as Charlie pushed Sam onto the Table of Death. “Oh, God..no!” She pulled out her knife and started cutting at the ropes. 

Charlie popped up with her. He went to grab for her and she moved quickly out of his way. She looked at him. “Come on, Old Man.”

He lunged at her and had her by the throat. He moved her over the edge of the catwalk. She fought him. “You’re really going...to...kill a kid, Charlie?”

She shifted her face and bit into his hand. He screamed and she flipped him over the side. However, he didn’t fall as a normal person would have. She coughed and heard her dad fighting harder. 

She got up and heard something go through flesh. “Oh, God...no!”

She turned to look and saw Jay had stabbed himself which was affecting Charlie. She ran and got down off the catwalk. She ran from backstage and ran to her uncle. She helped off the table as her dad took the rope off from his neck. She moved him just in time and the bed of swords came down. 

She ran to her dad. “Daddy...you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m good.”

* * *

Sam and Dean go talk to Jay at a bar. He’s drowning his sorrows of losing his best friends at the bar. He walks out and Sam says he’s gonna take a walk. Knowing something else was up, Katie followed him out. 

She stood in the shadows and watched as her uncle walked up to a car. He opened the door and leaned himself inside. She caught one sentence, “Okay, I’m in,” and that told her who it exactly it was: Ruby.

She watched as he got in and drove away with her. She got out of the shadows and folded her arms over her chest and watched until the taillights faded. 

He lied. He broke his promise. He broke the promise he made to her.


	17. Are We Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Glimpse at the friendship of Katie and Cas.

She did not understand what made her think this was a good idea. Maybe it was the fact that he tried to save her or maybe it was because she was desperate, but here she was standing outside the hotel, pacing the back alley. She wasn’t even sure he would come, but who else could she talk to?

Uncle Sam would not listen. He broke his promise to her, anyway. Dad would flip and get angry, then go on a rampage to find him. Hell, she was probably signing her Uncle’s death warrant by just thinking about calling the angel that had made the threat to stop him if he continued to use his psychic abilities. 

She had never felt this alone before even when her mother was still alive. God, that sounded pathetic. She took a deep breath as her chest tightened and tears slipped down her cheeks. She took a deep breath as her chin quivered. “Okay, here...here goes nothing.” She took a breath and began, “I don’t know if you can hear me and I don’t even know if you care, but you’re the only I can talk to. I need you, Cas, please.”

She exhaled. Now she just waited. 

* * *

2 hours.

2 hours she’d been waiting for him. Within that time, she had gotten mad, cried and kicked the brick wall--which wasn’t her greatest idea in the world--she was actually still limping from the great idea she had. She sighed. She turned and gasped as she almost ran into a trench-clad chest. She jumped back and looked up. She couldn’t believe it. He was here! 

“You heard me,” she gasped.

“I did.”

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. “Sorry, it’s just that,” she walked around him, limping a little, “I’ve been waiting--”

“I had other concerns, Katherine.”

She exhaled, frustrated. “Dude, I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

He looked into her eyes. “What is it you needed?”

She sighed and limped back toward the dumpster. “This is probably the dumbest idea I’ve ever had. I mean, I don’t even know if I’m supposed to consider you a friend. I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to consider you at all.”

“Does it matter?”

“Kinda,” she said. “Because what I’m about to do could get someone I love either hurt or killed, but you’re the only one…” she scoffed. “God. That sounds pathetic. I have no friends so I’m turning to an angel…” She sighed heavily. “Never mind, it was stupid.”

She spun on her heel and limped toward the door. Cas stopped her. “Katherine, wait. What is it you needed?”

“Someone to listen...mostly. I just need someone to listen. Not to react, to listen.” She looked into his eyes. “I don’t even know if I could trust you to do that. You’re the only one I can talk to. Dad would overreact because of the threat you gave to Uncle Sam. Sam’s too blind by whatever’s going on between him and Ruby now to listen to me. I need someone to talk to and just listen.”

Cas realized that she was crying at that moment. Whatever she needed to tell him was eating at her or at least breaking her inside. “So, tell me.”

She whipped her head around. “Really?”

“You’re upset, Katherine. You need to get it out. I may not understand the complexities of humans, but I can listen. You need to talk so talk.”

She exhaled. “Do you promise not to react?”

“Yes.”

“Uncle Sam lied to me,” she told him. “After you commanded that he stop using his psychic thing, he made a promise to me to not do it. Tonight, after this case, I saw Uncle Sam get into Ruby’s car. He said something like ‘I’m in’ and took off with her. I know if I tell dad he’ll just flip out and go on a rampage to find him before you do.” She looked at Cas. “Everything in me is telling me that Ruby’s bad news. That I shouldn’t trust her at all. That she’s using my uncle for a bigger plan. A plan that we won’t find a way out of so quickly this time, but maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

Cas said nothing as she kept going she went from telling him about Sam to expressing her concern about Dean’s inability to see a reason to live and she vented to him about not having anyone to go to. She spends about 8 hours a day learning school stuff in a motel, then goes out hunting with dad and Uncle Sam. She then told him about the case they were on.

Truthfully, she felt 10 times light than before. She sighed. “So, there’s my life in a nutshell.”

Cas tilted his head and heard someone call him. He looked at her. “I have to go. I’m being summoned. However…” He brought his blade out. He handed it to her. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“This will kill anything immortal. Even Ruby. If you ever feel afraid like you did today, use it.” Castiel looked into her eyes. “Katherine, you have instincts for a reason. Use them. That gut as you say is trying to tell you something. Listen to it. And when you get what it’s trying to say you’ll know what to do.”

She nodded. “I don’t know how to use this.”

He does not understand why he said it, but he said, “I’ll teach you.” His mouth twitched when Katie smiled. “I really must go.”

She stood up as he turned to leave. “Cas.”

“Yes, Katherine?”

She walked to him and hugged him. “Thank you. I know how difficult it was for you to just listen, but I appreciate it.”

He nodded. “Anytime.”

She sighed and opened the back door to the hotel. He called to her and she said, “Yes?”

“Are we friends?”

She smiled. “If you want us to be.” Her smile widened. “Goodbye, Cas. See you later.”


	18. After School Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS DOES NOT HAVE THE FLASHBACKS LIKE IN THE EPISODE, BUT KATIE IS BEING TOLD ABOUT EVERY ONE OF THEM**

 

**-December 10, 2008…**

**-Fairfax, Indiana…**

 

Katie looked at the exterior to Truman High School. It looked like every other school in the midwest. She looked at the brothers, “You guys went to school here?”

They nodded. “For a month,” Sam told her. “It was our third school in like three months. Not very many people homeschooled then.”

“So, what’s gonna be our cover?”

“Kate, you’re going to high school.”

Katie’s jaw hit the floor at her uncle’s announcement. “I’m doing what now?”

Sam laughed. “You’re enrolled as a Freshman. Here’s your schedule.” He handed her a piece of paper. 

“Uncle Sam, I don’t exactly have books or anything.”

He smirked. “So follow your dad’s example his first day here,” he told her.

She laughed. “Let me guess, no books, daddy?”

He nodded. “I hated school.” He looked at Sam. “What are you and I doing?”

“You’re the gym teacher. I’m the janitor,” he told him.

“Ahh,” Katie said. 

* * *

The next morning, Katie was up, showered and dressed. Dean looked at her outfit. She was wearing the usual: jeans, black boots with a small heel, tank top under a flannel. This time the tank was gray and the flannel was black and purple. It was just after second period and she was heading to her locker when a girl approached her. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Katie said and put her books into her locker. “What’s up?”

“I’m Tori.”

“Hi, Tori.”

“So, where you from?”

“South Dakota,” she answered. It wasn’t a total lie. 

“I like your boots.”

“Thanks. Birthday gift,” she answered. Lie. She looked around and noticed everyone whispering. “What’s been going on around here? I heard someone in my first period talking about Taylor. Who was she?”

“Taylor was killed in the girls' bathroom by another student.”

“Oh, my God…”

“Yeah. Apparently, the girl went all nutso and drowned her in the toilet. I mean can you imagine dying with your head in all that smelly water?”

“Well, there are worst ways to die.”

“Kate!”

“Ooh, that hot new janitor is heading this way and called your name.” 

She laughed. “It’s my uncle, Tori.” She smiled at Sam. She’d been avoiding long conversations with Sam since he went back on their promise. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Forgot your lunch money this morning.”

She smiled. “Thanks.” She took the $20 bill from him. She kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Sweetheart.”

Tori turned to look at her. “That’s your Uncle?”

She nodded. “Yeah. My dad’s the substitute gym teacher. Coach Roth.” She went to shove the money into her pocket when she noticed a piece of white paper in it. She took it out and read the words. It was in Sam’s handwriting and he was asking her to meet him in the gym so they could talk about the case. “I gotta go. My dad wants to see me.” She shut her locker and jogged down the hall toward the gym. She walked into the gym to hear her dad teaching like a coach. 

“Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge.”

He throws the ball into a students stomach and the kid doubles over. Katie winced, “Ouch,” she whispered.

One of the students got his attention, “Uh, Substitute Coach Roth…”

“Yes?”

“Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball.”

“Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing,” Dean informed him.

“She says it's dangerous.”

Dean blows the whistle. “Take a lap!”

“But--” he blows it again when Sam walked in.

Dean threw the bag of balls in the direction of the students. “Go nuts.”

Katie folded her arms in front of her. “Having fun, daddy?”

“With this whistle, I’m their God.”

Katie lifted a curious brow to him and then looked at Sam. “I’m not touching that one. Nope, you can’t make me.”

Sam laughed. He looked at Dean’s attire. “Right. Nice shorts.”

Dean looked down but wasn’t impressed with Sam’s humor. “Find anything?”

“I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur,” Sam answered.

Katie added, “And the kids are talking but nothing about any of that.”

“No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case.”

“I don't know. Maybe I was wrong.”

Dean shrugged. “Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch -- it’s sloppy-joe day.”

“Gross,” Katie murmured. “Okay, just so everyone’s aware. I have eaten cafeteria food before. I was nine. Got food poisoning. Was not fun. So while I’m here I will be buying junk food from the vending machine or anything in a sealed bag.”

The brothers laughed. Colby got hit in the face with the ball and Katie jerked. “Ooh! That’s gonna hurt.” Colby ran past them.

“Good hustle, Colby. Walk it off.”

Katie laughed. “You’re having too much fun, daddy.” She kissed his cheek. “I gotta get to class. Love you both.”

“Love you,” they called after her.

* * *

Katie walked into the home ec cooking class and took a seat at an empty table. The teacher started it the way she always had, introducing Katie as the new student. She then started the lesson for the day. Katie followed the instructions only to hear a kid scream.

She looked up to see a kid’s hand in the food processor being held down by another. She gasped. She immediately rushed to the kid. She pushed the lanky kid out of the way and shut the machine off, pulling the other’s hand out. She wrapped it in a towel. The teacher took over and Katie looked at the kid as he started to faint. She caught him. 

Sam rushed in. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. “No.” She saw some gooey black stuff coming out of his ears. “What is that, Uncle Sam?”

He looked. “That is the reason why we’re here. Come on, Kit-Kat. We gotta find your dad.”

* * *

Dean and Katie coming into the hall that Sam is scanning with an EMF meter. He turned, “How's the nonviolence assembly going?”

“Well, Katie’s being praised for her quick thinking under horrific conditions. And apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger."”

“You’re telling me, Daddy. It was gross. He just held it down and he had this sneer on his face I’ve never seen on anyone. It freaked me out.” She sighed. “I just...I can’t help but wonder if he gets to keep his hand.” 

“I know, Baby.” He looked at Sam. “So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?”

“Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession.”

“Yeah, but that's pretty rare,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body.”

“All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?”

“Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something.”

“Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones.”

“No,” Sam and Katie said in unison.

“Daddy, we really should talk about boundaries.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have a teenage daughter, well I will be in a few months. So, saying comments like that just makes you seem weird.”

He nodded. “Right.” He unfolded the paper from his pocket that he got from the office. “So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook. What?”

Sam made a face that the other Winchesters noticed. He sighed. “I knew him. How did he die?”

“He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom,” Dean informed him.

“That's where--”

Dean interjected, “Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?”

“And using them to go after bullies, yeah.”

“Well, does that sound like Barry’s M.O.?” Dean asked.

“Barry had a hard time.”

Katie reached out to him and put her hand on his forearm. “What do you mean, Uncle Sam?”

He began telling the story of Barry’s troubles. 

* * *

Katie, Dean, and Sam stood at Barry’s grave as Sam poured salt on the kid’s bones. She leaned on the shovel. “Can I just say this is probably one of the most disturbing things about this job.”

Dean and Sam laughed. Dean lit the fire and they watched the bones burn. Katie looked at her uncle and noted that he looked sad. “You okay, Uncle Sam?”

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, honey, I’m okay.” He kissed her hair. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They packed up and got into the Impala. They drove off. Katie rested her head on the window of the passenger side window. Within minutes she was asleep, softly snoring in the backseat. 

Dean slid his eyes over to his brother. “You all right?”

“Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones,” he said sadly.

“Well, he's at peace now, Sam.”

“I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?”

“You read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school.”

“It wasn't all bad.”

“How can you say that after what happened to you?”

Sam didn’t say anything after that. He just looked at Dean and then out the windshield, remembering the day that Dean mentioned. 

* * *

At daylight, Dean pulled up to the high school and asked Sam why they were there and not back on the road. He told him he wanted to talk to a teacher that he had. Katie looked at her uncle. “I’ll go in with you. I forgot something in my locker anyway.”

“Okay. Don’t forget your books if you’ve still got them.”

She shook her head. “No. I left them in the locker.”

He nodded. “All right, Kiddo let’s go.” They walk back into the school and Sam headed in the direction of Mr. Wyatt’s English class while Katie headed to her locker. 

A teen girl approached Sam. “Excuse me, sir, can you tell me find room 305?”

“Sure. Um... head down the hall, take your first right, and it’s the third door on the left.”

“Thanks, Sam.” She took out a compass and stabbed him with it as Katie rounded the corner. 

She took off running, a binder in hand. 

“You got tall, Winchester.” She kicked Sam in the face and he falls to the ground. 

Katie tapped her on the shoulder and used the binder to hit her. She threw a dusting of salt into her face and quickly moved in and took her down to the floor. Sam came over and shoved salt down her throat. The spirit got of her. Sam looked at Katie. “Get out of here.”

“What? Uncle Sam…?”

“Baby, I have a wound, you don’t. You can get in trouble. Now, go.”

She nodded. She took off outside and got into the Impala. “Uh...we’re not done yet. The ghost isn’t gone yet. It stabbed uncle Sam.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, but I kinda can’t go in with you. I beat her up and Uncle Sam kicked me out.”

He nodded. “Okay. Stay here. We’ll be back in a second.”

* * *

They went to a secluded spot and Katie pulled out an old t-shirt. She grabbed a bottled water. Dean was ranting and raving about killing the ghost and ripping its lungs out. “Unbutton your shirt,” she said as she sat down in front of him.

“What?”

“Unbutton your shirt. I gotta clean and stop the bleeding before I can see how deep the compass went into your stomach.”

He did as she requested and unbuttoned his shirt. She looked up at his shoulder. “What’s the ink on your shoulder?”

“Pentagram. Anti-possession tattoo.” He smiled. “You’ll probably get one.”

She nodded. “I can get one at sixteen with my parent or guardian present.” She smiled as she dabbed the wet cloth onto the wound. “And before you ask daddy, you don’t have to worry about me being possessed.”

“Why’s that?”

She held out the necklace she always wore: pentagram. Then the charm bracelet: another pentagram.” She looked at her dad. “I carry another in the pocket of my jacket..”

“Good for you, Sweetheart.”

“Where’d you learn first aid?” Sam asked.

“Have you met Elizabeth Manning and Grace Hamilton?”

“Yes,” he laughed.

She shook her head. “Then enough said. Someone had to be the responsible one when it came to making sure they didn’t get infected.” She smiled. “At least with you guys you have the sense to actually clean and bandage.” She looked up at her uncle. “Do you want me to smack a bandage on it now or sew it up?”

“Go ahead and sew it up.” 

* * *

As Katie had sewn him up they went over the case again and what they could have possibly missed. When they find it they go to the bus and start looking, even Katie’s there looking. She slid her hand under a seat and grimaced. “Oh, gross!”

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. 

“I just put my hand in someone’s discarded gum, daddy.” He snickered and she pointed to her dad and her uncle. “I am never going to public school ever again.”

Sam laughed. “Baby, I got hand sanitizer in the car.”

“Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Dean taunted.

“Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here.”

“Maybe it’s not the bus itself. Maybe it’s the person who drives it or something.”

“Good theory, Baby.” He looked at Sam. “Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail -- something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it.”

“Yeah.”

Dean walked to the front of the bus and started going through the glove compartment. “Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks ago?” Katie asked.

“Just before the first attack.”

“Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue.”

“McGregor?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Did you know him?” Katie questioned.

“I knew his son.”

“Did you know everybody at this school?”

“Dad,” Katie said and turned to her uncle. “Was he the bully you told me about?”

He nodded. “Yeah. One day as school was letting out I walked out and saw him picking on Barry yet again. Like I had since my first day I helped Barry out and told Dirk to leave him alone. As I turned to walk to the bus he pushed me down and taunted me. Calling me Losechester and all that. I got up and I pushed him. We fought...I won.”

Katie smirked. “Of course you did.” She looked at her dad. “Should we go talk to MacGregor Senior?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

* * *

“So, you were friends with Dirk?” Mr. MacGregor asked as he welcomed them into his home. 

“Yes, sir, in high school,” Sam answered.

“I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down.”

“When did, uh -- when did Dirk pass?” Dean asked as Katie sat down next to him.

“He was 18.”

Sam asked gently, “What happened to him?”

“Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh -- he had his troubles,” he explained.

"What kind of troubles?" Dean asked.

“School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids -- they can be cruel. They picked on him.”

“They picked on him?”

“They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him -- Dirk the jerk.” Katie slid her eyes to her uncle and saw him reacting. “And after what happened to his mother, he…” Mr. McGregor continued.

“His mother?”

“Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you-you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things.”

“I didn't know about his mother.

“He -- he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. A lot of anger in that boy.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?”

“Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated.”

“All of him?” Dean asked.

“Well, I kept a lock of his hair.”

“Oh, that's -- that's nice. Where do you keep that?”

“On my bus, in my Bible.” He smiled at Katie. “How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

He smiled. He looked at Dean. “She’s very pretty. You’re going to be beating the boys off with a stick in a couple of years.”

Dean laughed. “I know.”

They said their goodbyes and got into the Impala. Katie tapped her dad’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, daddy. I’m gonna have one rule when I start dating--which you can’t stop.”

“Which is?” Sam asked.

“If he doesn’t like that the I’m close to you two or if neither of you likes him then he’s gone.” She cuffed her dad in the arm. “And don’t smirk. You had to of known it was gonna happen.”

* * *

They had taken out Dirk and sent him back to wherever and now the Impala was parked in front of Truman High School again. Sam wanted to go talk to Mr. Wyatt again. He looked over his shoulder. “Gonna come with me?”

She shook her head. “Not this time. I’m gonna sleep.” She got comfortable in the backseat and used her jacket for a pillow. Sam got out of the car and walked inside.


	19. Sex and Violence

****

**-December 15, 2008…**

 

Katie groggily groaned as she heard her uncle’s voice. She grunted as she rolled over and looked at her phone. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she murmured. “What is it with your aversion to sleep?”

Dean groaned and looked to the couch where Sam had crashed. There was nothing there. He looked toward the bathroom and could hear an on-going conversation about crop circles and whatnot. Dean pretended to be sleeping when Sam came back in and tapped them both to wake them. “Up and at ‘em, guys.”

Katie groaned. She yawned. Sam tells them he found a job for them. It’s a murder case. Once in Bedford, Iowa, they got to work. Katie started on her homework for the day and Dean and Sam went to talk to Mr. Benson. This week was her last week of school for 2 weeks and Katie was excited. Then it was exams. Sam told her she didn’t have anything to worry about, not with the way her grades were. 

As Katie started on her Algebra homework her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID on the front and immediately answered, “Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, Baby. How are you doing?”

“I’m about to figure out why B never has a number,” she laughed. She smiled when she heard her dad laugh. “About to start on my math problems. What’s up?”

“Uncle Sam and I are going to go talk to the doctor that did the autopsies. You good until we get back?”

She nodded as she answered, “Yes, daddy. I got the dollar bills you left for sodas and snacks until you guys get back. Pick up lunch?”

“Sure. Want your usual?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay, baby. See you soon.”

“Okay, bye, daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too, Baby.”

* * *

They went to the strip club and Sam asked if Dean had called Katie and he said no. “I’m not going to tell my thirteen-year-old daughter that I’m a strip club. So, did you find anything?”

“I called Bobby and we have a theory.”

“What?”

“Sirens.”

“Like Greek myth siren, the Odyssey? Dean shot Sam a surprised look.....Hey, I read!”

“Yeah, actually. But the siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, enticing them with their siren song.”

“Let me guess, 'Welcome to the Jungle?' No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie.'”

“Their song is more of a metaphor, like...like their call, their allure, you know?”

“So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out.”

“Basically, yeah. Sirens lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em, completely ignoring the rocky shores...and dash themselves to pieces.”

“Sounds like Adam and his buddies.”

“Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?”

“So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?”

“Yeah,” Sam conceded. “You see, sirens can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can kinda, like, cloak themselves. You know, like an illusion.”

“So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into, uh, to different dream girls?”

“Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary.”

“How do we kill it?”

“Bobby's working on it. Even if we figure that out…”

“How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody.”

* * *

As Katie finished the last of her homework for the day, Bobby called her. She answered, “Hey, Grandpa. What’s up?”

He smiled on his end. Not that he’d admit it, but he liked that she called him that. “Hey, Kat. Did you finish your homework?”

“Getting there, why?”

“Because I’m gonna need your help.”

“My help?” Katie asked. “With what?”

“Your dad and Uncle may have encountered a siren and if so then I will need a partner with a clear head. One who can’t be affected by the Siren’s song as they say.”

“Okay. Am I gonna be okay if dad or Uncle Sam get sucked in?”

“You should be but keep an eye out, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. “I’m ready when you are.”

* * *

The next morning, Katie woke up and seen her dad having Uncle Sam’s phone to his ear and tossing it back down. “Ruby?” she asked groggily.

“What?”

“Ruby. The number on Uncle Sam’s phone that doesn’t have a name attached.”

“How’d you know?”

“If I tell you do you promise to not get mad and yell at me?”

“Promise, Sweetheart. How’d you know that Uncle Sam and Ruby were still in contact?”

“Because I saw Uncle Sam get into Ruby’s car the night after we saved Jay’s life from Charlie.” She exhaled. “He broke his promise to me that night.”

“What promise?”

“He made me a promise that he wouldn’t do his psychic thing anymore and he promised to stay away from Ruby.” She stood and walked to her dad, sitting on his lap. She leaned back. “I have a feeling that you’re gonna be the only one not breaking promises to me with Ruby in the picture.”

The motel room door opened. “Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic.”

“You get in to see him?” Dean asked as Katie sat up.

“Yep. He bought home a stripper named Belle. Coupla hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA.”

“Wait, he killed his mom?”

“The woman he was closest too.”

Sam’s phone rang. He walked over and Dean notes that he forgot his phone. Sam answered, “Hey, Bobby.”

“Sam. You find her yet?” Bobby asked. 

“Ahhh, no. And, uh, it doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. You got anything?” Sam requested.

“Well, some lore from a dusty Greek poem. Shockingly, it's a little vague.”

“Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker,” Sam told him.

“It says you need "a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song".”

“What?” Katie asked softly.

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean wondered.

“You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here.” 

“Best guess?” Sam suggested.

“Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood.”

“And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate. Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?”

“Maybe.”

“Supernatural STD.” 

“Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine…”

“It kills her.”

“Like a snake getting iced by its own venom.”

“So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?”

“Not that easy,” Bobby said. 

“I’m quickly discovering that nothing is that easier, Grandpa,” she muttered. 

Bobby continued, “None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need.”

“I think I might have an idea,” Sam said.

“Be careful. These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya.”

* * *

The brothers go to Dr. Roberts to get the husbands and son’s blood. Another agent is there so they hand him a card to call Bobby. Dean takes the other agent to the strip club. On the way there, Dean called Katie. “Hey, Kate, it’s me.”

“Hi, daddy. How’s it going?”

“Good. I’m gonna head back to the club where the others are working. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Be careful. Love you, daddy.”

“Love you too, Baby.” He hung up.

“Wife?” Munroe asked. 

“Nope. Daughter. She’s the only one I’m committed to. Promised I’d check in with her.”

* * *

Katie looked at the time display on her phone and sighed. She flipped it open and tried her uncle again...no answer. She tried 2 more times then called dad. She got voicemail. She sighed. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. 

Sam got back to the hotel and flipped the light on. “Kate?”

No answer.

“Katie! Honey?” He called Dean. They talked for a second. “Where’s Katie? Is she with you?”

“No, she should be at the motel, Sam.”

“She’s not.”

“Sonofabitch,” Dean whispered. He called Katie’s phone after hanging up with Sam. It went to voicemail. “Hey, Baby, it’s dad. Call me when you get this.”

Katie came back to the motel with Chinese food. She smiled at Sam. “Hey, how was Doctor Roberts?”

“Good. Someone stole the blood samples,” he said. 

“Really? Why’d someone want those?” She held up the food. “Want some?”

He shook his head. “No. Go ahead.” He sighed. “I talked to your dad. He’s gonna go it alone.”

She nodded. “Sounds like him. You’re not gonna let him, are you?”

“No. Just gotta figure out where he went. Be back in a few.”

“Okay,”

********************

Dean opened the door to the hotel room and seen Katie. “Kate, this is Nick Munroe. Nick, my daughter, Katherine. Where’s your uncle?”

“Um...he went out for a second.”

“You didn’t ask where?”

“No, daddy I--”

“Damn it, Katherine!”

She jerked in fright. Her dad never yelled at her...at least not like that. “Daddy? Wha...what’s wrong?”

He knocked her food onto the floor and she jumped on the bed. “Dad!” She snatched up her phone and locked herself in the bathroom. She dialed Bobby. “Grandpa! Help! It’s not Uncle Sam under her spell, it’s daddy! He’s mad! Like screaming at me mad.”

Bobby knew that wasn’t right. Dean didn’t raise his voice to her...at least not in the time that he knew. “I’m almost there. Where are you?”

“Bathroom. I ran in here after he knocked my leftover Chinese food to the floor. Please, hurry.”

“I’ll try.”

Sam came in a few minutes later and called out to Katie. She opened the door to see her dad take Sam by the throat. “Daddy, no!”

“Dean, come on man, this isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go.”

Munroe says to Dean, “Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there.”

Dean does what he says and Sam’s bleeding a little. Katie’s heart thudded in her chest. “Daddy, please, don’t do this.”

Munroe looked at Sam. “Dean's all mine.”

“You can’t have him!” Katie screamed. She looked at Dean, cautiously moved to him. “Daddy, don’t...please.” She was pleading with tears in her eyes. 

“You poisoned him,” Sam told him.

“No. I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world.” 

“Is that why you're slutting all over town?”

“Ahh. I get bored like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again...and again.”

“I'll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser. 

“You won't feel that way in a minute.” He grabbed Sam by the cheeks and spit his venom into his mouth. Sam’s soon under her spell.

“Oh, God...not you too,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “Uncle Sam…”

“So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever.”

Sam and Dean turn to face each other and start arguing, “Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone,” Dean told him.

“That so?” Sam said.

“And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets.”

“Oh, yeah? What secrets?”

“The phone calls to Ruby for one.”

“So I need your say-so to make a phone call?”

“That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?”

“None of your business.”

Katie watched. There really wasn’t anything she could do. She watched as her dad and uncle, the 2 most important people in her life tore each other to shreds verbally. 

“See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs.

“OK, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near.”

“That's crap.”

“Come on, guys, don’t do this!”

“You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo.”

Katie turned to the siren as dad and uncle fought. “You’re sick you know that! You disgust me!”

“Excuse me?”

She had no idea where this courage and indignation was coming from but she knew she’d feel fear later. She saw the shocked expression in the siren’s eyes. “You heard me. This is just some sick joke to you when these are people’s lives! This is my life! That’s MY family and the only way you’re gonna have them is getting through me.” She pulled the angel blade from her pants and held it out to him. “You see there’s one thing that I remember vividly from reading about you—you can’t infect women, so I see you for exactly what you are. A cold-hearted BITCH!”

The siren stood to walk behind Dean and Katie scratched him with the blade. Blood began seeping from his hand. “Why you little-” He slapped her and she hit the bed and rolled. In pain, she didn’t move as her dad and uncle crash through the door.

Seeing what her dad had in his hands, she tried to get up. She coughed. “Dad! DON’T!” 

“Do it. Do it for me, Dean,” the siren coaxed.

Dean looked down at Sam. “Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?” He raised the ax and Sam covered his face with his arm.

Katie sprang up, ignoring the pain in her body. She ran out into the hall and slid on the floor in front of her father and used the blade to block him from going down on Sam with the blade. “No!” She yelled. “Daddy, don’t!” 

“Get out of the way, Katherine.”

“No!”

Bobby came up to him, pulled the ax away, stabbed him with a dagger and then tossed it like a ninja star and it got Nick right in the back. The siren stumbled to a table where a mirror sat and Katie saw his true form. “Oh, gross,” she murmured, panting. Nick fell to the floor and died. 

Both boys seemed to be pulled out of their hazes pretty quickly and Katie sighed, bending forward while on her knees. Dean rushed to her, forgetting his arm. “Baby, are you okay?”

She nodded while keeping her face down. “Never call me Katherine again. It sounded so weird coming from you, daddy.”

* * *

Just like every other time, the group stop for drinks, to celebrate their win. Bobby leaves a few minutes later. After Bobby drove away, Katie glared at both of them. “I am so glad that you’re both so cool about this,” she said irately. “Because I’m sure the hell not!” She threw her bottle down, and it shattered.

“Katie--” Sam attempted.

“You LIED to me, Uncle Sam! You lied! I asked you to not have any contact with Ruby after the Angel and Demon fight, but what do you do?” She paused for a moment walking away then whirled around. “I’ll tell you what you did! You turned around and called her up after you told her to all but go to hell in Sioux City, Iowa.” 

“Kate--”

“NO!” She screamed. “Dang it. I don’t care if we lie until we’re dead in the ground somewhere, we don’t LIE to each other...ever!” She stormed to Sam. “I hate being lied to, Sam! I hate it! I hate it when promises get broken when you could have prevented them.”

“I’m sorry--”

“You’re sorry?! All my life I’ve had promises broken and lies. I thought you guys would be different. But I’m back to where I was--”

“Where’d you get the dagger?” Dean interjected.

She pulled it from her pants. “You mean this?” she showed it to them.

“Yeah.”

“Cas gave it to me in Sioux City. I’m keeping it.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “So he comes to you?”

“He did that night,” She answered. “I had to talk to someone without the Winchester stubbornness or anger getting in the way, so I asked him. He came and I vented. He handed this to me and told me that if I ever feel scared like I did on that stage then I could use it.” He looked at his dad. “It kills anything supernatural.” She gave her father a hard stare. “I’m keeping it, daddy.”

He nodded. “I know. Get in the car, Sweetheart.”

She got in and so did the brothers. They drove away.


	20. Death Takes A Holiday

**-December 18, 2008…**

 

“Good,” Cas’ gravelly voice filled the night air. “Again.”

She lunged at him as he had taught her. Of course, she wasn’t actually using an angel blade. Cas gave her another metal that was weighted like an angel blade was, but this way if she accidentally got him he wouldn’t be in pain or wounded in any way. They’d been at this for a couple of hours tonight. After she admitted to her dad that Cas gave her the blade Dean was allowing her to meet up with him. 

He spun away from her and for the fourth time that night she saw a smile on his face. She knew if the angel was smiling at her it was because she was doing a really good job. “Now, I’m going to teach you how to disarm someone with it.”

She nodded. They kept going like that for the next hour or so. She looked at her watch. “Oh, crap! I gotta go. I’m gonna be late. Daddy told me to be back by midnight.”

Castiel nodded. “Go. Good night, Katherine.”

“Night, Cas. Thanks for helping me.” She took off for the motel. 

* * *

The next afternoon, Katie, Dean, and Sam walked into the diner. It’d been really awkward since the Siren had them attack each other. Dean wasn’t seeming to be able to let go of what Sam had said under the spell and Katie kinda felt like she was in the middle of it. She tilted her head to bite into one of the hard shell tacos she had ordered. Her winter break had started last night after she got her grades from her final exams. 

Currently, Dean was trying to get the jukebox to work. Finally giving up as Sam hung up with Bobby, he came and sat down. “What's up?”

Sam starts typing something into his browser. “Bobby found something in Wyoming.”

“A job?” Dean and Katie asked in unison.

“Maybe.” Dean bites into his burger while Sam is still staring at the screen. “Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half.”

“Is that weird?”

Sam looked at his niece. “Not usually, Sweetheart. It's how they're not dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. “Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch.”

“Capped in the ass?” Dean suggested.

Sam begins reading the article a little, “Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter.”

Dean still was eating and spoke with his mouth full, “And he's not a doughnut?”

“Locals are saying it's a miracle,” Sam said.

“Okay.”

“It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something.”

Dean considers it for a moment. “You think?”

“What else would it be?”

“I don't know.”

“Who else knows you can make deals with demons?”

“All right.” Sam puts his laptop into his bag. “Get that to go,” he told them both.

Dean looked down at it but didn’t move. Neither does Katie. She was enjoying the tacos. 

Sam turned back. “Come on.” He gets ready to leave and again Dean and Katie haven’t moved. “What?”

Dean looked up and keeps chewing on his burger. He glances away and back to his brother. “Sure you want me going with you?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Sam asked.

“I don't want to be holding you back or nothing.”

“Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me.” He gave Dean a measured glance. “Can we get past this?”

Dean looked at Katie and she was giving the pleading eyes. He put his burger down and said, “Yeah, we're past it.” He brushed his hands off. He looked at Katie. “Ready?”

“No, but I have a feeling it really doesn’t matter.” She dropped the taco and wiped her hands off. 

“Take it with you, Sweetheart,” Dean told her.

She shook her head. “No. I don’t like eating in the car. At least not something that messy. You take a turn too fast and Baby’s gonna need a dry cleaner.”

He laughed. “Come on, Kit-Kat.”

* * *

The brothers didn’t talk much on their way to Greybull, Wyoming, but one thing they did talk about was Katie. Sam waited for her to be into her iPod before he asked, “She’s still mad at me, huh?”

“She’s not mad, Sam. She’s disappointed. You broke your promises to my daughter. Didn’t you hear her when she was venting? All her life Elizabeth and Grace have broken promises and lied to her and now you’re doing it.” His face hardened. “If you couldn’t have kept the promise then you shouldn’t have made it.”

“I didn’t mean--”

“You didn’t mean to, is that what you were going to say? You didn’t mean to break your promises to my little girl?” He scoffed. 

 

Katie knew that they were trying to be quiet but she could still hear them and it hurt. However, her dad was right. She was disappointed with her uncle. She slid down in the seat and put her head back against the seat. She closed her eyes and began praying to Cas. _Cas, I know you can hear me and you don’t need to come to me. Daddy knows about Uncle Sam. They’re fighting. It hurts to listen to them fight, but what hurt the most was seeing how willingly uncle Sam broke his promises to me. Now, dad’s mad because uncle Sam hurt me and I don’t know what to do. I know you don’t understand human emotion. You’re not built to, but just nice knowing someone’s listening._

The car was silent when she finished. 

* * *

**-Greybull, Wyoming…**

The brothers went and talked to Jenkins and then went their separate ways to do different parts of the job. Dean came back to the motel. He and Katie got to work on researching things. “I’m sorry you can’t come with us.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay, daddy, really.  Maybe if I didn’t look like such a little girl I could, but for now I do so…”

“I promise you’ll get there, Sweetheart and then the three of us can go talk to people.”

She laughed. “The only thing that gets boring is the fact that there is nothing on TV. Like seriously, NOTHING.”

He laughed. “Sorry, baby.”

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She exhaled. “I heard you and Uncle Sam arguing in the car.”

“I thought you had headphones in?”

“I did, but the volume wasn’t very loud. Sometimes I want to tune you out and sometimes I don’t.”

He smirked. “Thanks for that.”

She exhaled. “He honestly doesn’t feel bad for hurting my feelings, daddy.”

“I wouldn’t say that--”

Sam walked into the room. “Hey.” Sam closes the door.

Dean looked up. “Anything?”

Sam came over. “That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary.”

“Any sign of a deal?” Dean asked.

“No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?”

“Not since Cole Griffith, whom Katie found.” He showed him the obituaries in the Greybull Gazette. He enlarges the picture. “He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find.”

“So, what are you thinking?”

Katie leaned forward and wrapped an arm around dad’s shoulder. “Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is.” He tapped her arm. “Let me up, Baby.” He gets up and gets more coffee as Sam moved to the laptop.

Sam scoffed. “Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?”

Katie shrugged. “Well, until a few months ago I didn’t think that angels existed or could give a crap about me. “

“Katie’s right. There’s no deals. There’s uh, no skeevy faith healers. “ He pours himself another cup of coffee. “I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light.”

They fall silent as they all think. Then Katie straightened. “Wait a minute. What if the reason why they’re not going is that there’s no one to take them?”

Sam and Dean exchange a look. Dean walked back to his daughter. “What do you mean, Kat?”

“Well from what I’ve read reapers are the ones that take souls, right?”

Sam smiled as he caught. “If Death’s not in town--”

“Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam.” He drinks his coffee. 

“Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might.”

“Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available.”

“No, dude, the kid.”

“The kid?” Dean asked confused. “The kid's a doornail.”

“Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him.”

“I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives.” He takes another drink.

“How are we going to talk to him? Our first seance blinded someone, guys.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Dean told her. He smiled. “I promise.”

* * *

That night they went to the cemetery where Cole was buried. Katie looked down at his gravestone. “He was a year younger than me.”

Dean looked at the gravestone. “Yeah, he was. You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, daddy.” She sighed. “I’d like to say though this is really weird to be here trying to summon him or whatever.”

“Sorry, baby. I said you could have waited in the car.”

She shook her head. 

“You sure this is gonna work?” He asked Sam.

Sam looked up at him. “No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out.” He poured something into a bowl.

Dean closed the journal with a snap. 

“What?”

“This job is jacked, that's what.”

“How so?”

“You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people.”

Sam stood. “Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order.”

Katie laughed bitterly. “You’re joking right?” She thumbed over her shoulder as she looked at her father. “He’s joking right?”

“What?”

She scoffed. “Oh, my God...well she was right about one thing.”

“Who? What?” Dean asked.

“You Winchesters have no idea how infamous you actually are.” She sighed. “How can there be a natural order to anything when all you two do is ditch death?”

“Yeah, but Kate, the normal rules don’t really apply to us.”

Dean stared at him in surprise while Katie says to her father, “Please don’t ground me for what I’m about to say.” She saw his nod and she turned back to her uncle. “Bull shit.”

“Excuse me.”

“You’re no different than anybody else.” She raised a hand to get stop him before he even said anything. “And if I hear one more time how you’re infected with demon blood I may just make our presence known and scream.” She turned to her dad. “You were dragged out of your eternal place, so we can’t really blame you for being back up again.” 

Dean looked away and Katie sighed. Sam said to his brother. “Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that the better off you're gonna be.”

Dean looked up. “Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche.”

She pointed at Sam. “What about you, Uncle Sam?”

“What about me what?”

“Do you think with all the demons you’re extracting from humans is saving their lives?” She saw him nod. “Then ask yourself something, Uncle Sam, how much better do you think their lives are now compared to being dead by Ruby’s knife?”

“Wha…?”

“From what you’ve told me about being possessed. It doesn’t sound fun. You’re present while someone wreaks havoc with your body? Yeah, no thanks. I think if I was given a choice to either live or die, I’d die.”

“What?” Dean asked.

She nodded. “It’s true, daddy. Do you think I wanna live with the guilt you’re living with? Or living with the guilt that those people that Uncle Sam saved are living with?”

Dean couldn’t help it, he was proud of her. Sam decided to ignore what she said apparently and looked at his brother. “You gonna help me finish this?”

Dean stood when they heard a man call out to them. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” he glanced at Dean then Katie. “Just take it easy.”

“What the hell is this?”

“Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like,” Dean attempted, then laughed. 

“Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship.”

“What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This—This is—this—this is, uh—” He looked at Sam. “Nope, I got nothing.”

Katie exhaled. “Look, sir, Cole was my best friend. We just came here to talk to him.” She walked to the blanket. “It’s a blanket so that we can sit on the ground without freezing our bums off.”

Sam looked at him. “We're leaving.”

“You're not going anywhere.”

Sam frowns at him. The man walks toward them. “Ever again. Sam.” The man looked at Dean, his eyes go white.

Dean reached for Katie. “Alastair.” The demon’s eyes go back to normal. “I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy.”

“Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway.” Alastair looked at Sam, he’s fuming. “No time to chat. Got a hot date with death.”

Katie tries to move but she can’t seem to. “Dad, I can’t move.” She looked at her dad. “I can’t move!”

Dean glared at the demon. “Let her go!”

Instead of answering, he flies Dean across the graveyard and he collides with a gravestone. 

“Dean!” Sam screamed.

“DADDY!

Alastair attempts to fling Sam, but he doesn’t move. Sam smirks. “You're stronger, Sam. You've been soloflexing with your little slut?” Alastair taunted.

“You have no idea.” He flings his hand and Alastair goes flying.

Katie gasped. She’d never really actually seen it, but it was really frightening her. Sam attempts to exorcise him but the demon left the man’s body before he could. She fought the force and then gasped. She stared at Sam. He tried to come toward her and she stopped him by backing up. “No! You stay there!” She rushed to her father, sliding on the snow. “Daddy? Daddy, please be okay.” She pressed a hand to his pulse point on his neck. She sighed. “Oh, thank God…” She sniffed. “Daddy. Hey, wake up. Daddy. Dad, come on, wake up.”

After a few minutes, he finally stirred and she continued to coax him out. “Hey, daddy.”

He groaned, “Baby…are...are...are you okay?”

“Yeah, daddy, I’m okay.” She looked up at Sam. “Help me get him up.”

* * *

They get Dean back to the motel and Katie lays him down. She got him some ice and ibuprofen. Sam told them he was going to call Bobby and be right back. When he got back a few minutes later. “How you doing?”

“I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion,” he muttered. 

“You want some aspirin or did your nurse take care of you?”

Dean sat up as he smiled, “No, House, Kate got it.” He paused. “So, demons, huh?”

“Yeah. So much for miracles,” Sam muttered. 

“And what the hell happened with Alastair again?” Dean asked.

Katie looked at her uncle. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to lie. And sure enough, “I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever.” Sam flicked his hand to demonstrate as he walked to the coffeemaker. He poured himself a cup. “And it didn't work, so he bailed.”

“Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time.”

Sam turned to face Dean but paused before answering, “Got no idea.” 

He turned back to the coffeemaker, then back to Dean when he starts speaking, “Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?”

“What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets.”

“Liar,” Katie said getting off of the bed. “I saw what you did!”

“Kate--” Sam reached out to touch her arm, but she recoiled, “Don’t touch me!”

Dean knew fear when he heard it. “Mm-hm. Come sit with me, Sweetheart. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?”

Sam walked over to the other bed and sat down. “Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging.”

“And?”

“He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped.”

“By Demons? Why?”

“What for?” she asked at the same time.

“Listen to this.” He reads from the Notebook, “ _And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured_.”

“Swanky. What the hell's that mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations.”

Katie’s stomach sank to her toes. “Which means...exactly the way it sounds, huh?” 

“Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal.”

“How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death,” Dean said, confused.

“I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once.”

“It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves.”

“What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?”

“You got a better idea, I'm all ears.”

“Uh...daddy, we can’t very well invite them over. They’re invisible.”

“Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…”

“Yeah?” Sam and Katie said in unison.

“Then we become ghosts.” He put the ice pack back on his head. 

“You do have a concussion.”

“You’re demented.”

“Sounds crazy, I know.”

“It is crazy,” Sam said. 

Dean smirk widens. Sam asked, “How?”

* * *

A few hours later, Pamela showed up. She thought that it was insane too. After her lecture, she looked in all 3 of their general directions. “Who’s all going?”

“Katie’s staying here--”

“But, dad!”

“No, Katherine, I mean it,” he said sternly. “You’re staying here. Your uncle and I are allowed to do crazy shit. You stay here and hang out with Pamela.”

“I don’t want to,” she pouted. “She’s all grumpy now.”

He chuckled. He walked to her and took her head in his hands. “I know she is, but she likes you. Keep her company and for any reason keep you both safe.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Baby Girl.”

She smiled and hugged him tightly. “I love you too, daddy. Promise you’ll come back to me?”

He smiled. “Nothing can keep me away, not even death.” 

The brothers laid down and Pamela started the incantation to astral project them. After a few minutes Katie looked at Pamela. “I know you’re all grumpy and everything, but do you think it’s cool if I listen to music?”

“No, go ahead. Is music a thing for you or something?”

She exhaled. “Before I came to find my dad, music was all I had. I have an aversion to silence. It gives me anxiety--no, I didn’t get diagnosed by a doctor, I just know. It filled the silence so that I didn’t feel alone and if I didn’t feel alone then the anxiety went away.” 

“So, actually you don’t like being left alone.”

She nodded as she said, “Yes. Exactly.”

 

 

Meanwhile, as Dean and Sam astral project at the Griffith house, Sam went upstairs to talk to Cole, while Dean and Tessa stayed downstairs. She smiled at him. “I'll tell you, life is funny.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and me, together again.”

“Are you making a move on me?”

Tessa shook her head. “You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me.”

“Can I tell you something between you and me?”

“Who am I gonna tell?”

“After our little, uh, experience...for that whole year, I felt like I had this...hole in my gut...like I was missing something. I didn't know what. Do you know what it was?”

Tessa listened as he talked. 

“It was you. The pain of losing my father and Sammy. I just...I wish I had gone with you for good. But I guess things are different now.”

“What? The angels on your shoulder?"

“So, you know about that, huh?” It’s not only them but my daughter too. I have a little girl now. She’s the most amazing and coolest person in the world.” He exhaled. “I have had an aversion to being in love with girls, but I can tell you this much, loving her doesn’t scare me at all. If anything knowing that the unconditional love that parents speak about is there, not just her, but me too, has given me courage.” He shrugged. “Well, hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, most the ones I've met are dicks with wings. But still... You know, I've done things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel...I don't know.”

“Uh-huh.”

Sam and Cole came downstairs. 

 

BACK AT THE MOTEL ROOM…

 

They heard the floor creaking like someone was walking on it. Katie looked at Pamela. “Lock the door.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m grabbing the only thing that can kill these things with me being human.” She pulled her duffle onto the bed and pulled out her angel blade. She held it the way that Cas trained her. 

They searched the room for the demon. Finding it, he attacked Pamela first. Katie lunged toward him and he flung her across the room. She hit the wall hard and slid down with a sickening thud. Katie woke just in time to see Pamela get stabbed. Not bothering with her throbbing head, she stood and stabbed the demon, with the angel blade. “Go to hell, Jackass,” the demon died.

Sam was stunned as he stared at Katie. “Where did you--”

“Pamela!” She ran to her. She dropped the angel blade and put a hand to her friend’s stomach. “Oh, God…Uncle Sam…”

They get her moved to a bed and Katie closed her eyes and prayed to Cas, _I don’t know what’s going on in the veil but daddy needs to be here, Cas. Please find him and help him. Please!_

Pamela did the incantation to get Dean to come back. He woke with a gasp and bolted upright. Katie gasped, “Daddy!

“Hi, Baby.” He turned and saw Pamela had been wounded. “What happened?”

“A demon attacked us. Knocked me out cold. When I came to Pamela had already been stabbed.” She looked at her friend. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she gasped. “You killed the sonofabitch with that dagger of yours. Where did you get that?”

She looked over her shoulder at her dad, “From the angel who brought me my dad.”

“Well, keep it.”

“Planned on it.”

Moments later, Pamela died and Katie screamed as she sobbed, “No! Pamela!”

Dean grabbed his daughter and held her to him. “Shh, baby, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’m so sorry.”

Dean knelt in front of her and said, “Hey, you listen to me. This is not your fault, Sweetheart. You did what you could. Uncle Sam and I aren’t expecting you to be G.I. Jane right out of the gate, Kate.” He smiled. “Besides, Cas told me that you prayed to him to help me.”

She nodded. “I had to. Pamela was hurt, I wasn’t sure if she was going to be strong enough to get you back. So, I thought maybe he could…”

He smiled and kissed her forehead again. “Baby, I’m proud of you.” He touched her cheek and smiled. “All I’m ever going to ask of you is to try your best, okay? As long as you come to me and tell me you tried, then I won’t ever be disappointed in you for that. Do you hear me?”

She hugged him. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, Baby. So much.” And that was the honest to God’s truth. He didn’t think he could ever love someone more than he loved the girl standing before him in this moment now.


	21. On the Head of a Pin

**-End of December….**

 

It was rainy and cold outside. The Impala drove along a rural road and Katie laid back in the backseat, relaxing. Her dad had been on edge since Pamela died. Sam was openly working with Ruby again and Katie was wondering what in the hell was going on now. 

They got to Cheyenne, Wyoming and got into their motel room. Katie flipped on the lights as her dad muttered, “Home, crappy home.”

“Dad, come on. I know you--” she paused when the room filled with light and she saw Castiel and Uriel. “Oh, crap.”

“Winchester and Winchester,” Uriel drawled, ignoring Katie in the room. 

“Oh come on.”

Uriel looked at Dean. “You are needed.”

“Needed? We just got back from needed,” Dean replied, not to happy.

“Now, you mind your tone with me.”

“No, you mind your damn tone with us,” Dean shot back.

“We just got back from Pamela's funeral,” Sam told them. 

“Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela?” Dean asked. “You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!”

“We raised you out of hell for our purposes.”

“Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?”

“Start with gratitude.” 

Katie glared at him, squaring her shoulders. She threw her eyes to Cas, but he wasn’t looking at her. She looked back at Uriel. “How about you start respecting him, huh? Or is that too above your pay grade?”

“You know I’m really beginning to get tired of your mouth, Girl.”

She held a hand out to her dad and uncle as the angel closed in on her. “Then shut me up or do you have to wait for the command from the Trenchcoat with wings?”

“Dean, Katherine, we know this is difficult to understand.”

“And we—” the angel shot Cas a look and her friend immediately shut up.

That there told her that Castiel wasn’t in charge anymore at least not in what they wanted. Uriel looked at Dean, “—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight.”

“Demons? How they doing it?”

Katie paused when she heard that. From what Cas told her it was difficult to kill an angel. You usually had either the right spell or the right weapon. However, it was even more suspicious that they were all from the same garrison. 

“We don't know,” Uriel replied.

“I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?” Sam asked.

“We can handle the demons, thank you very much.”

“Once we find whoever it is,” Castiel added.

“So you need our help hunting a demon?” Dean asked a little confused.

Castiel walked to them. “Not quite. We have Alastair.”

“Great. He should be able to name your trigger man.”

“But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse,” Cas told him.

“Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league.”

“That's why we've come to his student,” Uriel said. “You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got.”

Dean looked down at the floor. Katie went to her father. She gave Castiel a pleading look. “Dean, you are our best hope.”

“No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this.”

Uriel walked up to Dean. “Who said anything about asking?”

They both looked around and all 3 of them were gone. “Damn it!” Sam exclaimed. 

Katie turned and walked to her duffle. She unzipped it and pulled out a notebook and searched for a pen. She wrote down everything that happened. Sam turned to her. “What are you doing, Sweetheart?”

“Something about what Uriel said makes little sense,” she muttered as she wrote. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, from my training with Cas, he’s told me that angels are extremely powerful, that it takes either a spell or a special weapon like the angel blade I have to kill them.”

“Right,” he nodded. “So?”

“So, two questions popped into my head when he was telling us what happened: One, how do the demons know the spell to kill them? And if it’s not the spell, how in the heck did they get their hands on an angel blade? Two, why is it only from Cas’ garrison that the angels are being murdered?”

“Good questions,” he murmured as he began to pace. 

* * *

The angels took Dean to an undisclosed warehouse where Alastair was bound to an Enochian trap. After Dean tried to fight them on having him do the interrogation, Dean requested, “I want to talk to Cas alone.”

The room fell silent. “I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders,” Uriel finally said.

“Well, get some donuts while you're out,” Dean said.

Uriel laughed, “Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy.”

Dean watched Uriel vanish. “You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby.”

Castiel doesn’t react to Dean’s attempt at humor.

“You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do.”

“Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone.

Dean walked up to Castiel. “What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?”

“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies.”

“Your sympathies?”

“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You and your daughter. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment.”

“Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me.”

“Want it, no. But I have been told we need it.”

“You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out.” He looked at Cas. “My Baby won’t like what walks back out.”

“For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this.”

He sounded like he meant that. He closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed he whispered, “Katie, please forgive me.”

He walked through the door with his poker face on.

* * *

Katie exhaled as she paced the floor. She and her uncle had been arguing back and forth about whether her dad could do what the angels wanted. “Look, Uncle Sam, I don’t know my dad the way you do, but I’d like to think in the last few months that I know him pretty well, would I be wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, Katie, of course not. However, as someone who has had a little bit longer with your dad than you, your dad’s a strong guy--”

“Not anymore!” she snapped. “He was before he went down there, but whomever tortured him down there really messed him up. I mean from what Elizabeth and Grace have told me about what daddy was like before Hell the guy we see now isn’t the guy that you know.”

He looked at his niece. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“As much as it pains me to say this, call Ruby.”

“What? Dean would kill--”

“We don’t have much choice!” she exclaimed. “Uncle Sam, the angels took my dad and is forcing him to torture a demon who tortured him!” She walked over to her bag and picked up a very old book. “From what I’ve read in here demons aren’t nice when they’re ripping into your flesh and from what I’ve seen first hand--”

“Katie, come on--”

“No! Don’t you dare pacify me! I saw those… _ _things__  rip apart my mother. Rip her flesh from her body and actually feast on the rest of her!” She tapped her temple. “It’s all in here. Stuck in here. I refuse, **_**_vehemently_**_**  refuse to let another one of my parents die at the hands of one of those demonic a--buttheads.”

He sighed and did as she asked. A while later, Ruby showed up. “I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again.” She walked into the room.

“I need you to find out where they took Dean,” Sam told her closing the door.

She put her bag on the table. “Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?”

Katie walked forward. “I know I’m not your favorite person right now--”

“I wouldn’t say that.” She folded her arms in front of her.

Katie continued, “But, I don’t know what happened to my dad down there, but when he came back he wasn’t the same person. At least not the way people said he was. Now, if anything like he described to me and Uncle Sam is what I saw with my mother then I can see why he didn’t come back the way he was.” She sighed. “I watched your friends tear apart my mother and eat her as if she was a gourmet meal at their last supper.” She turned her blue eyes to her dark ones. “Please, Ruby, help us find my dad. I can’t lose another parent.”

“Look, Kate, I get that you don’t wanna lose him okay, but to fight Alastair we need someone strong--”

“I’ll do it,” Sam volunteered.

“You’re not strong enough either.”

“I will be.”

Katie nodded. “Good. You two sort out whatever you need to. I need to make a call.” She grabbed her jacket as she walked out, but stopped at the sound of her Uncle’s voice.

“Where are you going?”

“Me and a friend need to have a talk,” she said and gave him a look that reminded him very much of his brother. She walked out the door and walked toward the empty field in the distance. She looked up at the sky and began her talk. “I know you can hear me. You listen to me, Cas, if anything happens to my dad while he’s there with you I will never forgive you.” She spun around. “Do you hear me?!” she screamed. “I will never forgive you! We’re not pawns to do your damn bidding! Yes, you may have brought him back from hell but he’s a person! He’s my dad! He’s not some toy for you to move around whenever you want to, do you hear me?!”

The full emotional weight of the situation crushed down on her and she gasped, before bursting into tears. She crouched down. “Please, Cas, I’m begging you…actually begging you, don’t let anything happen to my dad and please don’t let him do what I think he’s about to do. He’s not strong enough…not physically or mentally. Please.”

She sighed. Stood, wiped her tears and walked back inside. She looked at Sam and Ruby. “So, what have we decided?”

Ruby looked at her. “I’ll do it. I need candles and matches.”

Katie nodded. She gathered up everything she’d need and handed her a lighter. It’s like her dad’s flip-top one. “Good luck.” She looked at Sam. “I’m gonna get something to drink, do you need anything?”

“No, thank you, Kate. Get something to eat too.”

“Not hungry,” she snapped back.

He gave her a firm look. “Too bad. Try.”

She sighed and walked out. Ruby smirked. “Nice one, Uncle Sam.”

He snickered. “She acts like her dad way too much sometimes. Dean’s even had to force her to eat when big stuff like this is going down.”

She nodded. He looked at Ruby. “It’s been weeks. I need it.”

* * *

Katie headed into the store. As she did so she felt someone swing her around and slam her against the wall, with her cheek to the wall. She gasped. Remembering her dad’s words when he had her in this same position she kicked between his legs and brought her leg up hard, smashing his groin.

She spun out of the hold and punched him twice. Once in the face and other in the solar plexus. She ran for the motel. She rushed inside. “Uncle Sam!”

Hearing the panic in her voice he walked out of the bathroom. She was panting and looked a little terrified. “Katie, what’s wrong?”

“I just got jumped.”

“What?! Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I didn’t see who it was but he was strong.”

He nodded. “Well, get your bag. We’re gonna go get your dad.”

She picked it up and walked to the door with him. They got into the car and as he drove down the highway he looked at Katie. “I know that Cas has been teaching you to fight. So, do you think that you’re ready to take on anything we’ve got coming at us?”

She nodded. “Always.”

* * *

They showed up just in time to see Cas and Alastair fighting each other. Alastair had him pinned against a wooden pillar. Katie pulled her angel blade and charged toward the demon and with all her gusto she stabbed the knife into his torso. The demon cried out in horrible pain and she whispered, “The only one who will be sending anyone anywhere, Demonic psycho, is us you. Drop my friend or I push this blade even further into your body.”

He chuckled. “You wouldn’t even--”

She shoved it harder. “Wanna bet?” He screamed in pain.

Sam started his exorcism and killed Alastair. Katie pulled her blade from the vessel and rushed to her father. She put 2 fingers to his pulse point and sighed. She watched the demon leave the vessel, and she looked at her Uncle. “It still creeps me out that you do that, but thank you.”

“Always.”

“Now, we gotta get him to a hospital.”

* * *

They were sitting in the hospital. The sound of the breathing machine and the life monitor was deafening. Katie leaned forward and took her father’s hand. She kissed the top of it and began whispering, “Come on daddy, I know you can fight through this. Please, do it for me.”

Both Sam and Katie looked up to see Cas in the hospital too. They both stood and walked out of the room. “Sam—”

“Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now.”

“I can't.”

“Well, you better figure out a way.” She shoved him hard. “I trusted you! I trusted you to protect him!”

“Katherine--”

“You and Uriel put him in there—”

“No.”

Sam ignored his voice and continued, “—because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together.”

“I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry.”

“This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers.”

“Perhaps Alastair was lying.”

“No, he wasn't.”

Sam left him there looking like he had hit him. Katie stepped forward. “Do me a favor, Trenchcoat.”

“What’s that?”

“Look within your own band for the culprit, because it’s not the demons.” She turned to leave but stopped. “I’d start with Uriel first since he seems so gung-ho to stick to the status quo.” With that, she turned and walked back into her father’s room.

* * *

A little while later, Sam had fallen asleep and Katie picked up one of the wool blankets and wrapped him in it. She looked up to see Cas. She walked out. She folded her arms over her chest. “You have a lot of nerve…”

“I’m sorry, Katherine. I didn’t mean…I know who did it and he’s dead now.” He looked at the floor. “I thought you should know that.” He turned to walk away.

Katie sighed. “Cas, wait.”

He turned back and she looked at her only friend. “Was who I said it was?"

"Yes, Katherine, I'm sorry."

She exhaled. "Did you hear me? Praying to you. Did you hear me?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

She scratched her forehead and sighed. She turned to the window to look in on her dad. “I hate seeing him like this. All he was trying to do was what you asked him to do and now he's in the hospital because of Uriel wanting to raise your big brother." She looked at him. "Lucifer is considered your big brother, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

She nodded too. "Thought so." She scratched her forehead. "You better go. Um...if he wakes up and you're still here it may agitate him."

"Of course."

The only sound that filled the hospital corridor seconds later was the sound of wings flapping.


	22. The Monster At the End of This Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking back up on November 1, 2019.  
> Hope to see you then!!

Dean walked to his daughter and smiled. "I know I missed your birthday, but I wanted you to know that I thought of you. So, here you go."

Katie looked at the medium-sized box with the colorful balloon paper on it and took it from her dad. She looked up at him completely stunned. "You got me something for my birthday?"

He nodded, his heart broke for her. "Yeah. It's not much, though."

She smiled. "Daddy, anything's better than nothing."

Sam stopped. "Nothing? They didn't get you anything for your birthday? Ever?"

She shook her head. "No. This is my first gift ever." She unwrapped the box and took the lid off it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. She pulled one of the boots out. It was a black leather combat boot that laced up with a slight heel that was no more than an inch tall. "Oh! I love these!"

"Really? Because if you don't then we can--"

"No!" She looked into her dad's eyes. "Daddy, I promised you I would never lie to you. I'm not going to start now, especially over a pair of boots." She flashed Dean his smile. "I really truly love them." She stood and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, daddy."

He hugged her. "You're welcome, baby. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Sam handed her an envelope. "I didn't know what to get you since you didn't tell me what you wanted, so..."

She opened the envelope and pulled the card out. She opened the card and smiled when $50 dollars slid out. She took the money and read the card. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Sam."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

She sighed, content. For the first time in 13 years, she could finally say she had the best birthday ever.

* * *

A couple of days later, they were on a case, Dean and Sam walked into the comic book store to ask questions of the clerk behind the counter. "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The clerk smiled. "I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked confused.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?"

"What is "LARPing"?" Dean asked at the same time.

"Like you don't know." Realizing that they may not knowing he clarified, "Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said, puzzled.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?" He stopped trying to think of the right names.

"Sam and Dean?" Sam supplied.

He nodded. "That's it!" the clerk exclaimed.

"You're saying this is a book?"

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He went to a small cart and began fingering through it to find a book. "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah." He handed Dean the book. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean read the cover, ""Supernatural" by Carver Edlund." He flipped it over to read the teaser blurb. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths'."

Sam's shocked and grabs for the book. "Give me that." He looks at the book and then the guy. "We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got."

He nodded. "Okay. By the way, it's too bad you don't have a daughter."

"Why?"

"Because I heard that in the recent set of books Dean finds out he has a teenage daughter." He smirked. "But come on, as much as he gets around it really doesn't surprise me."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam mirrored the confused look.

* * *

They got back to the motel room and Katie closed her textbook. "So, how'd it...go?" she asked her voice trailing off when she saw the bag. "Uh...daddy, I know I said I get bored waiting for you guys, but really?"

"These aren't for you," Dean told her. "Apparently someone's been writing about our life and selling it."

"What?" Katie asked, all kinds of confused. "How?"

"We have no idea," Sam replied.

"Apparently, you were going to be a storyline too, Baby."

"What?" she asked a little shocked. "I was? What do you mean?"

"According to the comic book store guy Dean was going to discover that he had a teenage daughter that he knew nothing about if he ever came back from Hell."

Her eyes widened. That's exactly what happened. "Wha...how-how?"

Dean shrugged. "Wanna read about your dear ol' dad's adventures, Baby?"

"Sure, but I have one request. No story with you naked in it, please."

He laughed. "You got it." He skimmed the books. He placed the ones that were located in Jericho, Blackwater, Wisconsin and plane demon in front of her. "Those are completely safe."

"Thank you," she said and folded her long legs and began reading. When she got to the part that Constance possessed the Impala, she looked at both of them. "So all of this actually happened?"

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"Constance has just possessed Baby."

He nodded. "Yes. That happened."

She huffed in surprise. "Elizabeth used to tell me how weirdly possessive you are of your car so I can only imagine."

He smiled. "That was before you, Sweetheart." His smile softened with affection. "Before you she was my most prized possession."

She stood from the bed and walked to her dad. She laid down beside him and continued reading. She looked over at Sam. "Jessica sounded like she was a pretty cool girl, Uncle Sam."

He nodded and sadly replied, "She was, Katie." He smiled. "She would have loved you."

She smiled and continued reading.

* * *

A little while later, Katie was on their Wendigo case when Dean finally said something. "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me," Sam said from the table in the room.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude."

With Dean's back still turned from Sam, he made a face. Katie scoffed. "Eww, daddy! Gross!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Baby." He got up and crossed to Sam. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – "No Rest For The Wicked" –" he turned the laptop towards Dean, displaying a website listing the books. "--Ends with you going to hell."

He sat down. "I reiterate. Freaking insane." He browsed the site.

Katie shut the book on her finger. "All right, I'm done."

"Something wrong, Sweetheart?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not wrong. I'm just weirded out. I got to the part where Grace helped you guys with the Wendigo case." She walked to her dad.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. She offered to help us with finding dad too."

She placed the book in front of her dad. "Check this out. Apparently she wanted to tell you about me then." She pointed to the couple of paragraphs of her internal monologue of having a secret that Dean needed to know but Elle would kill her.

He looked at the paragraphs. "Well, that explains why she was so weird on that case." He went back to the site and started reading again. "Check it out. There’s actually fans. There’s not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."

"There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and – what's a "slash fan"?"

"As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

He looked at his brother in confusion. "Like, _together_ together?"

"Yeah." Sam was looking like he might either pass out or throw up.

"You can't be serious." She looked at the site and her nose wrinkled.

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Gross!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick." He shut the laptop in disgust and slid it across the table. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy."

"Why not?" Dean and Katie asked in unison.

No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund” is a pen name."

"Somebody’s gotta know who he is," Dean said.

Katie smiled. "Why don't you try the publisher? They have to have his real name somewhere for the royalties."

Sam smiled. "Well, I know I've said it before but she was made for this job, Dean."

He smiled proudly. "I know."

She smiled. "Unfortunately. I can't come with you to talk to them."

"No but you're coming with us to talk to him about how he's getting the books. I know you're curious as to how he knew about you."

"More than curious, Daddy. Not only am I curious but I'm a little bit freaking out too. I mean, how can one person know so much about someone's life?"

Sam smiled. "You can ask when we meet him. Be back in a few minutes."

* * *

After talking to the publisher about the books and getting the author's real name. They picked up Katie and they all went to Chuck Shurley's house. They walked up the stairs of the front porch and Katie rang the doorbell. A messy-haired man, with beard scruff and wearing a bathrobe answered the door.

"You Chuck Shurley?"

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about," Dean told him.

He closed the door in their faces. This time Dean rang the doorbell and Chuck opened the door. "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He attempted to shut the door on them, but they stopped him this time.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life," Dean said, advancing on him. "You've been using it to write your books."

Chuck backs up into the house. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam told him as Katie came into the house after them.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?"

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" He advanced on Chuck until the man stumbled over the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"What? Are you nuts?" Katie asked.

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean told him.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean," Sam replied coldly.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

Katie scoffed. "Please, if they were so fictional I wouldn't exist."

Dean fought a smirk and looked at the man. "Come with us."

They took him outside and Dean tossed Katie the keys. "Open the trunk."

She nodded and opened the trunk and Dean showed him their weapons. Chuck's surprised. "Are those real guns?"

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." He was very nervous. "That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop."

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

Dean stared the shorter man down. "My daughter?"

"Your...your-your daughter?"

Katie waved at him. "Hi, I do believe you haven't told a lot of people about me yet." She gave him an incredulous look. "I'd just like to say don't."

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you."

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?"

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam and that's my daughter, Katie."

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." He pointed at Katie. "And no one knows about you at all."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," she muttered. She looped her hand through Dean's arm.

They go into the house and Chuck headed for the counter. He poured himself a drink and took a long gulp. He turned and expecting all 3 Winchesters to be gone, but they weren't. He groaned. "Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Kinda happens, dude," Katie muttered and copied her dad and leaned against the archway.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a God."

Katie's jaw fell open. "And you think we're nuts?!"

Sam smirked and gave Chuck a stoic look. "You're not a god."

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece," Dean muttered.  
He looked at Katie. "And the things I've put you through. The long cold nights in that beat up old car of your mom's while she was either finishing a hunt or having sex with another hunter. The nights in the motel by yourself wondering if you'd ever see your mother again. The hours, days she left you alone in those motel rooms."

Dean looked at Katie. "What?"

Her stomach dropped. How'd he know? No one knew about those nights. Not even Dad. So how did this guy know that she was cold and frightened and had been for most of her life. She looked at her father and shook her head. "Talk about it later."

"Watching your mother be ripped apart by the very things that killed your grandmother before you got to meet her. How are you not mentally damaged?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm a Winchester that's how."

He looked at the boys again. "I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck..." Sam murmured, getting frustrated.

"I call first shot," Katie told her family.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean reminded him.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean exclaimed, frustratingly.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam informed him.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives," Sam said.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap," Chuck muttered.

"I'm not liking that phrase." Katie put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Sam asked.

Chuck picked up the next few pages of the book he was reading earlier. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

""Weird" how?" Sam asked.

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck answered.

Dean leaned intently on the desk. 'Slaughterhouse Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?"

Sam looked at his brother in surprise. "What?"

"What?" Dean countered defensively.

Katie smiled. "Nice, daddy."

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

"Oh, Dear God..." She ran her hands through her blond hair and sighed. "I'm getting a migraine."

* * *

They left Chuck's not long after, with a fresh chapter and headed for the motel. They picked up their laundry and headed for the laundromat. Katie told Sam she'd do her own while Sam did his and Dean's. "Kate, just put yours in with ours."

"No, Daddy."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know you're having a hard time realizing that your daughter's a teenager now, do you really want to picture her wearing one of these?" She held up her white satin bra. It looked like a woman's bra except smaller.

He looked away. "Put that away!" He put up a hand. "The entire laundromat doesn't need to see it."

She laughed. "Didn't think so."

Sam laughed with her and high fived her. "Good job. I wasn't sure if that would have worked."

She bowed. Dean looked through the manuscript pages. "By the way our entire conversation is in here right now." He exhaled. "I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts."

"Mine too."

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam turned to put his darks into the machine.

""Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.”"

Sam snapped, "Stop it."

""'Stop it,' Sam said." Guess what you do next."

Sam turned away, scowling into the wire cart.

""Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive."" He stopped reading and looked at his brother and Katie. "I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders."

Sam sighed.

Exasperated, Dean looked down at the manuscript and read the next line to himself. "You just thought I was a dick."

Sam turned, impressed. "The guy's good."

Dean didn't look thrilled. Knowing how to quickly change the subject she asked, "Aren't one of you going to ask me if any of what Chuck said about me is the truth?"

"I don't know if I wanna know," Dean muttered.

"Is it?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Every one of them. Except if he ever releases the new books, you'll find this out, but I used to imagine meeting you and daddy for the first time. I had two separate scenarios. One went the way Elizabeth said it would and the other the way I dreamed it would."

My Girl by the Temptations began playing on the overhead speaker and Katie looked at Sam. "Dance with me?"

"What?" he asked a little surprised.

"Dance with me?"

"Isn't this like a father-daughter song or something?"

Dean shook his head. "It's not our song." He smiled. "Dance with her."

Sam took her into his arms and they began swaying around their area of the laundromat. He spun her a couple of times and brought her back into his arms. They began swaying to the music again. When the song ended, Sam kissed her forehead. "Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, Uncle Sam."

* * *

The next morning, they got a call from Chuck and he told them that he had another chapter waiting for them to read. They went to his place and Chuck paced for awhile. "So... You wrote another chapter?"

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it; just spit it out."

"You especially are not gonna like this," Chuck told Dean.

"I didn't like hell," Dean countered.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"What?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?"

Chuck sat and put his glasses on. "Uh...let's see, uh," he began reading from the manuscript, ""Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.""

Sam laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

Katie glared at her uncle.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?"

"It's just a first draft."

Katie rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with your writing."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.""

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if I wanna know,” Katie muttered, unsure. This was all just so surreal.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet," Chuck told them.

Sam turned to his brother, insisting, "Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

Katie shrugged. “I don’t know, Uncle Sam. You were sleeping with Ruby,” she said and winced when the giant of a man looked at her. She held up her hands in a ‘don’t shoot’ type of pose. “I’m sorry.”

Dean glared at Sam. "Don’t yell at her. She has a point.” He spoke to Chuck, “How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your "process.""

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe –"

"Humor me," Dean cut him off. He stands, Chuck held up the manuscript for him. "Look, why don't we, we just..." he took the manuscript from him, "take a look at these and see what's what." He looked to Chuck, who was holding out the pages to him. "You--"

"...knew you were gonna ask for that." Chuck nodded. “Yeah."

* * *

 

They were inside the Impala and Sam was reading the next chapter and trying to convince Dean and Katie that there would be no way in hell he'd sleep with Lilith. “Again, I repeat, you slept with Ruby. According to the books I’ve been reading Lilith is a pretty powerful demon in Hell.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at her. “What do you mean, Baby?”

“According to what I read Lilith was the first demon that Lucifer created.” She saw the looks of disbelief. “What? I wanted to know what we were up against, so after I finished my homework I started researching Lucifer, Lilith and all the other demons I know the name’s of.”

Dean smiled. “Good for you, Baby.” He gave Sam a look that the younger man knew all too well.

“Dean, come on.” He started reading from the pages he had in his hands. “"The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face."”

“So?”

“So, I've seen you gushing blood,” he argued. “You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid.”

“What's your point?” he demanded to know.

“My point is this – all of this – is totally implausible, it's nuts.”

“He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?”

Sam scoffed, but continued reading to continue proving his point, “Huh. "Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."”

“A tarp?” Dean and Katie questioned in unison.

“Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that.”

“Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result.”

“So we’re just gonna run?” Sam asked.

“Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith. Plus, I have Kate to think about. If we go up against her I want to make sure one of us will come out of it so she’s not abandoned.”

Katie looked up and saw the roadblock. “Daddy.”

Dean looked up and came to a stop. A deputy leans over to talk to Dean. Dean cast his eyes to the man. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Bridge is out ahead,” the deputy told them.  
  


“We're just trying to get out of town.”

“Yeah, afraid not.”

Dean kept trying to see if there was a way for them to get out of town, but the deputy told them that their best bet is to go get a room and wait it out. So, they turned around and headed back into town. They went to the local diner and Dean advised them to do the opposite of what Chuck wrote about. So, they do just that. They even go to a motel that charges by the hour instead of getting their usual to stay ‘off-script’.

“Dude, this place charges by the hour,” Sam pointed out. “We have a teenager.”

“Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?”

They get their stuff and head into the motel. Dean dropped a bag onto one of the beds and starts pulling contents out. He took a few small string-tied bags and placed them around the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room.”

“So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?”

“That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View.”

Katie looked at her dad. “Ooh, daddy, wait a minute.” She walked over to Sam’s bag and opened it. She pulled out his laptop.

Dean smiled. “Good thinking, Baby.”

“Oh, dude, come on,” Sam complained.

“Just call it a little insurance.”

“What are you gonna do? You two can’t hang out. It’s expected.”

“Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her.”

“And I’m gonna go play tourist,” she smiled. “Should be fun. I have my cell phone, my birthday money.” She kissed Sam’s cheek. “Never been a tourist before. Although, next time for something like this I vote for a big town.”

Dean walked out with her and said to Sam. “Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn.”

They leave and Sam’s fuming.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in town and he and Katie exited. She sighed and hugged her dad. “Bye, Daddy. Be careful.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you,” he told her and they went their separate ways.

As Katie walked she heard a loud thud and a groaned. She turned to see her dad on the ground. She started running. “Dad!” She went to her knees almost instantly. “Daddy!”

A few minutes later, Dean started coming to. His vision blurry he saw the stars hanging from the housewife’s ears. “Stars...”

“What?” the woman asked.

Katie brushed a hand over her dad’s forehead. “Daddy, are you okay?”

His vision still blurry he makes out the minivan that struck him. He looked at Katie. “Kate...”

“Daddy, are you sure you’re okay?”

He nodded and groaned. “Ooh.” He looked at the Impala and saw her window busted out. “Oh...” He quickly stood and stalked to her. He looked at the window. He looked at Katie. “You coming?”

“No,” she said. “I’ll meet you back at the motel.”

He gave a swift nod and got in. She stood and walked toward Chuck’s house. She closed her eyes. _Cas, I know you can hear me. I’m sorry for insulting you. I do that when I’m upset or frustrated. Please, you gotta help me._

“Katherine.”

She turned and sighed. “Dad’s angry. Everything this writer has been writing is coming true...”

Castiel’s eyes bulged a little as he tried to keep up with what the young girl was saying. Finally he held out his hand and they were inside Chuck’s house where Dean was ranting at him about how he knows what he knows.

“Dean, let him go!” Castiel boomed.

He released Chuck.

“This man is to be protected,” Castiel told them.

“Why?” Dean and Katie asked in unison.

“He's a Prophet of the Lord.”

“Angel say what?”

Chuck nervously looked at Castiel. “You... You're Castiel... aren't you?”

“It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work,” Castiel replied. He picked up one of the books, this one titled, Scarecrow and began flipping through it.

Dean’s too confused to do anything but have Castiel explain it again. “Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer.” He looked at Chuck. “Did you know about this?”

Chuck sits down in the armchair he stumbled to and cracks open a fresh bottle of whiskey. He pours some into a glass. “I, uh, I might have dreamt about it.”

“And you didn't tell us?!”

“It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness.” He gulps down his whiskey.

He says to Castiel, “This is the guy who decides our fate?”

“He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word.”

“What do you mean?” Katie asked him. “The word of God?”

“Like the new new testament?”

“One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel.”

“Oh, God...” Katie muttered.

“You got to be kidding me,” Dean and Chuck said in unison.

“I am not...” He looked up from the book, “kidding you.”

“If you'd please excuse me one minute.” He stood while clutching the bottle like it was a lifeline and heads upstairs.

Katie looked at her friend and trainer. “Dude, I like you, but have you been hit in the head with too many stone tablets?”

“I do not understand.”

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She exhaled slowly.

He stood, still clutching the bottle, and disappeared upstairs. Dean looked at Castiel. “Him? Really?”

“You should've seen Luke,” he said conversationally.

“I don’t know if I’d want to.” She put her hands on her hips and sighed. “I’m beginning to question your Superiors’ judgment, Cas.”

He walked in front of Cas, keeping his back to the angel. “Why’d he get tapped?”

“I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command.”

“How high?”

“Very,” he replied.  
“Well, whatever. How do we get around this?” Dean asked, determined.

“Around what?” Castiel asked.

“The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?”

“Daddy, I don’t think we can,” she said gently.

“What?”

“Come on, dad. He’s a freaking Prophet. A Prophet!” she insisted. “At this point, I think that’s above even our wheelhouse.”

“I don’t accept that.”

“Your daughter is correct, Dean. What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass.”

Dean didn't say much else. He just looked at Katie and said, “Come on. Let’s go.”

* * *

Dean comes bursting into the motel room, Katie following quickly behind. Dean’s ordering them both to pack up because they were leaving. As Dean went on about leaving, Sam looked at Katie and she shrugged, shaking her head. Dean stopped frantically moving when he noticed the hex bags were gone. Dean asked and Sam told him he burned them. The brothers argued about whether Sam was ready to take on the demon himself.

At a loss, Dean tossed his bag into a chair and looked at his daughter. “Will you come with me, please?”

She nodded and walked out with him. “Daddy…?”

“How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?” she asked.

He turned to face her. “Kate, I know you talk to him. I figured it was because you needed someone to talk to.”

“It is, daddy,” She told him. She looked into his eyes and exhaled slowly. “Just close your eyes and start talking. You can either do it in your head or out loud, that’s up to you.”

“And he hears me?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure how. I never asked. I’m not exactly one-hundred percent sure why he lets me summon him either, but he does.” She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to leave you to it.” She smiled. “Whatever happens, remember one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“I love you and whatever’s supposed to happen we’ll figure it out together. Promise.”

He smiled. He’d never been more proud than he was of her right now.

* * *

After talking to Castiel, Dean rushed to the Impala and turned to see Katie getting into the passenger seat. He smirked. “Were you listening?”

“Not to the praying, but what Cas said, yes.” She smiled. “I want to help.”

He smiled. “You know you’ve got to be the best partner a guy could ask for.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you never question when I have to do something. You just come along.”

She shrugged. “You’re my dad.” She looked into his face. “You’ve earned my trust.” She scratched her forehead. “I know I never told you that, but you have.” She exhaled. “You’re the only one that has ever loved me with a fierceness that could even rival the most protective mama bear. How could I not trust you for that when in truth you’re all that I have left?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

After threatening Chuck, they got him into the Impala and headed back to the motel. They pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Dean parked and they rushed inside. Katie moved to the side as she watched Sam climb onto the bed with Lilith. She helped her dad pull Chuck inside and Chuck announced, “I am the Prophet, Chuck.”

Lilith climbed off of Sam and faced them. “You’ve got to be joking.”

Katie smirked, her eyes going cold. “Nope. Chuck’s got bigger connections than you.”

Lilith looked at the girl. “Is that so? Do you know who I am?”

“Of course I do. You’re Lilith. The first Demon that the exiled Archangel Lucifer created.”

The room began shaking and rattling. Katie’s smirk became a mischievous smile. “But ten to one says whomever Chuck’s got tied to him is a helluva lot more powerful than you are.”

“You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder,” Dean explained. “You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?”

Katie walked to her dad and held onto his arm. If being with her dad taught her one thing it was that with him it was okay to show him she was scared.

Lilith gave Sam one last look. She jumped out of the dental hygienist's body and out of sight. The rattling and shaking stopped. Katie walked slowly to her and kicked her foot. She looked at her dad as she knelt down at the woman’s feet. “I think she’s gone, daddy.”

Later that night, after dropping Chuck off, Katie sat in the backseat, contemplating sleep herself, as the brothers talked about the fact that Lilith had offered Sam a deal to call off the end of the world. As they talked, Katie heard her uncle vow to take down Lilith himself. Her stomach dipped in fear.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking back up on November 1, 2019.  
> Hope to see you then!!


End file.
